Conversion of the Halfa
by Demon of Azarath
Summary: Danny's friends and family are gone after the explosion. But with a guilt and grief-stricken halfa trying to find his place in this new world, a certain ghost controller attempts to take advantage of Danny's fractured state of mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 **Welcome and thanks for deciding to deem my story worthy of your attention. Before I start, I'd just like to say a few things. If you're not interested feel free to scroll until the bold is gone.**

 **First, this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. Second, I go to college full time and have a part time job, so updates will be all over the place… I apologize in advance. Third, I haven't seen this idea in either the DP or DP/TT xover sections so I believe this is all me. If it is not please lmk in a review or PM so I can check it out:)**

 **Alright now for some background on the story…**

 **DP takes place after TUE but events from later in season 2 and 3 have happened. Danny has ice powers and reality trip occurred. TT takes place after the Trigon arc.**

 **As for ages here you go:**

 **Cyborg:18 Robin:17 Starfire:17 Raven:16 Beast Boy:15 turning 16**

 **Danny:16 Danielle(if included):13 turning 14**

 **Any other questions just ask! As long as it's not about the plot-.- Onto the Story!**

 **Prologue**

 **Danny POV**

 _'_ _They're gone… My closest friends… My friends since the first grade… Gone. My family too. Mom… Dad… Jazz… Tucker… Sam.'_

 _'_ _God Sam… I wish I had more time to tell you how I felt. I never expected this… Not just you guys' deaths, but all the destruction, pain, and heartache that peeking at the answer key to the CAT could cause. Why me?… Why me?'_

I didn't realize I had said the last part out loud until Clockwork responded; of course he probably knew what I was thinking since he's the master of all time.

"You will learn in time, Daniel."

"Clockwork… you know I don't want to hear your damn riddles and cryptic answers right now."

"Yes, I know. But it's all I can say without interfering in the timeline again and altering your fate."

"Why… Why didn't you s-s-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I fell to my knees, rings turning me from Phantom to Fenton, and sobbed.

"Dan would still be your future. It would have accomplished nothing for the timeline."

"Why didn't you just show me the future before all this happened? Everything would be different. Everything would be alright and the only people who cared about me would still be HERE!" I yelled as anger started to set in.

"I'm sorry Daniel. The Observants forbade me from showing you your future… of course I found a way around that but not in the manner you wanted… All I have to comfort you is the promise that you will flourish and life will be better.

That statement brought even more anger and I was ready to take on the Master of Time.

"Better?! My family, My friends… Everyone who ever cared about me is gone! And my life will be better?! Get the hell out of Amity Clockwork before I make you," I said, rings again summoning and changing me from Fenton to Phantom.

"Daniel you know that's not what I meant. Calm down before you do something you'll regret…"

"Leave Clockwork."

"Daniel look, I-"

"NOW!" I screamed and unleashed my ghostly wail.

 **Until next time guys. Please tell me what you think! I know it's short but the chapters will get longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: Aftermath and Confrontation**

 **Welcome back everyone… or more like to the next chapter. The first chapter was too short and I didn't want y'all to read that and go "that's it?" So I'm posting chapter one too. On to the story!**

 **Oh and because I forgot to do this in the prologue…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything in this story. Only the plot that isn't recognizable. All rights go to DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Butch Hartman.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Aftermath and Confrontation**

 **Danny POV**

When I finally stopped the wail, Clockwork was gone. Glass littered the streets from windows I had blown out and some buildings looked on the verge of collapse.

While I saw all this, I felt nothing but anger and grief. I could now understand why my future self had ripped out the humanity, but I knew better. Nothing could help me. There was no one left who could…

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I walked to the wreckage of the Nasty Burger hoping to see them again, even if it was just their remains…or dare I say ghost forms? It didn't matter, there was nothing left. Not even Lancer.

I fell to my knees in despair again and wondered why no emergency personnel had arrived at the scene. I didn't even hear sirens. Then a thought hit me.

' _Damn him. What purpose would he have freezing time now_?'

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned thinking I was wrong and Clockwork hadn't frozen time. Then I became even more confused as the form of Freakshow came to view.

"Freakshow?!" I exclaimed.

"In the flesh, hah hahaha," he laughed in that damn laugh he has.

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison? Or at least on trial?" I asked, to dejected to fight him.

"I was, but I have you to thank for my freedom, Phantom," he spat. "You destroyed the only evidence they had against me foolish boy."

"Circus Gothica wasn't enough?" I asked dumbfounded that the Reality Gauntlet was the only evidence the FBI and GIW had.

"Apparently not my dear boy. But enough chit chat, I came to ensure you don't thwart my plans again."

"Don't bet on it Freak. Look I'm not in the mood for a fight so why don't you get started and I'll thwart it later."

"You have thwarted me for. The. Last. Time!" Freakshow yelled, starting his tantrum.

"I'm giving you a head-start. Now take it and get out of my town before you go from ghost obsessed Freak to ghost." I said, growing irritated with how this was playing out and Clockwork for staging this moment.

"Ooh so dark. I love it, you're gonna fit right in with my new minions."

"What are you talking about Freak?"

If Freakshow made another ghost-controlling crystal orb and was controlling ghosts again I would have to stop him. My damn hero complex was kicking in, and as much as I hated to, I knew I had to stop him.

"Why world domination Phantom! With ghosts at my disposal, and you to lead the ghostly army, I'll be unstoppable, HA HA HAHAHAHA."

' _If I have to hear that damn laugh again…_ ' I thought.

"I warned you Freak. Now I'm going to end this before it starts!" I yelled as I lunged at him.

"I don't think so, Phantom," Freakshow said, sidestepping my tackle.

"You won't beat me again, you're too predictable, but under my control, you could help me rule the world."

"Wow… You been taking lessons from Vlad? Because you sound like another fruitloop."

"I. Am. Not. A. Fruitloop!" Freakshow exploded. "Lydia! Get him! Hotep-Ra, my orb please."

"As you wish, Master," Ra said and handed the orb to Freakshow.

"NO!" I screamed as Lydia's various tattoos wrapped themselves around me and forced me to look towards the orb.

The last time I was under the orb's influence, Sam's voice pulled me out and I saved her. Pain and guilt ran through me as I thought of that day. I could never save her again. Her or Tucker or Jazz or Mom or Dad.

Tears flowed down my face as I lost my grip on my freewill and my mind shattered.

' _I'm sorry Sam_ ,' was my last thought as I became Freakshow's puppet for a second time and lost my will, thoughts, and memories.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I awoke in a dark room. I didn't know how I got here, but I knew I wasn't safe. I went to phase through the wall but got electrocuted the second I touched it.

"Ahhhhhhhh!' I screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Robin, it appears our guest has awakened," I heard a female voice say.

I looked up to see five teenagers standing in front of a door. On the far left was a pea green boy and the smallest of the five. Standing to the right of him was the biggest, looking part machine and creepy with his glowing red eye in the semi-lit room. In the middle was a spiky haired, average sized teen with the letter 'R' on his traffic light colored costume.

' _This must be Robin,_ ' I thought.

To his right was a female, floating a few inches off the floor. She had orange skin, red hair, and wore a purple crop top that left her midriff exposed with a purple miniskirt and thigh high boots. Beautiful, but not my type. Plus, if their looks were anything to go by, I was the enemy here. On the far right was another female. A blue cloak covered her entire body, but the hood was down and I could see her face. Purple hair no longer than her shoulders, really pale skin, but I couldn't look away from her eyes. They were amethyst…

' _Sam_?' I thought.

Then I looked at the group all at once. Everyone but the blue cloaked girl were glaring at me. In their eyes I saw fear, determination, anger, and contempt. The blue cloaked girl was staring at me with a confused expression, like she couldn't wrap her head around something. But I still couldn't stop looking at her eyes.

"Sam?" I whispered before tearing up and passing out.

 **That's all for chapter one folks! Longer than the first one and I hope they keep getting longer. I didn't know how to advance the story and decided it would be cool to show what Danny did under Freakshow's control in bits and pieces throughout the story. Hope you like these kind of fanfics! Any questions just PM or review.**

 **'** **Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two: Questions and Confusion**

 **Sorry guys, college is kicking my ass right now. I'm struggling to find time to write but I promise I won't leave this story unfinished. Here's chapter 2**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Questions and Confusion**

 **Raven POV**

' _Why did he call me Sam_?' I thought.

I was confused… The hurt,guilt, and hate that he was feeling didn't make sense. Add in the fact that he had no emotions over the last few battles we'd had with him and the confusion got worse.

"Raven… Raven… RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled waving his hand in front of my face.

"You there?" he asked.

"Yes… I was just lost in thought." I said, keeping my tone from expressing any of my feelings.

"About him?" Robin asked

"Yes."

"What is he anyways?" Beast Boy asked.

"According to my sensors and scanners, he's a ghost… but he's different too," Cyborg answered, further confusing me.

"Wait… that guy's a GHOST?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, suddenly terrified.

"Yes… and no green bean," Cyborg responded.

"Explain," Robin demanded.

"Yes, please friend Cyborg. How can one be both ghost and not ghost?" Starfire added.

"Well we've all seen his powers, he has ghost abilities and then some. He… It?…is also cold, floats, and does everything a ghost does."

"So how's he not ghost?" Robin asked, clearly irritated.

"He has a heartbeat. Very faint, irregular, and slow, but there. He also shows human-like characteristics."

"How can you tell Cy? All we've done is get our asses beat by him. And we barely captured him last battle," Beast Boy said.

"Look at him BB. He passed out. Do ghosts pass out or lose consciousness?" Cyborg said.

"He also feels… he has emotions," I added, catching my slip up. I wasn't ready to explain my confusion until I had an idea of why he was experiencing these emotions.

"But you said you couldn't feel anything in our battles with him," Robin accused.

"I couldn't… something must have blocked them out."

"What can block emotions?" Cyborg asked.

"More importantly, why were his emotions blocked?" Robin continued.

"Dude, why can ghosts even feel emotions?" Beast Boy jumped in.

"I'm not like other ghosts," the ghost said, standing and rubbing his eyes.

Instantly everyone was battle ready. Robin had his Bo staff out; Starfire had a starbolt in each hand;Cyborg his sonic cannon, Beast Boy was in a defensive stance, ready to morph at a whim; and I hovered off the ground, eyes white and dark energy in my hands. Then his emotions hit me and I lowered myself to the ground and put down my glowing hands.

"Raven," Robin hissed," he can attack at any moment! What are you doing?"

"He doesn't want to fight, Robin."

"WHAT?!" The whole team screamed, to shocked to keep up their defensive stances. I instantly felt the fear and worry recede from the ghost, but the confusion, hurt, guilt, and hate remained.

"I felt his emotions, he got scared when you got defensive," I said.

"Hey I was not!" the ghost instantly retorted.

"I'm an empath, I know what you felt and what you're feeling now."

Eyes really big, he muttered," invasion of privacy much?"

"Regardless," Robin intervened," what do you mean by you're different?"

"I just am." he said, and I felt the fear again.

' _Why is he afraid_?' I thought.

"Not good enough. Answer the questions, this is one of the easy ones," Robin demanded, ever the hard-ass.

"And what about mine? How am I here? Why am I here? Where is here? And who the hell are all of you? You guys act like super heroes but I thought I was the only one." he said.

"More like super villain," Beast Boy said.

"What?" the ghost said genuinely confused.

"You've beaten us enough times for BB to be right. Last battle I had to replace my fucking arm because of your green blast," Cyborg roared.

' _What's wrong with him_?' I thought as more guilt and remorse rolled through him.

"Look, I don't trust you guys, and you guys don't trust me. I'm sorry for whatever I've done, but I need to go," the ghost said.

"You're not going anywhere until you've answered our questions," Robin stated.

"They're my secrets!" He yelled, anger dwarfing all other emotions.

"Not anymore," Robin retorted, reaching towards his utility belt while the ghost formed the green energy.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, wrapping them both in my energy.

"Calm down," I told Robin.

"You," I said turning to the ghost,"who are you?"

"Danny Phantom," he replied, never taking his blazing green eyes off Robin.

"Okay Danny, I'm trying to help you, so help me," I told him.

"Why are you here?" I continued.

"I… I don't know," he said, eyes losing their blaze as he downcast them.

"Wh-" I started when hurt hit me so hard I dropped to my knees, releasing my hold on Robin and Danny.

Robin immediately went after Danny, only to stop when he saw the ghost on his hands and knees, clutching his chest and crying hard. Shutting out his emotions by putting up my mental barrier, I approached him and placed my hand on his head, reading his thoughts.

Normally I wouldn't do this, but we needed answers and he was a wreck. I didn't know how to help without information and there was no chance Robin would leave me and him alone. Not that it would matter in his current state.

Images flashed before me. A fast food restaurant, a big man in an orange jumpsuit, an average woman in a teal jump suit, a goth looking girl in a mini skirt, stockings, and shirt exposing her midriff. An African American boy in green cargo pants, yellow long sleeve shirt, red beret, and glasses. A red headed girl wearing blue slacks with a matching head band and black long sleeves.

That image was replaced with a more evil and bigger looking version of the crying Danny in front of me. That was followed by a fight between the two and once less evil Danny won, I saw the five people from the second image plus a bald man in a polo shirt and tie wearing black pants standing in front the semi destroyed fast food joint from the first image. After my realization, the building exploded, killing everyone standing by it.

Shocked, I recoiled and fell backwards. I can only imagine what my face looked like. I knew my eyes were wide and my mouth was slightly open but what the team saw I don't know.

"What… What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Danny screamed, rage and will overpowering me.

"I will not succumb to mind control again! When I find Freakshow…" Danny didn't finish but flew to the door.

Immediately Cyborg and Starfire shot at him. Robin threw his birdarangs and Beast Boy changed into a gorilla. Danny turned and erected an eerie green shield to catch everything coming at him, before turning invisible to avoid Beast Boy.

I stood shakily and looked back at the door. Danny reappeared and looked at us with more will in his now blazing green eyes than we had seen since we crossed paths.

"One more attack and I'll unleash my wail," Danny said in a low voice.

None of us engaged him, not wanting to find what this "wail" was. That would be two powers we didn't know he had.

Danny turned to the door before green smoke appeared where he once was and he was gone.

' _Make that three powers_ ,' I thought, mentally counting the shield, wail, and… teleportation?

 **Chapter took a while. I'm not a fan of straight dialogue but it was needed unfortunately. I hope the semi action scenes made it worth it and the exchange was believable. Also if you have any ideas or concepts you want me to incorporate into story feel free to** **lmk via PM or review. I want to make y'all as happy as I can.**

 **'** **Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three: An Old Face**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. Work and college (especially college!) takes a lot of time. Respect for everyone else who can juggle writing and do regular updates with a busy schedule. Onto the story and as always I don't own anything recognizable!**

 **An Old Face**

 **Raven POV**

"What the hell just happened?" Cyborg asked.

"He's more dangerous than we thought," Robin said, slamming his fist into his palm.

"He's not… dangerous," I started as all eyes turned to me. "I mean he is, but I looked into his mind. He's a good guy. Or was. From what I could tell he was a hero and it cost him his loved ones."

"What do you mean, Raven?" Robin demanded.

"I could only see fragments. I saw an older woman, a large man, a goth, an African-American, an average looking female, and a bald man. I also saw a bigger and evil version of Danny and the explosion of a fast food restaurant after Danny defeated his evil self. All the people I saw were standing by the building when it exploded," I finished.

"So he probably caused the explosion," Robin said matter of factly.

"I don't know, Robin. It's all I saw. The only way to know anything for sure is to ask him."

"Uhh guys!" Beast Boy yelled, "are you forgetting that he used two powers we didn't know he had?!"

"And who is this 'Freakshow' not friend Danny referred to?" Starfire asked.

"All questions he has the answers to," I sighed.

"And there's still more to ask," Robin started, "but he is a criminal and we will treat him as such." he finished.

Everyone nodded, even me, though I was reluctant. There were too many questions that were bothering me. All the ones the other Titans thought of, but also his emotions, the images, his mood swings. It was giving me a headache.

"I'm going to meditate and go to bed," I stated, trying to escape to my room.

"C'mon Rae, not even dinner?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's gonna have to wait," Robin said, holding up his communicator, which was blinking red. Then the alarm went off.

' _Great,_ ' I thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Danny POV**

I didn't know what happened. One second I'm turning to the door, next I was in a city. Looking around, the only thing that stood out was the big 'T' shaped tower in the middle of a bay. Everything else was high-rise buildings, small businesses, and people below on the streets walking to their destinations. The next thing I noticed was it was evening, but I didn't know what month it was, what year it was, or how I got here.

Before the confrontation with… them, all I could remember was Lydia's tattoos holding me down as Freakshow cooed to me and forced the red orb into my field of vision.

'So _how do people find out information, Fenton_?' I asked myself.

' _Newspapers,'_ I answered and took off in search of an abandoned alley to change back to Fenton.

Finding one, I went from Phantom to Fenton with a flash of light. Luckily, no one was around to notice it. Then, I walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk in search of a newspaper stand. Finding one, I grabbed one of the papers with the headline **"Teen Titans De-"**

"Hey kid! You buying?" an older looking man asked, looking rough for wear.

"Uhhhh, no," I sighed, realizing I had no money.

"Then beat it," the man replied.

I walked away, turned onto the next street, found another abandoned alley, and turned down it going invisible in the process. Then, I walked back to the newspaper stand and grabbed another paper, turning it invisible as well. Looking around, I found a pizza place across the street and walked to it, through it, and into the bathroom to return to the visible spectrum. Walking out of the bathroom and into a booth, I sat down and my stomach grumbled.

' _Shit, no money means no food_ ," I thought as I re-read the headline.

 **"** **Teen Titans Defeated Once Again by Ghostly Villain"**

"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

Under the headline was a picture of the five teens from earlier fighting me, but my eyes were still green in the photograph.

' _I thought Sam said my eyes were red last time I was under the Freak's control_ ,' I thought.

' _I'm sorry Sam._ ' I continued, sadness spreading through me as I continued to get lost in thought.

Looking at the date, I recoiled, shocked again. When Freakshow took control (I'll never be able to remember that day as the day of the explosion) it was late November. Now, it was May.

' _Six months… Six months I've been under that Freak's control_ ,' I thought, panic and anger rising.

' _Easy Fenton. Can't freak out in a public place now can we?_ '

Still scanning the newspaper, I found out I was in Jump City, California.

' _I'm a while away from Amity Park. What did Freakshow want that put me here?_ '

Reading the article to see if I could find the answer to that question or find out anything about Freakshow, my ghost sense went off.

' _Already?_ ' I whined. I mean I just went through… I don't know what and I can't find out anything without my ghost sense going off? I just regained control of my mind three hours ago.

Sighing, I walked out of the pizza place and into the alley I went invisible in. Except this time I was transforming to Phantom. Summoning the rings: black hair went to snow white, blue eyes went to a glowing green, and my white shirt and blue jeans changed to my signature black jumpsuit with the white P inside the D.

I took off in search of the ghost, but heard screams before I found it.

' _Close enough,_ ' I thought and flew toward the screams.

When I got there I saw Skulker laughing and having a field day with the kids that captured me and I saw in the newspaper.

' _What were they called again? It doesn't matter right now; time to make an appearance…and evade them if I don't want a repeat of a few hours ago._ '

Dropping my invisibility, Skulker instantly noticed me and threw the machine-man into the closest building leaving him temporarily unconscious.

"There you are, welp!" Skulker exclaimed.

"Still trying to hunt me, Skulker?" I yawned before continuing, "when are you gonna give up? It's been two years now."

"I won't give up until you are mounted above my fireplace!" Skulker yelled, but then immediately calming and continuing,"but I'm not here for the hunt… this time. Plasmius tasked me with finding you."

"Plasmius? What does he want?"

"You know what he wants! You took it from him, now he wants it back."

"I never took anything from him! At least nothing that wasn't life-threatening."

"I don't care, welp! Just come with me so I can hunt you at a later date!"

"You know I'm not coming right?" I asked sarcastically.

"I was counting on it," Skulker grinned, rockets suddenly emerging from his shoulder.

Dodging the rockets, I charged an ectoblast in my right hand and threw it at him, but Skulker dodged and flew at me. Timing my kick, I brought my leg up and kicked him in the face sending him a few feet higher in the air. Skulker caught himself and launched a net at me.

Dodging to the left to avoid the net, I didn't see the metal fist coming until it collided with my face and propelled me backwards. I regained my balance just in time to avoid more rockets that Skulker launched at me. Then, I retaliated with four quick ectobeams shot from my fingertips. One hit him in the chest and another destroyed the rockets on his left shoulder. The last two missed.

"Welp!" Skulker exclaimed, after losing half of his rockets.

I only grinned and reached behind me for my thermos to end the battle and escape the five teens. However, that grin turned to shock when I only felt a newspaper, no thermos.

' _Oh no_ ,' I thought. ' _No thermos, hours away from Amity, and an angry Skulker. What do I do now_?'

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't see the net coming at me. Now confined in the net, Skulker laughed.

"Maybe when Plasmius is done with you, he'll allow me to put you above my fireplace, ghost-child."

"Doubt it,Skulker," I replied, trying to stall as long as possible.

"We'll find out soon enough," Skulker said, grabbing the net and rising in the air.

"Not so fast!" the guy in the traffic light colored suit said, throwing something at Skulker that caused him to fall. Seeing the 'R' I identified him as Robin from earlier.

"You are helping the ghost-child? Just like the other two humans. But why?! He is an abomination! He neither belongs to humans nor ghosts. It's what makes him unique! Very well, if you insist on helping the ghost-child, I will hunt you too. You are much more formidable than the other two humans." Skulker said, ripping out the device Robin threw and dropping it to the ground.

Robin had a look of confusion, no doubt processing all he had heard. Then Skulker flew at him, throwing a fist forward only for an orange hand to catch it and retaliate with a punch of her own. Skulker recovered and launched a dart at her, only for Robin to push her out of the way. However, the dart hit the green guy who looked very startled before falling to the ground.

While watching the battle unfurl, I looked for a way out and found it in the device Skulker dropped. Reaching out to grab it, I heard "Starfire!" and looked up to see ecto-goo binding the orange-skinned girl to the building. Looking over I saw Robin struggling to have any effect on Skulker before a lamp post surrounded in black energy knocked Skulker back a few hundred feet, buying them time.

I started to saw at the net, still watching the battle. Skulker identified his attacker as the floating blue-cloaked girl and launched a series of rockets at her. All of them were surrounded in dark energy and disarmed or dodged, except the last one which exploded a few feet in front of her, knocking her out of the air. This left the man-machine and Robin to take down Skulker.

As the machine-man charged him, many things happened at once. I finally sawed through the net, Skulker pulled out a new addition to his arsenal, and the machine-man jumped in the air. Skulker used the bazooka-like gun that extended from his forearm to shoot the machine-man, who was in mid-air, a few blocks down where he laid motionless. Then Robin reached Skulker in a flurry of kicks and punches.

"ENOUGH!" Skulker bellowed, knocking Robin back and aiming his shoulder rockets at him.

Thinking quickly, I flew into Skulker disrupting his aim and saving Robin. Without looking at him, I went after Skulker, still trying to decide how to finish this fight. Dodging punches and throwing my own, we were in a dance of sorts. A dance that was broken when Skulker seized me by my neck and squeezed.

"Give up welp!"

"Never," I said, reaching up with a blue palm and placing it on Skulker's forearm, encasing it in ice.

Then I fired an ectoblast, shattering the arm and sending him back. Tapping into my ice core again, I fired two more blasts, hitting Skulker in the knees and chest. Effectively trapped, I charged an ectoblast and shot it at Skulker, breaking all his armor.

As I walked over to find the little green blob, I felt a sudden stinging in my right shoulder followed by an electric shock.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, falling to my knees.

"I knew you were a killer," Robin seethed, standing over me.

"N-no. That was his a-armor. He's r-r-right t-there." I said, fighting the darkness.

"Damn you, ghost-child! Do you know how long it takes to build that," Skulker said, now in a higher pitched voice.

"Hey! What gives!" he continued as we both felt the dark energy wrap around us, effectively securing us as their prisoners.

' _So much for not getting caught_ ,' I thought as darkness finally overcame me.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

 **Raven POV**

I was tired. I didn't know how long I could keep them restrained. Danny was unconscious and not struggling, but the green blob Danny called 'Skulker' was. I summoned a portal and all seven of us dropped through it and into the living room of Titans Tower.

"Good job Raven," Robin praised me, walking over to check on Starfire. The green goo that disabled her from the fight now gone.

Beast Boy got up with a groan and walked to Cyborg, who was missing a few body parts, and helped him to the garage so that he could be fixed.

"Robin," I started, "what do we do with them."

"I don't know, Raven," he said, pondering the question.

"I can always put them in another dimension, but I don't know if they'll stay there like humans will."

"What about the safe room we made for you before Trigon attacked?" Robin asked.

"That should work," I replied, covering my wince with my monotone upon remembering that day. The day I was responsible for the xenocide of the human race…

"Do you have enough energy to restrain the little one, while I question Phantom?"Robin suddenly asked.

"I am Skulker! The ghost zone's greatest hunter! You will bow before me, human," Skulker rambled.

"Make it quick, Robin, I'm getting a headache."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Danny POV**

I woke up in a room with all kinds of drawings on the walls. Pentacles, runes, and more were all over the walls.

"Don't try to escape. The room doesn't let anything in or out," Robin said.

"What do you want?"I asked, sitting up against the wall behind me.

"Answers. And you're going to answer them or you'll sit in here until we find a permanent place for you."

My answer was a glare.

"Who are you?"

"Danny Phantom."

"Be more specific," he growled.

I smiled, knowing how confused he'd be if I told him I was half-ghost. Instead I said, "Amity Park's ghost hero."

"You're no hero."

"Great, another hater," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. If you want to know who I am that bad look up Danny Phantom. Or Inviso-bill," I sighed.

"Inviso-bill?" he smirked.

"Gotta love public names," I replied.

"What did Skulker mean by all that abomination nonsense?"

"Pass."

"We'll skip it for now then," Robin glared. "Why are you here? And why did you attack us?"

"News flash dumbass, I just saved you," I answered, dodging the question.

When he just glared, I decided that giving away some information wouldn't hurt. It may actually get me a few answers I need.

"I don't know-"

"Bullshit," Robin declared.

"Let me finish," I demanded, eyes blazing. Pulling out the newspaper, I continued. "The last thing I remember was November. It's now May. I don't have any memory of the last six months, though you were right about me attacking you and your team. I'm sorry," I finished, passing the newspaper to him.

"I can tell you what you did for the last two, though I think you're lying about this memory loss," he started, ignoring my apology.

"You broke into Wayne Enterprises and stole an extremely powerful energy source. The most powerful since nuclear energy was made. You also stole some precious artifacts from DALV Corporation. Now tell me why," Robin finished.

' _That's why Vlad's after me._ ' I thought. ' _Wait, I stole from Wayne Enterprises? This is bad. An extremely powerful source… what does Freakshow want with this stuff?! I need a way out. I need to talk to Vlad, find Freakshow, and build another thermos._ '

"Answer a question of mine first," I said.

"Humor me," Robin stated, dryly.

"What did the blue-cloaked girl do last time I was with you guys?" I asked, not out of curiosity but as a way to buy time.

"You mean Raven? She was reading your mind to find the truth before you forced her out. Now answer mine."

' _Forced out? I didn't force her… That's it! Overshadow is how I get out._ '

I turned invisible, and walked towards Robin, who was frustrated at this point.

"It's no use, Phantom! You can't leave so just answer the questions!"

"I can leave, Robin. I just can't phase out. Just listen to me, and remember this one thing. I'm a good guy, not an enemy or a criminal," I said before walking into his body and overshadowing him.

' _Now to get parts for the thermos and escape without being found out,_ ' I thought as I opened the door.

"Learn anything, Robin?" the blue-cloaked girl asked.

' _Raven,_ ' I thought.

"Not yet. I need to research something," I said, knowing I could lie my way through this one because they want information on me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, giving me a weird look.

' _Oh shit…please don't know!_ ' I silently begged.

"Fine."

"Okay," she said still giving me a weird look.

I walked away in search of technology. Anything I could find that would help me build a thermos. Conveniently, I ran into the machine-man, now with fully functioning parts.

"Hey, Robin," he said.

"Uhh hey," I replied, hoping he wouldn't catch my shock.

"Wanna play the game station? Loser plays Beast Boy!"

"No, not really. I have to build something, and I'm looking for parts," I said, praying he wouldn't see through my cluelessness.

"Have you been to the garage yet?"

"I was actually heading there now," I replied.

"Have fun," he said and walked away.

I heaved a sigh of relief and descended into the garage. Upon entering I saw two vehicles, that clearly screamed who they belonged to, and a moped. Walking by them, I found a book bag that looked durable enough to carry heavy duty equipment and a workbench. I grabbed everything I thought I may need and stuffed it in the bag.

' _Now, do I stop the overshadow and fly as far away as possible, or keep the overshadow, take his bike, and get as long a head-start as possible,_ ' I thought.

Making my decision, I started the bike and drove off.

 **Thanks to the two reviewers who pointed out the "ya'll" issue. Being from the south it's second nature to me. I believe I fixed all of them but if anyone finds any I missed or any other errors worth noting please let me know. As for this chapter, sorry for the wait. It wrestled with me on how it wanted to be written.**

 **I have a question for you readers. Do y'all prefer the metric system or the american system? I noticed when I wrote this chapter that some may like me to say meters as opposed to feet. If it bothers you just tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting!**

 **'** **Til next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four: Answers**

 **Sorry for the late update guys. I handwrite these chapters before I type and post them. I'm trying to keep them coming but the semester is ending, meaning projects are due and I get to cram for finals:D Anyways here's the next chapter at the expense of my schoolwork. Enjoy:)**

 **So y'all get another AN. Please read this one! I had to download firefox to post this chapter for some reason. I had to fix some things in the chapter because of that so if you notice any of the following please let me know: Title, POV, setting change, and AN should be bold. Thoughts should be in italics. If you see anything other mistakes I generally don't make please point them out. This has been an annoying process and this chapter should have been out to you 24 hours ago. My apologies and thanks to anyone who finds and points out flaws.**

 **I still don't own either of these shows, only what's unrecognizable.**

 **Answers**

 **Raven POV**

Something was wrong with Robin. He didn't seem like hisself and I could sense…something. I don't really know what it was I sensed, but it wasn't right.

I went to put Skulker back in the room so I could relax and check on Robin, but found no Danny.

"Danny… You can't escape this room. And being invisible isn't going to help anyone in this tower even attempt to trust or understand you. In other words, it's pointless," I said, completely monotoned.

When nothing happened I sent my mind out to check the room so I could confirm he was, indeed, invisible. I felt nothing but the ghost I held.

Panicking, I dropped Skulker (who whined a "hey") and raced down the hall to find Robin. When I reached the elevator, I teleported to the living room of Titan's Tower and found a startled Cyborg, who had just walked into the room.

"Where's Robin?" I asked, still monotoned but with a bit of urgency in my tone.  
"He went to the garage like three minutes ago, Raven. Why the r-"

I didn't hear the rest as I teleported to the garage, just in time to hear the tires of the R-Cycle squealing as he drove off.

Tired as I was, I knew I shouldn't go after him, but he had left without an explanation and was acting…wrong. I knew I had to follow him, so I flew through the underground tunnel that connects Jump City to Titan's Tower, and into the chilly night air.

I heard the bike before I saw it. It was a few blocks up, weaving in and out of traffic that seemed impossible to weave between, and took a right behind the pizza restaurant we always celebrate at after a victory.

I flew a few hundred feet in the air, about halfway up the numerous high-rise buildings on either side of me, and stayed behind the R-Cycle.

Wherever Robin was going, he wasn't making it hard to follow, which confused me because he didn't tell anyone he was leaving. Adding on to that, he wasn't acting like Robin either. The form on the bike was wrong and the riding style was different. The only conclusion I could make was Phantom had done…something. I don't know what he could have done to cause this, but I had to help Robin so we could find the ghost again.  
While I was thinking of how to approach Robin, he suddenly turned down a deserted, dark alley and killed the bike.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I heard him say.

This further confused me. He runs off without an explanation, acts different, and thinks it always happens to him?

Then I saw a figure come _out_ of Robin.

"Sorry I had to do that, and I'm sorry for this too but I need more time due to this…complication," Danny said.

At first, I thought he knew I was there, so I got in a defensive stance and started my mantra, then, stunned, I froze for a second.

Danny punched Robin right in the jaw, knocking him out, then sighed,"Please believe me when I say I'm not a criminal. Or a bad guy. Now to find that damn ghost."

The last part came out in a growl as he took to sky. I quickly checked to make sure Robin was alright, then followed Danny.

I couldn't sense any other ghost except Danny, so I don't know what he was on about, but what conflicted me the most were his emotions and words versus his actions. He claims to be good, and he was sincere in his apologies and seemed regretful, but why punch Robin if he was a good guy? When I entered his mind, he seemed like a good person too. Conflicted, but good.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost flew into Danny, who had suddenly stopped.

"Why hasn't it appeared yet?!" Danny exclaimed, frustrated.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized he could have set a trap for me if he was, indeed, bad. I suddenly felt very vulnerable. I knew I'd have a tough time to win in a fight, powerful as Danny is and tired as I was.

My fears were expelled as Danny relaxed, and brought back tenfold when two clock hands appeared in the sky. Both the "little hand" and the "big hand" were pointing up, signaling 12 o'clock. Then the little hand spun clockwise and as it passed over the sky, a blue portal appeared behind it. When it reached the 12 o'clock position again, a middle-aged ghost with, what appeared to be, the inner workings of a grandfather clock in his torso, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt that began above his left eye and ended close to his upper left jaw, and dressed in a dark purple cloak (that fastened with a clock gear) over a violet undershirt emerged carrying a scepter that ended with a tiny clock at the top.

His dark, red eyes bore into mine as he yelled,"Time out!" in a deep, calm voice.

The first thing I noticed, was the power radiating from this ghost. I didn't know who was more powerful, Danny or this time-obsessed one. The next thing I noticed was that time itself had stopped. The cars below us froze, there was no breeze, and nothing moved. Except Danny, this ghost, and me. The last thing I noticed was how different the two ghosts felt. Danny didn't feel as ghostly as the one that appeared. They both had ghostly auras, chilled the air, and were naturally cold, but this new ghost was colder. And had no feeling from what I could tell. Thinking about it now… I felt the same difference when Skulker appeared, I guess the heat of battle made me overlook or forget about it.

"You are right, Miss Raven," the unfamiliar ghost smiled at me.  
"How do you know me?" I asked, my monotone masking my shock and confusion.  
"I am Clockwork, Master of all Time. I know everyone's past, present, and future, or rather all the different paths one's future can go," Clockwork winked at Danny. He also shifted into a small child when he said past, middle-age form when he said present, and grew a wizardly long white beard, stooped, and took an older form when he said future.

'Why did he wink at Danny?' I thought.  
"Clockwork… About our last encounter…" Danny started.  
"Already forgotten, I had a poor choice of words," Clockwork said.  
"I still could have hurt you though."  
"Nonsense Daniel, I know everything remember?" Clockwork smiled, shifting into his older form and back again.  
"Yes… but you said life would get better, it's gotten worse! Six months under Freakshow, no memory of the last six months, being hunted by her and her team—"Danny gestured to me as he vented.  
"Let's not forget about young Raven, Daniel. You two share much in common. You both—" Clockwork interrupted Danny's rant only for me to interrupt him now that I had gotten over from my shock.  
"He's a thief. A criminal, how are we anything alike? And a Master of Time? Please, no one is omniscient," I said, clearly making my stance.  
"Don't be so quick to judge, Gem of Scath," Clockwork replied.  
"Gem of… What?" Danny asked.  
"All will be revealed in time, Daniel," Clockwork said as I glared as him.  
"More than one of your secrets will be revealed today, Raven. In exchange, you also get Danny's. Seems more than fair to me. To answer your question, Raven, you scried into Daniel's mind, did you see a criminal or a thief there?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I drawled, still monotoned.

The already chilly air got chillier and Clockwork's aura grew slightly as his red eyes grew angry and stared into mine.

"Do not play me for a fool, Daughter of Trigon. I am who I say, I am omniscient, I know everything that happens in each time stream and what decisions led to each one. This conversation can go a thousand different ways and I'd rather it be beneficial to both Danny and the Titans,"Clockwork said, still calmly despite the annoyed body language.  
"What do you know of the Titans?" I challenged.  
"Everything. Is my knowledge of your heritage not good enough to convince you? I know your mother is Arella, you were raised on Azarath and escaped only a few years ago. I know your leader was regaining consciousness before I appeared and trained under Batman. Cyborg's real name is Victor Stone and he's the only one that lived a normal life of the five of you. Starfire was feeding Silkie a Tameranian recipe and will finish feeding him when I resume time. Need I go on?" Clockwork rattled off answers to things none of the Titans could confirm (and things I didn't know that were either happening right now or not), seemingly bored.

I was stunned. This ghost really was omniscient, and I had pissed him off. Luckily, he seemed benevolent, and his mood got better when Danny asked his next question and I had no idea why.

"How'd you escape the Observants, Clockwork? Aren't they always breathing down your neck and wandering into your tower?"  
"Another time, Daniel, another time," Clockwork chuckled.  
"Well… can you at least tell me what the hell has happened for the last six months?" Danny asked, green eyes blazing with hope.

Clockwork sighed, then, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, said,"I cannot. But I know who can."  
"Why are you looking at me? I capture criminals, not help them."  
"You scried his mind, Raven. You should know he's a hero just like you and the Titans."  
"How do you reach that conclusion?" I challenged again.  
"I know Danny a little more personally than other ghosts. Actually I'm the only one left who knows him personally. Well…the only one that still means well for him anyways. I chose you to help him because of the similarities you two possess and because you were the only Titan that gave him a chance at the beginning."  
"What can we possibly have in a common?" I asked, unbelieving.  
"Clockwork, what are you going to tell her?" Danny asked  
"Me? I will say nothing in detail, just a short comparison. You both have a dark side, you both have felt alone in the world at some point, you both struggle to control your powers when your emotions manipulate you, and you're both only half human. Control your emotions Danny, Raven's an empath and feels your emotions, right now they're too strong for her to handle."

When Clockwork had said he was the only person left to know him personally and want what's good for him, I started to feel grief, sorrow, and regret. These feelings intensified when Clockwork said we both felt alone in the world at some point. Now the feelings were gone, and I could think straight.

"Thanks," I told Clockwork, who smiled at me.  
"You're welcome. Now Daniel, I want you to tell Raven what she saw that day, explain everything to her. And you, Raven—" Clockwork turned to face me,"—will share some of your story in return. You can't always take, you have to give a little sometime."

I nodded, begrudgingly. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to in order to receive the answers I desired, besides he only said I had to give away a little.

"I have important duties to attend to, but you two know what needs to be done now. Raven, I suggest you feed Daniel before he tells you, he hasn't ate in several days. And Daniel, I recommend you change to your human half, the Titans will be looking for you and you need to gain their trust. Raven will help you."

Clockwork suddenly smiled and summoned the two hands that made his portal, except this time it happened in reverse.  
"Time in!" He said as he disappeared.

Everything started to move again. The hustle and bustle of the city resumed, the wind blew making the air chilly again, and the cars resumed their direction of travel.

"What duties could he possibly have now?" I quipped.  
"Probably watching the upcoming conversation." Danny said.  
"Sooooooo… Pizza?" Danny asked.  
"In a minute. Let me take care of something," I said, pulling out my communicator.  
"What are you—" Danny yelled.  
"Shut up. And calm down!" I said, hurriedly.  
"Raven! Where are you? Phantom escaped," Robin growled.  
"I'm tracking him now. When I find him, I'll send you the coordinates."  
"Tell me where you are and we'll meet you there!" Robin yelled.  
"You'll only be in the way. I'll send the coordinates." I said, then cut the transmission.  
"My friends won't bother us now."  
"Fine with me," Danny shrugged,"Now I don't have to defend myself… You're not gonna capture me are you?"  
"No… I want to hear what you have to say."  
"So…now what?"  
"I guess…change? Clockwork said you were half human."  
"So are you. Why don't you change?"  
"I'm half demon. People don't like to see that. Besides, the transformation is uncomfortable."  
"Oh…" Danny said, seemingly lost for words.  
"Meet me there," I said, pointing at the pizza restaurant the Titans generally celebrate at.  
"Oh and look for a pale girl with black hair," I said.

Couldn't walk around as Raven when I'm tracking Phantom.

"That's your demon half? Or this is your demon half? Neither sound or look scary," Danny said.  
"Neither! I'll explain later, just meet me there," I said.

TTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDP

I settled into the booth, now wearing black skinny jeans, a blue shirt with a demon on it (Robin and Cyborg just had to add it for dramatic affect and irony) black hair instead of purple hair, and my skin was more caucasian pale versus demon grey pale.

Robin and Cyborg made everyone a form of the "holo-rings" that Cyborg used during the Hive days. Mine was in the form of a necklace. The pendant at the end was the important piece of it. It was a weird design. Almost like an arrowhead, but the ends weren't as steep. It was more rounded and didn't end in a point. In the center was an obsidian oval, that's what altered my appearance.

I was startled when a boy sat in front of me. He looked to be 16, had raven colored, messy hair, and ice blue eyes. He wore faded blue jeans and a white shirt with a red oval in the middle and red trim on the end of his sleeves. He was one of the people I saw when I looked into his mind.

"Danny?" I asked  
"Okay… I found you. This is my human half, Danny Fenton. How'd you change your appearance anyways?"  
"Robin and Cyborg made this necklace, everyone on the team has some way of altering their appearance." I answered.  
"I can see how that's beneficial…" he said.  
"So are you good to talk? Last time I tried to get answers, you broke down—"  
"I'm hoping talking about it will help. Clockwork seems to trust you, and he's the only one I have left now. When he said that, it really hammered it home for me."  
"So, what happened?"  
"What did you see when you looked into my mind?"  
"I saw an explosion, a black haired girl, a red-headed girl, an African-American, a bald man, a large man in an orange suit, a woman in a teal suit and red goggles, your human half, and your ghost half— both of them." I said.  
"Both?"  
"The regular and evil Phantoms. One was bigger and darker than the other, more ghostly."  
"Okay, well—"  
"Here's your pizza!" The blonde girl said, sounding happy and setting it down on the table.  
"Enjoy!" She said and walked off.  
"Half meat and veggie?" I asked, immediately regretting it as I felt the sadness emanating off him.  
"Sorry," Danny said, suppressing his sadness,"old habit, my two best friends always fought over meat and vegetables. The girl you saw, the one with black hair, she was Samantha Manson. Sam if you valued your lives. She was a goth, and ultra-recyclo vegetarian. The black boy you saw was my best friend, Tucker Foley. He ate nothing but meat and Sam ate nothing that had a face on it. So I compromised, you can have the meat half."  
"Thanks," I said,"So what about the others?"  
"The man and woman in jumpsuits were my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton. The red-head was my sister, Jazz, and the bald man was my English teacher, Mr. Lancer. Wrong place, wrong time for him."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Shit happens. Anyways… I'm going to try to give you the shortened years ago my parents made a ghost-portal so they could keep their jobs as ectologists. They were becoming jokes because no one believed ghosts existed so they built an inter-dimensional portal in our basement. But they put the 'on' button on the inside. Sam encouraged me to explore it after it didn't turn on and I tripped on a cable inside, catching myself on the wall and pushing the 'on' button in the process. I don't know how many volts of electricity went through me, but ectoplasm coated half of my DNA and shielded the other half, making me half ghost. Sam and Tucker were there and saw what I became, they were the only ones who knew my secret in the beginning. Jazz found out later, but I didn't know until right before the explosion. Fast forward to a few days before the explosion and you have the test that determines my future. The C.A.T. or 'cat' determines whether I go to a good college or flip burgers the rest of my life. Well I was fighting ghosts non-stop and had no time to study for it. As it happened, during one particular fight, I found myself with the answers to the C.A.T. and decided to peek so I could have a better future. I never peeked, just broke the seal, but by peeking and cheating on the test, Dan Phantom was made."  
"Cheating on a test made you evil?" I laughed lightly, almost unnoticeably.  
"Indirectly, yes. Mr. Lancer somehow suspected I had gotten the key and called my parents afterwards to tell them I cheated. So everyone met at the Nasty Burger and when it exploded, I was the only one to survive. But I was hurting, everyone I cared about was dead, so I begged a 'friend' of the family to rip my humanity away so I couldn't feel anymore."  
"Why did you say friend like that?" I asked. I was engrossed in his tale but the way he said friend made it sound he was anything but.  
"He's also half-ghost, the only other one, and he tried to kill my dad multiple times so he could be with my mom and have the 'perfect' son. He wanted to train me to follow in his footsteps."  
"Why did you move in with him after the explosion then?" I asked, not understanding.  
"My dad was oblivious and he was my godfather, my 'uncle'. Anyways he agreed and ripped out my humanity, but my ghost half was in turmoil too. In retaliation, it ripped his ghost half out too and merged with it, his evil half overpowered my half and that's how Dan was made."  
"That makes more sense. Clockwork was right… We do have a lot in common. I guess it's my turn to share?" I asked.  
"Not yet. There's one more thing. So after I defeated Dan and my loved ones couldn't be saved, I went back to the scene of the explosion to see them, or their ghosts. I was hopeful I could see something. But I saw nothing. I think Clockwork froze time because no sirens were going off and no emergency personnel came. While I was kneeling there, my only human enemy appeared, Freakshow. With my fragile state of mind, I couldn't resist his red crystal orb he uses to control ghosts, and that's why I have no memory of the last six months. Sorry for all the destruction and everything I've caused in our last few battles," Danny added, almost as an afterthought.

I could tell everything he told me was true, and that his emotions and apology were sincere. I decided it was my turn to share a little, but only a little.

"Clockwork told you my mother was Arella. She ran around with this cult who worshipped Scath, better known as Trigon the Terrible. They summoned him at some point in their rituals and they had sexual relations. That made me, the Gem. Shortly after my conception, my mother abandoned the cult and somehow got to another dimension named Azarath. It was destined that on my 16th birthday, I would summon Trigon to take over Earth, and I did. But my friends never gave up, Robin found me, and I defeated him. That was only a few months ago. Clockwork was right about us having a lot in common." I said.

I knew I left a lot open and didn't explain a lot, but Danny seemed content to hear that bit.

"Thanks for sharing some of your past too. And Clockwork is always right, he's probably watching this thinking that too." Danny smiled.  
"Does he watch often? It's kind of creepy if you're the only one he watches."  
"He watches whatever the Observants tell him to. He just uses his personal time to watch me, and I guess I'm thankful for it. It got me to talk to someone who will listen. Thank you, for everything."  
"You're welcome," I said. Then added in my head,'I still don't entirely trust you yet.'

"Oh!" Danny exclaimed,"you might know who I'm talking about!"  
"How would I know that? I've never heard of a 'Freakshow'."  
"Not with that name, but maybe his pen name. He wrote a book, or at least an article that was in a book, he was Frederich Isak Showenhower."

 _'That name does sound vaguely familiar,' I thought_ ,'I _need to keep him close, make sure he's good, keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't run to one of our enemies or Freakshow and give out information. Besides he may be able to help us with our villains and prove he's good.'_

As I was thinking, the answer hit me. It would work, I just had to change some things.

"I think I found a way to get you off the streets," I said.  
"Awesome! What is it?" he asked.  
"You're going to live in the tower with us."  
"You're crazy! Everyone—"  
"Everyone doesn't know you're human half. All we need to do is change your outfit a little, and give you an item of jewelry you'll actually wear. Can you make another of yourself like you did in that one battle? If you can't I need a piece of hair."  
"Uhhh, I duplicated myself while fighting you?" he asked.  
"Yes… anyways can you do it?"  
"Not for an extended amount of time, but yes."  
"And what would you wear for jewelry?" I asked.  
"I could wear a necklace."  
"Okay, eat the last piece of pizza, I'll be right back." I said.

I walked out of the pizza restaurant, down a few blocks and took a left down a side street. Here I found my favorite book store. There I found what I was looking for, a black chain necklace, with a clear celtic cross as the pendant.. I bought it and walked a few stores over to a simple clothing store. There I bought a plain, black long sleeved shirt. Then I walked back to the pizza restaurant.

"What took so long?" Danny complained," I thought you were calling the cavalry."  
"No. Besides I think Clockwork would have stepped in if I had." I replied.  
"Good point… So what'd you buy?"  
"A shirt and a necklace. I decided to keep your colors dark since that's what you appear to like," I said, tossing him the shirt,"It'll also match the darkness your powers will have."  
"I'll still be able to use my powers?!" Danny exclaimed.  
"Only if you wear this necklace, and then it will only be two, maybe three if we can enhance your teleportation."  
"I only used that power once! I didn't even know I had it. What are the other two?"  
"Interesting… well you can use your energy blasts—"  
"Ectoblasts."  
" ectoblasts and teleportation smoke will be red instead of green after I cast this spell, and you wear the necklace. You'll also be able to fly."  
"Cool. Better than I thought. What's the spell?"  
"Hold on," I said, grabbing the necklace, I held it in my hands and chanted," _Entitum inter dimensiones, tribuat mihi potestate situm est mutare naturae ordinem, permitte red viridi quoties irrita reponere aestimat!_ " (Supernatural beings between dimensions, grant me the power to change natural order, allow red to replace green whenever he deems!)

The once clear celtic cross was now red, and if one looked closely, it also swirled and moved.

"That was…cool," Danny smiled.  
"Thanks," I said, my monotone slightly higher due to the praise, and handed him the necklace.  
"Now get changed and I'll tell you what we're going to do," I said.  
"Okay… and Raven," Danny said, looking me in the eyes. "Thanks for everything."  
"You're welcome, now go! We've wasted enough time as it is."

 **In the ghost zone; Clockwork's tower**  
 **Clockwork POV**

 _'Very good, Raven,'_ I thought to myself.

She'd found a way to help Danny, who was slowly healing. Just as I planned.

 _'Trust in your new friends, Daniel. They're all that you have to help you in the future,'_ I continued, looking into the orb in front of me, I saw Danny throw an ectoblast, which was red. That image changed to one of Freakshow bent over an object he was tirelessly trying to rebuild. Then I turned to my right and saw another image in another orb. This one showed Freakshow manipulating a ghost… one Danny knew very well. I turned again and gazed at the last orb and smiled.

 _'Everything is as it should be.'_

 **It's somewhat a cliffhanger. I could have done worse. Anyways, sorry for the late update! Like I said, the semester is winding down and shit is getting real; however, a close friend of mine found this story and is either helping me with ideas or making my ideas better. Thanks man! You know who you are. Also thanks to you readers for being patient and the reviewers for helping me fix errors and encouraging me to keep posting. I hope y'all are still enjoying the story.**  
 **'Til next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Trust**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope the length (8,517 words!) and what awaits in this chapter made it worth it.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

 **Raven POV**

"Robin, I found Phantom. Sending the coordinates now," I said, putting the communicator away.  
"Showtime," Danny said, splitting in two.  
"Yeah, now just hide until I'm 'in trouble.'"  
"Got it," Danny said, running into the woods that surrounded the clearing.  
 _'I hope this works,'_ I thought as my friends arrived in the small clearing.  
"Phantom!" Robin yelled, "You're coming back with us."  
"I have answers to find. I can't answer yours until mine our answered!" Danny's clone cried.  
"Then I guess you'll just go to jail," Robin growled," Titans-"

I didn't let Robin finish. I jumped the gun so Danny's ghost half reputation wouldn't get tarnished more in their eyes.  
I grabbed the duplicate, loosely, with my magic and pulled him to me. Once he was halfway to us, he "broke free" and flew at us, a green ball in his hand. Before he could throw it, a red ball came from behind us and hit the duplicate in the the real Danny flew over us and tackled him, causing them both to fall in the woods across from us.

Robin was too stunned to finish his catch phrase or run to the battle, but it wouldn't have mattered because Danny was already on the way back, probably morphing with his duplicate.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked tentatively once he reached us.

I knew he was nervous, I could feel it rolling off him in waves and I couldn't blame him. I just hoped the Titans (mainly Robin) didn't feel like it was something to be concerned over.

"Yeah… Dude!" Beast Boy yelled," How did you take him out that easy? Where did he go?"  
"I, uh, had the element of surprise. He's in my necklace. At least until we find a place to hold him in more permanently." Danny answered.  
"Your necklace? Robin asked, disbelief evident in his voice.  
"Yeah. It works similar to how his thermos works. I'm actually trying to build one… You can help, ya know, common goal and all," Danny rambled.  
"We'll think about it," Robin ground out before turning to us," Give us a minute."  
"Sure, I'll just go over there," Danny said, flying as far as he could from the ensuing conversation.

"What do you think?" Robin asked us.  
"I have a score to settle and he says he can help. I say let him," Cyborg was the first to respond.  
"It can't hurt, Robin," Beast Boy said," I don't think he's Terra."  
"Raven?" Robin turned to me.  
"I didn't sense deception, but I didn't with Terra either. But I don't think he'll hurt us," I said.  
"I don't trust him. He just happens to show up when we need to capture Phantom and has a way to do it? Not buying it," Robin said.

I went to argue, but Cyborg beat me to it.

"Look man, no one said he was going to join us. Just let him help with this problem and then we can decide what we want from there."  
"I like Cyborg's idea. He never said he wanted to join either, he just wants Phantom," I said.  
"Terra didn't ask to join either," Robin argued," fine, but keep a close eye on him. Someone needs to constantly watch him until this problem is solved."  
Cyborg and I nodded, Beast Boy smiled and Starfire gleefully said," We will have a new friend, yes?"  
"We'll have to wait and see, Star," Cyborg answered.

We all left our huddle and formed a line, looking at Danny.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.  
"I'm…uh, James Specter, Danny said, and I almost face palmed when his voice went up at the end like he was asking a question.  
"Well James… I guess you can stay with us until this is solved," Robin said.  
"Thanks," Danny grinned, radiating relief.  
"Follow us," Robin stated, being grabbed by Starfire who took to the air. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg while I simply levitated and gestured for him to follow.

TTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDP

We were in the ops room when Robin finally introduced everyone. Danny was nervous again, probably from waiting for our plan to fall through.

"This is Starfire," Robin said.  
"Hi new friend, James!" Starfire exclaimed  
"Hi," Danny, now James, said.  
"Beast Boy's the green one—" Robin started  
"Hey dude!" Beast Boy waved.  
"Cyborg's the robotic one."  
"I'm not all robot. Thanks for capturing Phantom," Cyborg said, shaking Danny's hand.  
"And the one in blue," he pointed at me," is Raven."  
"Hey everyone… I'm James," Danny introduced himself again.  
"So how do we build this…whatever it is," Robin said.  
"I'll build it. I just need the materials and someone to help me," Danny said.  
"What is it?" Robin asked.  
"A thermos. It—"  
"What is a thermos going to do?" Robin asked.  
"It captures ghosts. Phantom used it to hold the ghosts he captured," Danny shrugged.  
"You know a lot about Phantom," Robin challenged.

On the outside, I was calm and stoic. The way everyone knew Raven. On the inside Fear was fighting almost every other emoticlone, terrified that Danny wouldn't be able to save himself from this. Luckily he did.

"He was a hero where I grew up. I want to restore what he once was," Danny said.

I knew this was his cover story and it was a lie, but his words had a deeper meaning and that was the part that I couldn't decipher about the lie.

 _'Unless he doesn't want to be a hero anymore,'_ I thought, but quickly discarded that. Why else would he be here?

"You saw him attack us and that wasn't the first time. Whatever 'hero' you think he was, he's not now," Robin said.  
"We're of topic," Danny dodged," I need this thermos; so, are you going to help me or not?"  
"I guess," Robin sighed, clearly disliking "James".  
"Thanks. Now I need the materials…" Danny trailed off.  
"I'm your man, man! Cyborg yelled.  
"Man man? Haha, you said man man, dude," Beast Boy laughed.  
"Shut up you little grass stain!" Cyborg yelled again.  
"Raven—" My head snapped to Robin," a word."

He led me two rooms down from the ops room, which just happened to be an interrogation room.

 _'How ironic,'_ I thought.  
"What do you think of him?" Robin asked.  
"I can't tell yet. He means well if that's what you want to know," I answered.  
"He seems like he's hiding something. He knows too much for this to be a coincidence."  
"We're all hiding something, Robin," I countered.  
"I trust the Titans. I know what they hide won't impact the team. Him however…" Robin said.  
"My secrets hurt the team, and almost ended the world."  
"That's not the point!" Robin said, voice rising.  
"Look, he's not Terra. Give him a chance, Robin," I said, in a softer version of my monotone.  
"It's because of Terra that I _need_ this information."  
"I don't have all the answers, Robin. Just help him catch Phantom, then worry about his behavior. It's not like his stay is permanent…is it?"  
"We'll see," Robin growled before leaving the room.  
 _'He better have a plan for capturing his duplicate or we're done,'_ I thought, also leaving the room.

TTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDP

Danny POV

I knew being here helped me in more ways than one, but I still didn't like being here. It seemed like Robin was onto me, and I almost blew my cover a few times by saying too much.

"Yo, James!" Cyborg yelled, snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
"What?"  
"What do we do now?" Cyborg asked, holding the thermos.  
"We use…" I started, then stopped as an idea came to me. If we didn't have the power source, it wouldn't work and my duplicate could get away and merge back with me.  
"We use it on Phantom," I smiled.  
"You're sure?" Cyborg asked.  
"Pretty sure."  
"Okay, I'll get the team!" Cyborg exclaimed, leaving the garage.

With him gone, I made a duplicate, who went invisible so it would seem he emerged from my necklace. Then I walked to the elevator, pressing the top button so I could reach the ops room.

Everyone was waiting for me when the doors slid open. I looked around and dipped my head slightly when I saw Raven, letting her know I had a plan.

"This is going to catch Phantom?" Robin criticized, holding the thermos.  
"It should," I shrugged, knowing it wouldn't.  
"Whenever you're ready then," Robin said.

I nodded and grabbed the necklace Raven gave me. Then my duplicate materialized in front of me. I aimed the thermos and pressed the button. A whirring noise started as the thermos charged up, then quit and the blue-white light that was appearing at the end cut out.

My duplicate laughed,"Oh man! I thought you actually made one. You had me for a second there."  
"Raven, grab him!" Robin commanded.

At the same time, I communicated to my duplicate to dodge left, make a shield, then go intangible and fly through the window before returning to me.  
My duplicate dodged left, avoiding Raven's magic. Then summoned a shield that absorbed the ectoblast I shot at him before laughing, turning intangible, and flying out the window.

"You said it would work!" Robin yelled, lunging at me.  
I sidestepped the tackle and yelled back," I said it should! I never built this before!"  
"You didn't test it?! Now he's gone!" Robin yelled.  
"I didn't think to test it, it always worked when he used it," I said, seeming crestfallen while my duplicate merged back with me.  
"Fix. It," Robin ground out, shaking in anger.  
"C'mon James," Cyborg said, walking towards the door.

I turned to follow, but an alarm sounded and red lights started flashing.

"Wha—" I started, but Robin cut me off having reached a computer screen at the end of the ops room.  
"Titans trouble!" he yelled.  
 _'No shit,'_ I thought, _'the siren and red lights weren't enough for me, I'm glad you're here.'_  
"Cinderblock is attacking the penitentiary. Titans, go!" Robin yelled and everyone sprinted out of the room.  
"Hey, D-James," Raven said.  
"Yeah?"  
"We need to talk. Come to my room at midnight, fifth floor. My name's on the door."  
"Uh, okay. So have fun I guess?"  
"Robin didn't say to stay here. I think you should come with us and build your trust."  
"Alright," I sighed, not wanting to but seeing how it could help.  
"Remember, ectoblasts only. Anything else will raise suspicion," she reminded me.  
"I know. I just hope I don't use them out of reflex," I sighed.  
"You won't. Your cover depends on it, now let's go before were missed," she replied, making a portal and appearing outside the window.

I looked around and saw no one, so I turned intangible and followed Raven.  
Everyone stared at the giant hole Cinderblock made in the wall of the penitentiary.

"So how big is this guy?" I asked.  
"Big…really big," Beast Boy said, serious for the first time since I met him.

Robin glanced at me, then at Raven. It seemed like they were having a telepathic conversation, but I think I'm wrong because she didn't use it on me when Robin confronted me earlier. Besides, she had to have physical contact to do psychic stuff…right?

"Ever fought bad guys before, James?" Robin asked me.  
"A purse snatcher or a mugger hiding in alleys here or there," I lied.  
"Well Cinderblock isn't like them. Go all out, but stay out of the way of our teamwork. We've been doing this for a while and know each others fighting styles and tactics," Robin stated.  
"I'll try to stay out of the way."  
"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

Everyone took off. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran through the wreckage Cinderblock left behind. Star fire flew beside him, green… were those ectoblasts?!

 _'No. They're brighter and clearer,'_ I thought.

So she had green energy blasts in her hands, Cyborg was running behind them, faster than any human but still slower than a cheetah and however fast Starfire was flying. Raven made a black disk for Robin and flew above Cyborg. I took off after them, staying well behind them so i wouldn't piss Robin off and make my circumstances worse.

When we caught up to Cinderblock, my jaw hit the floor. This guy was huge. Probably the size of a two story house and seemed to be made completely of concrete, thus the name I assumed. The guards were shooting at it, but it had no impact on it. Cinderblock ran through their bullets and…lasers? picking up guards and throwing them around like dolls.

Robin wasted no time, jumping off the disk and swinging a bo staff at Cinderblock's face. The staff connected, but barely phased it. Cinderblock took one step back to recover and swung a giant fist at Robin. However, Robin was caught by Starfire during his descent and flown to safety. While they regrouped, Beast Boy shifted into a black bear and swung a paw, claws extended, at Cinderblock's chest. Cinderblock took it and swung back but Beast Boy was witty and turned into a humming bird, hovering above Cinderblock's arm before turning into a squirrel and scampering up to his shoulder. Then Beast boy morphed into a kangaroo, jumping at Cinderblock's face with both feet outstretched. It may have knocked the big guy down if Cinderblock hadn't caught Beast Boy's feet with his other hand and threw him across the room.

I turned to go catch him, but a black aura enveloped him and lowered him to the ground. I stopped flying and hovered in the air, turning around to see Raven levitating with an outstretched hand, eyes a blazing white. Those eyes suddenly turned back to amethyst before she returned to the fight.

When I turned my attention back to the fight, Cyborg and Cinderblock were trading blows until Cinderblock was knocked across the hallway by an orange blur. That orange blur was Starfire, eyes now the same green as the energy in her hands. Cyborg shifted his hand into a cannon and, as one, he and Starfire shot at the behemoth.

At the same time, Robin yelled,"No! Don't—" but it was too late. Both attacks hit their mark and Cinderblock fell through a door at the end of the hallway. Robin's shout confused me, they won didn't they?

"He's going after Plasmus!" Robin yelled,proving my assumption wrong.

Everyone ran into the room after Cinderblock, so I followed. I didn't see what the big deal was, "Plasmus" was just a human sleeping in some tube. A tube that Cinderblock smashed with a double-handed downward blow, waking him up. Immediately, Plasmas changed. He was no longer human, but some burgundy colored, clay-slime monster.

"Duuuuuuude," Beast Boy quietly said.

The villains looked at us, then Cinderblock punched a hole in the wall and they both walked outside.

"Uhhh, where are they going?" I asked.  
"Ternion…" I heard Raven whisper beside me, eyes slightly wider than normal.  
"What's a Ternion?" I asked.  
"Titans! Raven may be right. We need to take them down before they reach Overload if that's what they're after," Robin said, running through the hole before jumping into Starfire's outstretched hands. I was still clueless, so I followed, still not having attacked.

I stopped flying and hovered above the fight again. Raven threw a bus at Cinderblock, who simply caught it, ripped it in half, and dropped it. Cyborg grabbed one of the halves and threw it at Cinderblock. Cinderblock had just started chasing Robin after Robin threw some explosives in his face. The half of the bus hit Cinderblock in the back with enough force to knock it down. What Cyborg didn't know was Robin was leading Cinderblock to Starfire, who was hovering at the second story behind a building, holding a street lamp like a baseball bat. She couldn't see what happened or what was about to happen. Raven and Beast Boy were double teaming Plasmus, and they were losing. I looked back at Robin and saw that Cinderblock was going to crush him when he fell. I was his only hope, but I wasn't going to make it in time.

I took off at my top speed, and became horrified once I reached the conclusion that I couldn't make it. Sure Robin wasn't the nicest guy, but he didn't deserve to die. Suddenly, I disappeared into blackness and reappeared next to Robin. Without hesitating, I grabbed his arm and prayed it would work again. I knew it did when the darkness enveloped me again. We reappeared on the ground below Starfire.

"Eeep!" she exclaimed, startled and dropped the street lamp. I caught it before it hit me or Robin and held it.  
"You can teleport?!" Robin yelled, both terrified and fascinated.  
"I guess, I've only done it twice."  
 _'Damn! The other time I was Phantom!'_ I thought, panicking.  
"Twice?" Robin asked surprised.  
"Y-yeah. To reach you and then to escape," I said, internally sighing in relief.  
"Well…thanks," Robin said, clapping me on the shoulder.

Our conversation was interrupted by Cyborg shouting at us to,"get back in the game." He and Cinderblock were trading blows again, so I took off at full speed, drawing the street lamp back and timed my swing so that I hit Cinderblock in the chest with all 212MPH of force behind it, knocking him down.

"Yo, James! Throw me that!" Cyborg yelled at me.

I tossed him the now bent street lamp and he wrapped it around a still dazed Cinderblock so he couldn't move his arms.

"Nice hit," Cyborg praised me.  
"Thanks but I just stole their idea," I said gesturing to Robin and Starfire. "How do we defeat him?" I asked after hearing Beast Boy's cry following an attack that left him covered in Plasmus's goop.  
"Plasmus? Just get him unconscious. A powerful explosion usually works," Cyborg said, running to help Beast Boy.  
"Knock it out," I muttered,"should be simple." So I took off at 212MPH again and flew directly at the monster. Plasmus was being hit by Starfire's energy blasts, Robin's explosive disks, and whatever Raven could find, but he was regenerating himself.

 _'I hope this works,'_ I thought, charging a red ectoblast courtesy of Raven's spell.

I flew through Plasmus, ecto charged hand first and turned around, ignoring the gunk that was on me. To my surprise, Plasmas just regenerated the giant hole I made.

"Oh come on," I complained.

The Titans resumed their attack on him but nothing was working.

"Cy! Do the boom thing!" Beast Boy yelled, running from the goop Plasmus kept shooting at him.  
"Robin! I got the sonic if you got the boom!"

In reply, Robin drew three disks and threw them. Cyborg shot them with his cannon, making an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Plasmus regenerated his arms that shielded him from the attack.  
The Titans were stunned, Cyborg and Robin's jaws were on the ground. Their attack gave me an idea though.

"Cyborg! Robin! Do it again," I called down to them.  
"But…it didn't work," Robin said, still in disbelief.  
"Trust me," I replied, then floated up another 20 feet and made an ectoblast the size of a basketball.

 _'I'm going to regret this,'_ I thought once I had the ball at the right size.  
"Now!" I yelled and threw it.  
Robin threw three more disks and Cyborg shot his cannon at them. The resulting explosion was propelled by my ectoblast into Plasmus and knocked me back a few yards, but only did slight damage to the buildings around us. The result was an unconscious Plasmus and hundreds of broken windows.

"Nice one," Beast Boy started before my scream of agony cut him off.  
"Arrrrrrgh," I screamed as something hit me in the back.

It was like the portal accident all over again. Every fiber of my body was taut and my nerves were exploding. Hundreds if not thousands of volts of electricity was hitting me in a constant stream and coursing through my body. My heart was stuttering, overwhelmed by the electric impulses that were going haywire. My vision darkened and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness and fell to the ground was the horrified looks on the Titans' faces.

DPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTT

I had a sense of déjà vu. I awoke in a dark room with no idea how I got there. However, there were two important differences in this experience. I was in a soft bed opposed to the bare floor, and I felt safer than last time. I was confused and felt as bad as I had after the portal accident. Maybe worse.

I groaned and went to push myself up, but a hand reached out and stopped me. The hand wasn't warm like most peoples touch was to me since I turned half-ghost. It felt pleasant and was reassuring.

"Don't," she said quietly.  
"Raven?" I whispered, opening my eyes and looking to my left and seeing her nod.  
"What…what happened?" I barely choked out. My throat was raw and hoarse.  
"Try not to speak," she commanded,"your idea worked. The three of you took out Plasmus, but Overload, the villain we were trying to prevent Cinderblock and Plasmus from reaching, escaped somehow and attacked you from behind.  
"The others?" I whispered, barely managing that.  
"Asleep. There was a fire hydrant nearby that Cyborg used to nullify it's powers."  
"Electric powers?"  
"Yes… How did you know?"  
"I feel like I did after the accident that turned me half-ghost. And the water trick," I croaked.  
"I'm sorry. I healed what I could but electricity is tricky. I don't know how much it affected and I don't have the medical knowledge to fix anything else."  
"'S alright. I heal fast," I smiled.  
"You're lucky your half ghost," she said,"your body's used to a low heart rate and your heart all but stopped. It's a miracle it still worked at all."  
"It's not the first time I've been electrocuted, Raven. It probably won't be the last," I said,"Hey, what did you want to talk about earlier?"  
"Just wanted to tell you to tone down the nervousness and quit revealing so much information about yourself before Robin suspects something. I think you gained some trust or respect from him tonight. Maybe both," she said, an almost unnoticeable smile on her face.  
"That was the goal," I smiled, relieved for the time being.  
"Get some rest, you need it," she said before leaving.

Not long after, I realized how tired I was and sleep found me soon after that.

When I awoke, sunlight bathed the room and I realized I was in a hospital room of sorts. Cyborg was checking a monitor and hadn't noticed I was awake yet.

"Hey, Cyborg right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Glad to see you awake, James."  
"Me too. How long was I out?" I asked, sitting up with more success than last night.  
"About 15 hours. Try not to move too much, man. I don't think you're body's ready for that yet."  
"Yeah I am," I replied after hearing how long I was unconscious. I removed a few needles and stood up, taking a fe steps before grabbing the bed rail. My vision was swimming and was darkening around the edges.  
"Easy! I told you you weren't ready," Cyborg chastised me.

He reached for me but I waved him off, my vision returning.  
"I'm fine. Sore, but fine," I said.  
"Dude you were electrocuted! Your heart almost stopped, You're not ready—"  
"Cyborg, I'm fine. I'm not battle ready, but I can walk around or at least move to another room. That couch in the ops room would be better than laying in a hospital bed attached to unnecessary monitors."  
"Fine. But if you want to move about the tower, Raven needs to check you over and maybe do a little more healing magic," Cyborg glared at me.  
"I don't suppose I can convince you otherwise?" I asked.  
"No," Cyborg said.  
"Alright," I sighed.

I followed Cyborg to the elevator. I entered as he pressed the button labeled with a '5'.

"Thanks for your help,man. I'm sorry we couldn't stop Overload before he attacked you," Cyborg spoke up.  
"You're welcome, and it's really not that big of deal," I said.  
"You're good in all of the Titans' books now. Well maybe not Robin's. Not yet anyways. Him and Raven are the hardest to gain trust from, but you got Raven's pretty easy. Is there something going on between the two of you?" Cyborg teased.  
"What? No!" I exclaimed, cheeks reddening. I hadn't thought of Raven that way since I mistook her for Sam when I first saw her eyes. Actually, I hadn't thought about something like that at all since I lost Sam.

Cyborg's laugh brought me out of my thoughts.  
"I'm just teasing ya dude! Raven generally doesn't let anyone get that close. But if you do decide to try something, good luck."  
"Uhh thanks?" I replied as the elevator doors opened.  
Cyborg just grinned and walked down the hallway, taking a left and walking a few doors down before knocking on the third door on the right.

"Raven" was printed on the door in black…well I don't know what it was. Ink or paint most likely, but it was hard to tell.  
"Yo, Raven!" Cyborg yelled, knocking again.  
"What?" Raven asked, opening the door a crack and clearly irritated.  
"James claims he's good to move around the tower, but not ready to battle yet. I figured you could make sure he's right and do some extra healing if he needs it," Cyborg explained.

Raven's response was opening the door, so I limped inside.  
"I'll be in the ops room if y'all need me!" Cyborg exclaimed and walked back to the elevator.

My first thought after looking at Raven's room was how much Sam would have enjoyed it. it was dark and was home to all kinds of creepy items.

The window was as big as the walls and covered by heavy curtains, blocking out almost all the sunlight. One wall was practically a bookshelf and was full of books. Most of which I couldn't read the titles of. Masks hung on the adjacent wall with a chest in the center of it. Several artifacts were balanced on pedestal like objects. The last wall had the headboard of the bed pressed against the center of it, a closet door on the left, and a nightstand on the right.

"Too creepy?" Raven asked.  
"Nah. One of my best friends was goth, remember?"  
"Yes, but I would think a half-demon's room would be creepier than a goth's," Raven answered, raising an eyebrow.  
"I wouldn't bet on that," I chuckled,"her parents didn't like her lifestyle so she didn't get much of a say in decorating her room. Your room doesn't bother me, Raven," I smiled. "Can we get this over with? I need to find Freakshow and get this sorted out," I gently reminded her.  
"Yeah. Just go lay on the bed," she said, pointing at it.

I walked to the bed and turned to see if she had followed before laying down. She was still by the door, seemingly lost in thought. I glanced at the artifacts again and immediately clutched my head, crying out in pain when I focused on a pedestal that held a red orb.

"Danny!" Raven said, forgetting my alias and her voice slightly higher than normal.  
I barely heard her as my eyes grew unfocused and images filled my mind. I yelled again, then fell unconscious.

DPTTDPTTPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDP

 **Flashback**

 _Freakshow paced back and forth mumbling to himself and carrying his staff. I stood next to Lydia and Hotep-Ra stood behind Freakshow._  
 _"Damn nuisances! That's all they are. They can't hope to defeat you, you're ghosts! They're human. Humans with powers, but human nonetheless," Freakshow rambled. I need these three things. I have one and I need to retrieve the one here in order to gain possession of the third one! You, Phantom!" Freakshow yelled, stopping his pacing._  
 _"Yes master," I replied._  
 _"Go! Test these 'Titans'. See if they live up to their hype. I may need to recruit more minions if you can't steal this item."_

 _I bowed my head and flew away, towards the noise of the city._

 _I remained invisible upon my arrival, watching the citizens walking to and fro. I dropped my invisibility, startling many citizens. Some of the braver ones called questions to me, asking who I was and what I wanted. Some even asked if I was with the Titans. I just laughed darkly and asked to see the Titans._

 _Shortly thereafter, a blue and white car drove up and three men got out. The two women descended from the sky._

 _"Who are you and what do you want?!" Robin called to me._  
 _"The Teen Titans," I answered. "I want to see how effective they are in battle."_  
 _"Well you got 'em!" Cyborg boomed._

 _I just smirked, charging an ectoblast and firing it at them. A black dome shielded them from my attack and when it disappeared I saw an object coming at me. I turned intangible, allowing it to pass through me._

 _"Where did he go?" Beast Boy asked._  
 _"Right here," I said, materializing where I was before. Then I flew at him but an energy ball hit me in the side, knocking me to the ground._

 _"You will NOT hurt my friends!" Starfire shouted, eyes a blazing green. She launched more energy balls at me, but I sunk into the ground and resurfaced in front of her, uppercutting her so hard she flew up twenty or so feet before I grabbed her and threw her at the ground. Where she landed a crater immediately formed and she did not stir._

 _Seconds after that, a green hawk started clawing at me, forcing me to dodge several attacks. However, one attack hit me, gashing my cheek causing green ectoplasm to pour out. The cut angered me and I made a ball of ice in my left hand and threw it at Beast Boy. Upon impact, Beast Boy, in hawk form, immediately started falling after being encased in ice and unable to move._

 _Several cries called out and I temporarily gained control of my mind when I realized he was going to die when he hit the ground. Horrified, I flew down and caught him before he hit the ground._

 _When I touched the ice, it broke apart showing a startled and relieved Beast Boy who stuttered,"Y-y-you s-saved me?"_

 _Then the control I had slipped away and I knocked him out with a right hook. As soon as I threw the punch, I was tackled by Cyborg who was screaming all kinds of profanity at me. I kicked him off and turned intangible again, allowing the mail dropbox Raven threw at me to pass through me._

 _"Azarath Metrion—" she started but I shot some ectogoo out of my right index finger towards her mouth, cutting her off._

 _Cyborg reappeared with his cannon out and shot it at me. I countered with an ectoblast that caused a small explosion that created a lot of smoke. Before I could get my bearings, a bo staff cracked across my back. I turned and immediately exhaled due to the thrust Robin sent to my stomach. He drew back back for another hit, but I lunged forward, tackling Robin. He dropped the staff during the tackle and I charged an ectoblast but Cyborg tackled me from behind. I landed facedown on the asphalt of the street, Cyborg on top of me. I reached behind me and launched an ectoblast once I felt his armor, launching him into the window of a local café._

 _Robin came back with a flurry of punches and kicks in various forms of martial arts. I dodged some of the attacks, but most connected before I grabbed him by the throat._

 _"I could end you right now," I whispered, turning my hand intangible. "Phase your heart out and the Titans would be without their beloved leader," I smirked evilly._

 _I reached towards him, but a black energy enveloped me. It turned me around and I was face to face with Raven, complete with four blood red eyes, jagged teeth, and tendrils of darkness escaping her cloak which had elongated to an impressive eight feet in length._

 _"You will not kill my friends," She said, her voice both deep with a guttural sound and high like a soprano, sounding like a hundred voices at the same time._

 _Before either of us could make a move, Lydia appeared, her tattoos swarmed Raven and we made our escape during the distraction._  
 _"Well Phantom, how effective were they?" Freakshow asked when we arrived back at our temporary lair._  
 _"Not very. The only one who could possibly defeat me is the one in blue. She's the most powerful and can shield the others from my attacks. My powers also don't work when she has me enveloped in hers._  
 _"So you can take what I need?"_  
 _"Of course."_  
 _"Then go, minion! Wayne Enterprises, bring me the power source!"_  
 _"As you command," I replied, turning intangible and leaving the bunker again._

A few days later

 _"You have devised a plan that you can execute now that you've healed, yes?" Freakshow asked._  
 _"Yes, their security wasn't a problem disregarding the antiecto gun last time," I said, wincing at the memory of being hit by it._  
 _"Remember the training we've been doing. You're stronger now! Use it! That way the one in blue doesn't overpower you and thwart our attempts. Try not to get tangled in a fight. Take it and return to me," Freakshow commanded._

 _I nodded, showing i understood and flew out of the lair again._

 _'Wayne Enterprises' shone in the night sky, identifying the building. The power source was in the fourth level basement. Mr. Wayne didn't want anyone reaching it, and he no doubt increased security after my first attempt._

 _I turned intangible and sunk into the ground until I reached the right depth of the fourth basement floor. I made three duplicates and ordered them to take out any guards that were on the floor while I went after the camera guard. I phased through the door and knocked the camera guard out, throwing him onto the floor after I was done. Then I disabled the antiecto gun DALV Corporations supplied Wayne Enterprises with before launching an ectoblast at the alarm ensuring it wouldn't go off._

 _I called my duplicates back and marched through the vault where the power source was kept. The trip wires and motion censor lasers that criss-crossed the room didn't stop me as I marched through them. The alarm wouldn't sound anyways. I reached the end and pulled out the gauntlet and glove, stuffing them into a bag Freakshow gave me before the mission._

 _The glove was to protect the wearer, while the gauntlet was powered by a microchip running off nuclear energy. I turned to leave, but the lights flashed on, temporarily blinding me. When my eyes adjusted, I saw the Titans standing in the doorway of the vault._

 _"This doesn't need to end like last time," I warned, charging an ectoblast before misspelling it._  
 _"You mean you running away?" Robin smirked_  
 _"No, me allowing half of your team to live out of the kindness of my heart. Including you," I mocked, flying at them hoping to cause an opening to fly away and return to Freakshow._

 _Instead, I flew headfirst into an obsidian wall. I rubbed my head, and then immediately turned intangible to avoid the energy Starfire threw at me._

 _"Fine you want a fight? You couldn't defeat one of me, how about," I split myself into two,"three of me!" we all said._

 _All three of us charged an ectoblast and threw it towards the center of the group in front of us._

 _"Titans, scatter!" Robin yelled and all the titans split up. One duplicate flew after Robin, the other Starfire. That left me with Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. My duplicates only served as a distraction so I could get away._

 _I charged an ectoice ball and threw at Cyborg's feet. Raven blocked it like I thought she would, so I inhaled and let loose my ice powers through my breath, freezing the ground they stood on. Cyborg slipped and slid so I wasted no time in charging an ectoblast and throwing it at him, knocking him out of the fight. Raven and Beast Boy had taken to the air, but only one made an attack. Raven grabbed for me with her magic, but I dodged it. Before I could retaliate, a blue whale landed on top of me. I turned intangible before the weight crushed me against the ground, and resurfaced by my duplicate fighting Starfire. I grabbed her from behind so she couldn't move as my duplicate went to kick her in the head._

 _She jumped up and kicked out at my duplicate with both feet, leaning against me. Then she turned around sharply, breaking my hold and shooting lasers from her eyes. They struck me in the chest, knocking me across the room where I hit the wall and fell to the ground, dazed._

 _Again, Raven wrapped me in her energy. But my duplicate tackled her, breaking her concentration and allowing me to break free. Looking around for an advantage, I saw Robin gain the upper hand on my duplicate, so I flew over and tackled him. I charged an ectoblast, planning on knocking him out, but a better idea occurred to me since he was their leader._

 _I allowed the ectoblast to dispel before hoisting Robin up and putting my index finger to his head like one would with a gun. I summoned my duplicates to flank me, which gave me the attention of the Titans._

 _"Robin!" Starfire yelled, energy in her hands._  
 _"Another move and he gets it," I threatened._  
 _"Uhhh, a finger, dude?" Beast Boy asked._

 _To prove my point a launched an ectobeam out of it at the floor between us before quickly aiming it back at Robin's head before anyone of the five could make a move._

 _"You'll find him at the top of the building," I said, turning us both intangible and floating up to the roof._

 _"You won't get away with this," Robin growled after I dropped him on the roof._

 _My answer was a wink before I flew back to the bunker to give Freakshow his prize._

 _Freakshow was ecstatic when I returned with the gauntlet._

 _"Good job, Phantom. I knew you had potential!" He praised me. "There's only one more thing to do before we take over the world! HAHA AHAHAHA!" Freakshow laughed._  
 _"And that is to grab the third thing?" I asked._  
 _"Oh fine, two things," Freakshow grumbled. "Eliminate the Titans so we don't have to watch our backs!"_

 _Again, I gained control of my mind and became horrified to hear that request._

 _"What? No way! I'm not killing anyone!" I yelled, charging an ectoblast to hit Freakshow with._  
 _"Is that free will?" Freakshow asked with disgust. "Obey me, minion!" Freakshow yelled, raising the staff above his head._  
 _"Yes, master," I replied, all control lost._  
 _"Good. Now you need more training. Come," Freakshow said, making kissing noises the way one would to a dog to get them to follow._

A few more days later

 _"Do this and you need only accomplish one more thing for me," Freakshow said._  
 _"As you wish. I will annihilate the Titans," I said, flying towards the city once more._

 _Instead of stopping at some random city block, I flew straight into the park at the heart of Jump City. It was there that I called them out, the citizens helping with their calls of help and to the police._

 _When they arrived I smirked and said,"not hard to draw you out is it?"_  
 _"You're a criminal and we'll put you down like the others. We have a city to protect," Robin replied._  
 _"I'm more ruthless than the others," I said, a predatory grin on my face. "You see, I have nothing to lose and that makes me more dangerous than anybody you faced or will face."_  
 _They remained silent so I charged an ectoblast, but I was hit before I could throw it._

 _Startled I saw Starfire with some more in her hands, throwing more. I dodged a few and gained control of my mind for a few brief seconds. It was long enough for Cyborg's attack to go unnoticed. His last punch sent me flying over the fountain and into a park bench that shattered upon impact._

 _"Off your game aren't ya?" Cyborg smirked, arming his cannon._  
 _Unlucky for him, I lost control again replied,"No, but you will be." Then I charged an ectoblast an launched it at him. He dodged, but failed to see the ecto-ice I sent his way. It hit his cannon arm and I followed the attack with an ectoblast, shattering his frozen arm. Then I swung a leg kick, knocking him across the park._

 _Robin exploded on the scene not long after…literally. Launching his explosive disks and running towards me, bo staff in hand. I turned intangible, avoiding the explosives and dropped it as we began to stalk each other, neither one making a move._

 _I realized, too late, that this was a distraction when Beast Boy head butted me across the park in his ram form._

 _I again regained control of my mind as Raven rose out of the ground in front of me._

 _"What's going on?" I muttered, giving Raven a confused look. She grabbed me, but not as tightly as she had before, giving me a confused look as well. Then Freakshow regained control and sent a message of desperation to me._

 _"Minion! Come, retreat. I need you here with me!" he communicated to me._

 _I turned and took to the air as quickly as I could, breaking out of Raven's magic. I didn't make it far as Beast Boy, in pterodactyl form, grabbed me in his talons. I turned intangible and launched an ectoblast at him, knocking him out of the sky. A black aura grabbed him before he hit the ground, then came after me. I flew right and launched an ice blast at the manipulator, but Robin threw another explosive at it, blowing it up before it reached it's mark._

 _I inhaled for another ice exhalation, but found it hard to breathe at all after Starfire flew from the ground to where I was in the air, striking me in the stomach. I lost some altitude before regaining control of my flight, struggling to breathe and looked up to see her swing a double-handed downward blow at my head. My eyes widened as I tried to erect my shield, but I didn't have enough time. A small crater formed when I hit the ground._

 _I climbed out of it and saw all five of them huddled together in a group. I saw my opportunity to end them and return to Freakshow, so I inhaled again summoning my ghostly wail. However, I regained control of my mind again, this time permanently._

 _Confused, I exhaled and missed the disk Robin threw at me. It exploded a few feet from me, blowing me backwards. I hit the ground and immediately rolled out of instinct, missing the elbow drop Cyborg attempted to finish me with. I stood up, trying to figure out what was happening. That was when an orange hand, holding a green ball to strengthen her punch, hit me in the face and sending me through the fountain that collapsed on top of me. I groaned and went intangible so I could stand again, but was quickly grabbed by an obsidian energy upon re-materializing._

 _Robin's green boot came around in a vicious roundhouse kick, knocking me out._

 **End Flashback**

"Danny. Danny!" Raven said, shaking me with eyes wide.  
"Yeah?" I mumbled, not entirely sure of what just happened.  
"What happened?" she demanded. "Are you injured?"  
"Just a headache," I mumbled, suddenly feeling the pain in my head and soreness from the day before.  
"What happened?"

"I don't know… I think I saw our battles. It was like I was watching it from above, but I had all the thoughts of myself at the time. You looked scary with four red eyes, Starfire was throwing her energy, Robin had his staff, Freakshow was hiding outside the city. But it was blurry and I couldn't tell where," I said angry before I remembered something. "I stole a gauntlet from Wayne Enterprises," I gasped.

"Yeah. A power source that powered the gauntlet but they were trying to get the chip in it to make cleaner and more efficient power," Raven said before explaining the other scenes to me," Star bolts is what Starfire's attack is called. When you saw me…that was my demon half," Raven said, knowing immediately what I was talking about.

"Oh god," I said, starting to breakdown,"I was like him! I can't be him! I still have my humanity, I…" I trailed off, tears slowly spilling out of my eyes. "Why are you helping? I attempted to kill you all. I almost did," I whispered, remembering the wail I almost used and reaching into Robin's chest.

"I didn't want to," Raven admitted. "But Clockwork convinced me. I had my doubts when your emotions surfaced and I could feel them and sense that you genuinely had no idea what was happening. Clockwork raised points I couldn't argue with and I felt the sincerity and remorse in your story. I'm assuming by 'him' you meant Dan? Your evil future self?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I was ruthless. I was Freakshow's puppet and he used me. Used the accident to weaken me more and influence me more. But something was happening to him during our last battle. I kept regaining and losing control of my mind and when he regained control, he sent a message asking me to come back and retreat from the battle. He needed me." I said, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head as guilt, sorrow, and fear overwhelmed me.

"You weren't yourself," Raven said in a softer version of her monotone. "Let me heal you. Then we'll look for Freakshow and you can clear your name with the Titans. Then you can do as you please."  
"Alright," I said composing myself. She was right after all, Freakshow was the cause of all this. If I could clear my name with the Titans, then maybe I could live a normal life and leave my ghost-half behind me. Maybe I could reverse the accident so I was no longer half ghost. After all, my obsession was gone, I could no longer protect the ones I loved.

Raven pressed a blue hand to my chest, then to my back. I instantly felt some relief as some pain went away.

"That's all I can do. The rest is you," she said.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"C'mon. I'll walk with you to the ops room, I think Robin wants to talk to you.  
"Me? Why?" I said, panicking.  
"Not you, Danny. You, James."  
"Oh right. I forgot, having just seen first hand some of the things I did."  
"Danny," Raven said, sternly. "Quit beating yourself up over it. I forgave you, I'm sure they will to, given time."  
I nodded, but only gained some confidence at her words.  
'At least she'll be on my side,' I thought as we stepped into the elevator, where she pressed the button to the top floor.

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile in the sewers below Jump City

Slade watched his plan to make Ternion fail for the third time.

He couldn't help but think that this new 'Titan' was familiar and he wanted him to pay for his interference. Oh how he wanted to make him suffer…

Walking to another table to review some reports on his other operations, Slade's one eye found a newspaper.

 **"Teen Titans Defeated Once Again By Ghostly Villain"** the headline displayed. Slide quickly pulled up all the footage he had of the Titans' fight with the ghost and his one eye opened slightly before narrowing. He was limiting his powers, but his style was still the same.

"Well, what do we have here? A villain working for the Titans? Or a villain undercover to decimate them?" Slade spoke. "Regardless, I could use someone like you. Maybe you don't have to suffer after all. I mean, we do have the same goal don't we, Phantom?"

Slade turned and walked to the exit, forming multiple plans and scenarios. Going over all the things that could cause any of his plans to fail and calculating how to limit them so he could pick the one with the greatest chance of success. He chuckled as he found the one that would recruit Phantom to help him extinguish the Titans.

 **So I answered some of what Danny did under Freakshow's control. I apologize again for the wait on this chapter, but I have a month before next semester of college so I'll try to get a few more chapters up. Hope y'all enjoyed it.**  
 **'Til next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

 **Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or whatever else you celebrate this time of year. This is my present to y'all. Let's see if I can bring Raven and Danny closer in a realistic manner.**

 **Danny POV**

Multiple questions were filling my head as I followed Raven to the ops room.

What happened for me to gain control? What did Robin want? Will the Titans ever forgive me?

My thoughts were cut off when the door slid open.

"Surprise!" all of the Titans except Raven yelled.

I jumped from the unexpected noise and immediately glared at Raven.

"You knew," I accused.

"I didn't say I agreed with them," she shrugged," but yes, I knew."

"It was very last minute. No one expected you to recover so quickly, but you did and that's all that matters," Cyborg said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Uhhh, thanks," I said, uncomfortable with the situation.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked me.

"Sore, but I should be fine in a day or two," I replied.

"Good. I'd like for you to stay with us awhile longer, James. At least until we catch Phantom," he said. "I'd like to see how you do on the course too," he added.

Truthfully, I didn't want to stay. They wouldn't accept me if they knew who I really was; but in these circumstances I had to.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Thanks for the offer," I said, attempting to smile back.

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, rising a few feet in the air. "We have a new friend staying in the the Tower! Is that not most wonderful?" Starfire asked.

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"More or less, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Robin grinned at Starfire, who grinned back.

Shortly thereafter, the party started. It wasn't much, but we had pizza and cake and danced to some pop songs Starfire was obsessed with. Beast Boy and Starfire were the only continuous dancers, but Cyborg would join them from time to time.

Despite how nervous and uncomfortable I was, I found myself having a good time. At least until Robin pulled me away from the party.

"Thanks for everything you did, James," he told me after leading me into a corner a little ways away from the dancing.

"It was no problem," I said, trying to end this quickly.

"Regardless, you helped us… saved me. Even though I attempted to attack you after the thermos failed."

"It really wasn't a problem, Robin. You would have done the same, I'm sure."

"Maybe. How's the thermos going?"

"I haven't had time to fix it, but I think I know why it failed."

"Good. So you've only teleported twice?" Robin asked.

"Uhh, yeah. I don't really know how it works. I just knew I had to reach you and flying wasn't fast enough. Then I was there. Same thing when I teleported away."

"What else can you do?" He asked, and I could see the calculations he was making.

"Well… I fly, heal fast, apparently teleport, and I have these," I said charging a red ectoball before dispelling it.

Robin nodded," let me know when you're better. I want to see you on our course. Good night, James. And thanks again," he said before leaving the room.

"Good night," I said before he left.

I turned towards the party again and saw Starfire and Beast Boy still dancing while Raven leaned against the bar counter in the kitchen. She gave me a look, so I walked over to where she stood.

"What'd Robin want?" She asked.

"To thank me and ask about my powers. He really wants to see me on whatever course you have."

"I figured as much, though not this soon. But you're building trust and that's good."

"To what end? Once they know who I am it won't matter. I tried to kill all of you, Robin twice," I whispered.

"I know my friends. They'll be bitter, but once they realize you weren't doing any of that intentionally they'll come around. Right now you just need to build your case."

I nodded, deferring to her judgement. They were her friends after all. Then I realized how tired I was and asked," where am I going to sleep? The medical room again?"

"No. You don't have to stay in the med bay again. You can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Thanks," I said, then walked over to it.

I sat on the end with Starfire and watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play some ninja game. A few hours after that, everyone had dismissed themselves and I finally laid down and fell asleep.

DPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTT

 _I was in a desolate town. Everything was destroyed or to damaged to use or inhabit. Ash was still descending from the sky and clouds moved to block the sun. Several bodies littered the street on which I tread. Then, I heard my name._

 _"Danny! Danny!" the voice called to me. "Why'd you do it, Danny?" it continued._

 _"Do what?! I shouted back._

 _"Kill everyone! Destroy the town… kill me," it whispered._

 _"I didn't!" I yelled._

 _"You did," the voice accused, suddenly behind me as opposed to echoing everywhere._

 _I turned around and flinched, stepping back as a gasp escaped my lips. "Sam?" I asked._

 _"Why'd you do it, Danny?" she asked._

 _"I didn't," I whispered, trying to stop my legs from collapsing._

 _"You killed me, killed Tucker," she continued._

 _"I tried to save you… Sam I… I loved you! I loved all of you," I cried._

 _"Then why did you kill us?" she whispered, caressing my cheek._

 _"I didn't," I choked out again._

 _"You did, dude," Tucker said, walking out of the ash a few yards behind Sam._

 _I said nothing. I couldn't. My throat closed and I fell to my knees, unable to stop myself from collapsing any longer. But the accusations weren't done._

 _"Danny," my mom said, appearing next to Tucker along with my dad and sister._

 _"You could have saved us, Danny-boy," my dad said._

 _"But you let us die. Why, little brother?" Jazz asked me._

 _"We loved you, Danny, but you killed us all," Sam said._

 _I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't truly be blaming me._

 _"Mr. Fenton, do you refuse to acknowledge the truth?" Lancer asked me, completing the sextet that I allowed to die… that I killed._

 _"Now you see, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked._

 _"You killed us, Danny," Sam said._

 _"Why, dude?" Tucker asked._

 _"It wasn't him," a new voice said._

 _I looked up to see my savior descending, but quickly became horrified when I saw who it was._

 _"It was me!" Dan laughed. "But you are me, so technically you did kill them."_

 _"Why'd you do it, Danny?" Sam asked, caressing my cheek again._

 _I whimpered. Why wouldn't they listen?_

 _I felt Sam's caress vanish and I raised my head to see them all tied to the sauce warmer of the Nasty Burger._

 _They all stared accusingly at me. Then Dan appeared next to me and said," do it, Danny."_

 _"No… No! I'm not you!" I yelled._

 _"Ah, but you are," Dan laughed, making a mirror of ice in front of me before vanishing._

 _I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection. I was Dan… flaming white hair, blue skin, fangs… all of it was there. I was no longer me._

 _"Why, Danny?" Sam and Tucker asked me as I raised my arm against my will and fired an ectoblast._

 _The resulting explosion engulfed everything around me. Everything was orange and through the flames I could hear six voices asking why while a seventh voice chuckled._

* * *

Someone was shaking me, then I heard a voice with it. I shot up, doing a front flip and charging an ectoblast. I turned around, tears coursing down my face while I hovered in the air. I discharged the energy when I saw who awoke me. I realized it wasn't who had plagued my dreams and lowered myself to the floor.

Her wide eyes returned to normal, but worry was evident in them.

"Danny," She said.

I shook my head. I couldn't talk. I wasn't ready to talk about it. They blamed me for it. I was him…I killed them. It was all my fault.

I dropped my head into my hands and felt my shoulders shake with the grief and guilt I was feeling. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't look up.

Even though they were different, I could still see Sam's accusing eyes in her amethyst ones.

"Danny," she said again, softly.

I could still hear them accusing me. Why couldn't they understand that I loved them and tried to save them?

I felt anger course through me and I welcomed it. Any emotion was better than the hurt and guilt I felt. Only problem was I still felt them. They were just moved to the back burner while anger took the front.

"Danny!" she said again, this time alarmed.

I looked up, and saw my eyes change from blue to green in her eyes. Then the rest of my body caught up.

Two rings appeared at my waist and traveled in opposite directions. When they finished their path, I stood in front of Raven as Phantom. I turned intangible and floated through the roof, leaving behind a startled and alarmed Raven.

I turned tangible again and took off over the bay, flying to the ocean. I kept flying, hoping to get secluded and forget my emotions.

I flew until I couldn't hold them back anymore. I stopped flying, raised my head to the sky, and screamed, pouring all my emotions into a ghostly wail.

After what felt like an eternity, I stopped and panted, trying to catch my breath.

Once I caught it, I turned to go back. I felt slightly better, but then I saw Raven. Levitating hundreds of feet away from me and I knew she saw. Before I could do anything else, the emotional trauma, physical exertion, and lack of good sleep caught up to me. I fell, transforming from Phantom to Fenton as my eyes drifted close.

 **Raven POV**

I sat up in bed, not knowing what had waken me. Then I felt it… fear, guilt, and denial were radiating around the tower. For a moment, I couldn't tell where they were coming from. In my groggy state, I didn't realize who the main suspect should be until I pinned the location to the ops room.

I waved my hand as I got out of bed, making a black portal in my floor that I walked over and seconds later appeared in the ops room.

I didn't know why I was checking on him, but I decided it was because I wouldn't be able to sleep feeling emotions this strong. Even with that excuse, I knew it was a lie.

I didn't dwell on it because I found myself standing behind the couch Danny was sleeping on. I went to wake him, but my curiosity got the better of me. Even though I shouldn't, I placed my hand on his head and saw what was troubling him.

 _"It wasn't him,"_ I heard Danny's future self say _," it was me. But you are me, so technically you did kill them,"_ he laughed.

 _"Why'd you do it?"_ a female whispered. I placed her as Sam when I saw her eyes and taste in clothing.

I heard Danny whimper and faded out to wake him from his nightmare. On my way out, I saw the 'Nasty Burger' and the six from my last trip into his mind tied to something inside the destroyed wall.

I re-entered my body and tried to wake him as quickly as I could. He was making progress. he was getting better. He couldn't afford to see it again.

"Danny," I said, giving him a slight shake. "Danny," I said again and his eyes flew open.

I could see the glazed look his eyes had, as though he wasn't totally here. I was proven right when he somersaulted in the air, charging an ectoblast in the process. But it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared as I saw recognition appear in his eyes as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Danny…" I said again, placing my hand on his shoulder while he bowed his head and cried silently.

I called his name again instead of embracing him like most people would have. Physical contact wasn't my thing and just placing my hand on his shoulder made his emotions all the more powerful to me. Not to mention I failed to see how a hug would have helped him anyways.

So I softened my voice, hoping to sympathize with him. after all, I had the same style of nightmares after I unleashed Trigon and Hell on Earth. My friends would accuse me. The world did too, but their accusations hurt the worst.

I became alarmed when I felt a new emotion. One that could be dangerous when thrown into the mix of emotions he was already feeling. I tried one last time to get him to open up. Let him know he wasn't alone.

"Danny," I said. Then I had no idea what to say when he looked up at me. Ice blue eyes gleaming to green before he transformed. In a matter of seconds he was Phantom and had disappeared from the room.

A few moments passed before I decided to follow him, not knowing what he would do in this state.

I was relieved when I saw him flying over the ocean and away from the city. That helped prove he wasn't a bad as I once thought. As bad as the Titans thought.

I followed him, keeping several hundreds of feet back so I didn't disturb him. He stopped abruptly and raised his head to the heavens.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Danny screamed, but this wasn't any scream, this was…

 _'His wail…'_ I thought, covering my ears and remembering the day we first captured him and he threatened us with it.

I looked up and saw red waves leaving his mouth and slowly expanding as they were pushed further away from him. They reminded me of a sonic wave and I suddenly wondered how long he could perform this attack. And how powerful it was.

Some time later, he stopped and bent over in the classic 'need air' stance. Then he turned around and upon seeing me stopped. His eyes widened, then closed as he morphed back into his human half and plummeted to the water thousands of feet below.

I caught him with my magic and pulled him to me before making a disk for him to lay on while I flew us back to the tower.

TTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDP

I had to keep up appearances so the other Titans didn't ask questions. I made my tea and sat in the corner of the ops room reading until I thought enough time had passed. Then, I declared I was going to mediate.

But even though everything went as normal, there was one question everyone asked upon entering the ops room. Where was Danny?

Unknown to the others, he was currently sleeping in front of my bed. He had yet to awaken since he lost consciousness after his wail.

When I opened my door, he was leaning against my bed, staring at the red orb that triggered his memory last time he was in my room.

I approached him cautiously, not knowing him well enough to know how he would react.

"Thanks," he said, turning to look at me.

"For what?" I asked, voice devoid of any emotion.

"Everything I guess. But mainly saving me. I probably wouldn't have woken up after all the power I used."

"So that was your wail? It's a high power attack?"

"Yes. My 'ghostly wail' if you would," he chuckled. "It's my power of last resort. It's dangerous and it almost always drains me of my power for several hours. I use it out of fear. Well, mostly anyways. Last night I found it was a good outlet."

"Your emotions were so strong they woke me… What happened for you to be so distressed?" I asked, testing to see if he would open up.

He seemed to battle with himself before sighing and dropping his head.

"They blamed me. All six of them blamed me for the accident. And Sam wouldn't stop asking why. Then Tucker started asking too—" his voice cracked.

"I understand," I told him softly.

He looked at me with both disbelief and hope in his eyes, so I continued.

"When I was responsible for the xenocide of the human race. I had dreams of the entire human population accusing me, but my friends accusations hurt the worst. The entire time my father laughed and praised me for doing my deed.

"But you reversed the effects. No one died," he said, bowing his head again.

"Yes, but it still happened. I still did it. My friends were the only humans left on Earth and they reversed the effects."

"Do they stop? The nightmares?" he asked.

"Mine did, eventually. I think it was mainly because of Robin and Beast Boy. They didn't blame me, none of my friends did. But Robin always made it a point to tell me that. Beast Boy just kept inviting me to things. I declined most of them, but knowing I was thought of and they wanted to include me helped me get over it. Bottom line, I wasn't shunned and my friends made it clear how much I meant to them."

"But I'm alone," Danny whispered. "I don't mean to make my situation sound worse than yours, but everyone died for real. I couldn't reverse it. Even Clockwork wouldn't allow me to. I can't bring them back and they blame me…"

"Danny, I don't know you that well. I never met your loved ones either. But I can tell you that you're not alone. You have Clockwork. You have me. Even the other Titans are here. And based on what you've told me about your friends and family, the way you speak about them, they would never blame you."

Danny was silent. I moved to his side and settled into my lotus position, hovering just a few few above the ground. I hoped that, somehow, it would help him.

"The other Titans are only here until my identity is revealed. And I can't say I would blame them after what I've done."

"They'll come around. I destroyed the world as we know it and they still accept me."

"They knew you before everything happened though. They don't know me."

"They know your human half. They'll know how you are without outside influence," I said, turning my head and looking at him.

He turned his head and looked at me. "What you said before… about me having you. Is that permanent?"

I was silent. What if he really did turn into his future self. Would I put him down or try to help him?

"Yes," I whispered, surprising myself with the sincerity of my answer. Then I realized two things.

The first was that he wouldn't turn into his future self so long as he wasn't alone and despised.

The second was that his evil half was no worse than mine. I was actually the worse of the two. I killed an entire race because I had no faith or determination to stop it. His loved ones died and he tried to ease the pain by removing his human half. An action that backfired, but had no evil intentions.

Danny's eyes widened at my revelation and his arms were around my waist before I could stop him. I was so startled that I fell out of the air, but I, shockingly, didn't mind. Even more shocking, I hugged him back. Gently, but it was a hug nevertheless.

'N _evermore has a lot to answer for,'_ I thought.

"Thanks, Raven," Danny whispered.

My cheeks reddened slightly,"You're welc—" I started, but the alarm cut me off.

We jumped apart at the sound. Then I moved to the door to learn about the emergency that the city was facing now.

I reached the door, then remembered Danny had "disappeared".

I opened a portal and quickly explained the situation to Danny.

"No one knew where you went. Step into it and come to the tower. Say you were swimming in the bay to clear your head and came to the tower once you heard the alarm," I instructed.

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"Just do it!" I said, walking out and towards the ops room.

TTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTT

 **Danny POV**

I fell into the bay. I guess I should be upset that Raven made a portal that dropped me in the bay, but I was more relieved that she was there for me. Plus it fit the story I was supposed to tell.

As I made my way up to the tower, I couldn't help but think that Clockwork still hadn't been wrong. Raven and I shared more than we knew… Although I'm still waiting to "flourish and for my life to be better".

When I entered the ops room, everyone except Raven looked at me, stunned. Then everyone started talking at once.

I don't know where my calmness came from but once Robin quieted them down, I said what I knew they wanted to know.

"I went to the bay for a swim. It helps clear my head, and I lost track of time. Then I heard the alarm and came running up here to see what it was."

Robin looked at my still wet clothes and nodded. Apparently Raven's story checked out.

I sneaked a glance at her and she nodded in approval.

"So what's the emergency?" I prompted, startling myself with my boldness.

 _'When did I get this comfortable?'_ I thought

"It's Slade. He's planning something again. And knowing him it's something big," Robin said and everyone gasped.

"Uhhh… who's Slade? I asked.

 **So a small cliffhanger? I mean y'all know what arc is about to happen. But how will I go about it?**  
 **I'm hoping for one more update before spring semester starts so be on the look out guys. And please be thinking of the ones affected in my region of the U.S. with the tornadoes, at 5am and earlier on Christmas Eve no less. My area was lucky, it passed right over me.**  
 **Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed and Happy New Year!**  
 **'Til next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Overseer Part One**

 **Good news is here's an update! Better news is there will be several updates over the next few days because this chapter is massive so I decided to split it into three parts. The first two I have already written. The bad news is college resumes Monday and I don't know when the update after these chapters will be. However I promise I will never give up on any story I post. If I don't finish it, I died while it was in progress…**

 **Anyways, this chapter and the parts following this have been my favorite thus far. I hope you enjoy and please lmk what your favorite chapter has been and why. My goal is to please you.**

 **Disclaimer: Is this still necessary? I only own the plot. Merriam-Webster gets credit for the definition.**

Overseer: A person who watches and directs the work of other people in order to be sure that a job is done correctly.

 **Danny POV**

"Uhhh… who's Slade?" I asked.

"He's the only villain we can't defeat. Every battle ends in a stalemate at best," Robin said.

"It's like he's three steps ahead of us at all times," Cyborg added.

"He is not the nice!" Starfire yelled. "He once forced friend Robin into being his apprentice!"

Beast Boy and Raven remained silent, only nodding to agree with the others.

From the grim expression on everyone's face, I thought he must be a very difficult enemy.

"What makes him so difficult is we never know his motive," Robin said.

"Sounds like a big problem," I said, uncertain on how to use the information they had given me.

We stood in silence for a moment. Then I heard a _ping_ and Robin ran to the center of the room where a hologram of Jump City, from an aerial view, had appeared.

"He's in an abandoned warehouse by the docks," Robin said.

"Not very original is he," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Maybe if the situation wasn't so serious, Beast Boy and Cyborg would have laughed.

Robin ran out of the room without saying anything more. Cyborg and Beast Boy were right behind him.

I looked at Starfire and Raven to see what they were going to do. Starfire looked back at me, pointed up, and walked out.

"Remember to limit your powers," Raven told me.

"I'll try," I told her.

Together, we walked out and joined Starfire on the roof. The wind whipped around us, blowing Starfire's hair around her and my bangs back. Raven simply pulled her hood up to stop her hair from flying all over.

I looked up and groaned.

"It's going to storm," I stated, seeing the black clouds gathering.

The girls just shrugged and flew after Cyborg's car and Robin's motorcycle.

I followed them, wondering how bad this 'Slade' was and unable to shake the bad omen the storm seemed to give me.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this,'_ I thought.

DPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTT

It started to rain when we reached the warehouse.

Lightning flashed and seconds later thunder shook the Earth.

"Rob," Cyborg started, his red eye eerie in the current weather. "There's explosives everywhere in there. It'll be suicide if we go after him."

"We have no choice. I have to know what he's planning," Robin said before turning to me. "You're not a Titan. I'm not going to make you fight this battle. If you decide to do so, it'll be your choice."

I looked at him, then gazed at each Titan. I couldn't abandon them… could I? My eyes fell on Raven and I remembered the last part of our conversation from earlier.

 **Flashback**

 _"You said I had you… that you were here. Is that permanent?"_ I had asked, terrified of her response.

There was silence. My heart thudded in my chest, accelerating as the silence dragged on… and then…

 _"Yes,"_ she had whispered, and I couldn't restrain the relief that washed over me.

I embraced her, feeling the happiest I had in a long time.

 **End Flashback**

I couldn't abandon her… she was the only one left that accepted me. At least the only one that was living.

"I'm with you," I told Robin.

He nodded and turned towards the double doors that served as a side entrance to the building.

Lightning flashed and the rain's intensity increased as we reached the door.

The thunder rumbled and Robin kicked the doors open. We sprinted inside, our clothes dripping water onto the concrete floor of the warehouse.

The first thing I saw was a black silhouette standing a few feet away from the center of the room. The next were the explosives Cyborg had mentioned earlier.

Cyborg hadn't been joking about this being suicide, two C4s were placed on the support beams around the room and another three were placed on barrels scattered around the room. They all had the radioactive sign on them.

The third thing I saw was the size of this room. It was about half the length of a football field and support beams were placed approximately every 20 feet away from each other.

The last thing I noticed was the formation we had settled in. Robin was at the head, but three of us stood on either side of him and behind each other. This formed a balanced 'V' formation, something they couldn't do without a sixth person.

"Hello, Robin," a male voice said. I whipped my head back to see the silhouette had walked into the center of the room.

Lightning flashed again and I saw his features through the light it created. An all black suit with a black and orange mask. Only one eye was visible.

"Slade," Robin growled.

"I see you added one to your ranks. Too bad you're all dying today."

"You'll go down with us then," Robin snapped.

"Do you really think I'm foolish enough for my own trap to kill me?" Slade asked.

When he finished, bots approached him from behind. There was at least 25 of these things and each one slightly resembled the man in front of us.

Each of the Titans got battle ready.

"If you use your blasts, be accurate," Robin whispered to all of us.

Seconds later, the bots charged us and everyone sprang into action.

Robin charged towards Slade, evading some bots and destroying others with his bo staff as he tried to reach the man. That was all I could see before they reached us.

Cyborg punched through a few before getting overrun. I launched a small ectoblast at the group, effectively helping Cyborg and not causing an explosion.

I saw Beast Boy and Starfire double teaming multiple bots, but then I had bots of my own.

I roundhouse kicked one into the others, buying myself time. I charged another blast and used it to make my punch more powerful.

I punched through one of the bots and launched it at a bot that was behind the one I had just disabled.

I knew I had stayed immobile for too long, so I jumped in the air and did a backflip, landing behind the bot that had come from behind me. I grabbed his head and charged an ectoblast, causing the bot's head to explode.

Another bot ran at me with the one I had kicked. I ducked a punch, but the last one tackled me and we rolled on the cold, hard concrete. The bot was on top of me when our momentum had ceased. He punched me in the ribs and then the face.

I caught his next punch and used my other hand to push him away. I blindly grabbed his fast and launched a blast.

It disabled the bot, but out of my desperation (and to my horror), it was heading straight to an explosive rigged barrel. I could only watch as it got closer and closer to to it.

Then it was enveloped in black energy and was gone. I sighed in relief and looked to where Raven was. I didn't get a chance to see what was going on in her battle because I got kicked in the head by another bot.

My vision swam and then the bot was disabled. How and by whom, I didn't know. My vision slowly returned and when I could see clearly again, I was met with Robin and Slade engaged in hand to hand combat.

I sat up and saw the other Titans finishing the remaining bots. Raven was suddenly next to me and helped me up.

"Thanks," I said.

She nodded and turned to go help the others. A bot jumped from the shadows and hit her in the side of the head with a pipe. A split second later, my blast obliterated it.

I thought I had gotten it before it hit Raven, but realized I was wrong when I saw her hit the ground. Blood flowed freely down her face.

"Raven!" I cried and flew to her.

She lay, unmoving, and soon the others joined me. I shook her and called her name but nothing worked.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't have any powers that would help her.

Cyborg pushed me out of the way, medical supplies already in hand. I had no idea where those had come from, but I didn't care so long as it helped.

He cleaned the cut, but cut was an understatement. A gash extended from her right temple to below her right eye.

Cyborg continued to patch her up, crudely sewing it closed and wrapping gauze around it.

I continued watching until I heard a chuckle and looked to my left to see Slade standing over a kneeling Robin.

Anger exploded through me. How dare this prick delay my search for Freakshow. Or almost kill the only one alive that accepted me. Thinking of the last thought made me think of who I had lost in the explosion and it only fueled my anger.

I was shaking in rage as I picked up the pipe. With a snarl, I exploded to half my speed and swung the pipe at Slade's head. It connected, knocking him sideways as his mask hit the ground.

I charged an ectoblast and punched him in the stomach causing him to rise into the air slightly. Then I launched it and he flew into the wall 30 feet behind me.

I flew over to where he was and thunder shook the building as I picked him up and threw him to where Raven was laying, everyone except me and Robin around her.

I flew to continue my beatdown, but Robin beat me to it. He grabbed him by his collar and lifted him into a sitting position. That was when we saw that where a face was supposed to be, a video screen was instead.

Slade chuckled and the video screen turned on, showing the real Slade standing in a dark room.

"Hello, Robin," he greeted just like the bot had. "You undoubtedly defeated me with the help of your new friend. Though I am quite curious to know why you allowed a villain into your ranks. I thought that would be against your code, but who am I to judge?"

"What are you rambling about Slade?" Robin demanded.

Meanwhile, I was frozen in fear. _'He knows,'_ I thought.

"You don't know? Your new addition is Danny Phantom," Slade said. "I figured he would shoot the explosives I rigged and kill you all like he tried to do before. It doesn't matter though, I can do that from here. So, Mr. Phantom, if you leave the building, I'm in the sewers. You'll make an excellent addition to my ranks."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not Phantom! I know him, however, and he wouldn't kill," I said, hoping the words come out more confident than I felt.

"So you're a good boy now? A hero?" Slade laughed. "Very well, save them. But when they reject you, come find me. I have something you want. Or rather… someone."

With that Slade raised a remote and pressed a button.

I grabbed Robin and yelled for the Titans to grab someone. Cyborg grabbed Raven, who had awoken at some point, and Starfire. Beast Boy held her other hand and I grabbed his, completing the connection.

I turned all of us intangible as the explosion started. It engulfed the building and it fell in on itself.  
I flew us out to the dock where ships load and unload their cargo. It was the farthest I could get us and the warehouse was burning bright orange despite the relentless rain that was soaking us all now that I dropped the intangibility.

I was immediately right hooked by a green glove. I fell on my side, my head hanging off the dock.

I was grabbed and pulled up, face to face with Robin.

"Who are you?!" He screamed at me.

I held my hands up in surrender, but Robin didn't let go.

"If I told you, would you believe me anyways?" I asked.

Robin glared at me. All the other Titans were watching, confusion and conflict on their faces. I looked at Raven last and saw that through her mask of indifference, she was worried. This was the day I dreaded and she was confident about. And it wasn't going her way.

I smiled weakly at her and looked back at Robin. "I'm Danny Phantom," I said.

Robin hit me again. A straight jab to the jaw. His grip was the only thing that kept me from falling into the water. Lightning flashed again.

"How?" Robin seethed.

Thunder rolled as I answered. "I'm half-human. What you see now is my human half, Danny Fenton," I whispered. "My ghost half—" I summoned Phantom, twin blue-white rings appearing at my waist and traveling in opposite directions turned me into my alter ego—"is Danny Phantom," I finished.

"Duuuuude," Beast Boy said in awe.

"That's why he had human qualities, Robin," Cyborg said.

"Why'd you join us? Trying to finish the job?" Robin demanded, ignoring the Titans' reactions

I shook my head. "No. I could have done that multiple times now. And I just saved all of you from that explosion. I needed help. After Skulker made an appearance, I needed my thermos back. I needed to find Freakshow and I needed a place to stay, or at least eat, while I did. You had resources I needed."

Robin was silent. He just glared at me.

"Look… I don't fully remember everything. Some of my memories came back and I'm sorry for everything I did while being controlled. Everything I did after I was me again too. I'm not a villain… but I'm no longer a hero either," I said.

Robin had no visible reaction. Cyborg stood, seemingly contemplating everything I had revealed and said. Beast Boy stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly parted. Starfire was crying for some reason and Raven still wore her mask. But her eyes were different. I saw worry, but also regret? and confusion? I didn't know. I couldn't decipher her the way I could Sam and Tucker, we weren't that close.

What I did know was that nothing I said mattered and nothing I would say would matter.

I bowed my head and said," Fine. I get it. You helped me with the thermos so thanks for that. I'll just have to find Freakshow on my own."

I phased through Robin's grip and ripped off the necklace Raven had made to mask my powers. I ignored his demand for me to come back and flew away.

Only four thoughts were on my mind.

The first was that Raven would be okay. The second was why she hadn't helped me. The third was I had to find Freakshow. The final was Slade had someone… but who could he have that affected me? Everyone was dead.

He couldn't know about Freakshow and I don't care about Vlad.

That's when thought five hit me. What if I brought him to the Titans? Would they help me then?

I stopped thinking after that and just acted. I beat Slade's robot, I could beat him.

I turned intangible and flew into the ground.

Into the sewers below Jump City…

 **Raven POV**

I needed to go into a healing trance. I don't know how bad my injury was, but it hurt. I felt stitches and the gauze wrapped around my head. The right side of my face was also warm and sticky.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head because I had to tell my friends the truth about Danny. Robin had interrogated him long enough.

I was shocked when I saw Danny phase out of Robin's grip and fly away.

'Shit!' I thought, cursing myself for not being faster in helping him and zoning out at the end to think of my injury.

I could only hope he would come back. Or at the very least talk to me in the near future.

"C'mon. We have to get back to Titan's Tower before this storm gets worse," Cyborg said.

It was getting worse. Lightning flashed more often and thunder was rumbling louder and closer.

"No! We need to find him!" Robin yelled.

"What about Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

I stood shakily and swayed, Starfire's steady hand keeping me from falling.

"I'll live," I said. "I agree with Robin, Danny needs to be found, but not for his reasons."

"You want to help him? Still?!" Robin asked, shocked.

"I know more about him. I asked him to come with us so he could prove to you he was good," I said, bending down and picking up the necklace.

"You what?" Robin asked, angrily.

"I asked him to stay. He saved us twice since then and you wouldn't even give him the benefit of the doubt?" I asked.

"He also tried to kill us twice!" Robin countered.

"While being mind controlled!" I shouted.

"So he says. And you believe him why? Because he says so? What about everything he's done since he's 'regained' his mind?" Robin asked.

"I had the same doubts as you in the beginning. Yes I could feel his emotions now. Yes he was sincere. He was confused. But he still did what he did. He told me his story too. But that was after a friend backed him up and convinced me to hear him out."

"What kind of friend? The other ghost?!" Robin asked in disbelief.

"No. He was a ghost, but he was a very powerful ghost. Perhaps the most powerful person I've encountered, but that could be stretching it." I said, thinking if Clockwork was more powerful than Trigon. I had already established he was stronger than Danny after I had time to go over what I felt during the meeting.

"Why trust his friend when we can't trust him?!" Robin yelled.

During this, the other Titans just watched as the two most rational and emotionally controlled Titans argued and let their emotions get the best of them.

I sighed and calmed down a bit. "Because his friend is the Master of Time," I said.

Robin laughed. "C'mon Raven. You can't be serious. There's no such thing. Why would he have let Trigon destroy the human race?"

"Maybe because he knew we would save it? I was skeptical too, but he proved it to me," I said, starting to get angry again.

"And how did he do that?" Robin challenged me.

"For starters, he froze time—"

"You've done that! Robin said.

"Once! Out of extreme fear. My second most powerful emotion—"

 _'Third…'_ a voice in my head said.

"—Now are you going to let me finish?" I asked, ignoring whoever had said fear was only third most powerful.

Though I was curious to know what was more powerful than fear asides from rage.

Robin remained silent, so I continued.

"He revealed information no one could have known," I said.

"Like…?" Robin hinted

"Are you sure? Your secret was one of them."

Robin paled, but gestured to continue.

"He knew about me, and I knew none of you had said anything. Cyborg—" I turned to him—"your real name is Victor Stone."

His eye widened, but he said nothing.

"And you," I said, glaring at Robin. "Were trained by the Batman himself."

Robin stared. No one said anything. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. The wind increased and our clothes and hair whipped around us.

Suddenly a portal appeared, one I had seen before. Two clock hands moved in opposite directions and they left behind a swirling portal.

Instead of time being frozen this time and him stepping out, we were pulled into it. Despite the struggles of my teammates, it still sucked us in and we fell onto a cold, stone floor.

"Welcome," a gravelly voice said.

 **Next chapter should be up soon. I just have to type it. I hope you enjoyed part one, but you may need to buckle up for part two. It is a shocking chapter to say the least.**  
 **Thanks for reading and 'til next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Overseer part two**

 **WARNING: This chapter has a legitimate Satanic prayer. I tweaked it so it was meant for Trigon and not Satan and omitted some unnecessary lines but it is real nonetheless so if you're superstitious you may want to avoid it. I used google translate to put it in latin.**

 **Okay so now that you superstitious folk have been warned welcome to part two. I just want to say that I'm not Satanic before I start the story…**

 **Danny POV**

I had wandered the sewers for several hours and had yet to find anything.

There were so many tunnels and networks of paths that I had lost my sense of direction shortly after entering the sewer.

I made a left, and there Slade stood. He was at the other end of the tunnel and didn't move at all upon my arrival.

"I was starting to think you had rejected my offer," he said.

I didn't respond. I just glared at him in silence hoping my idea would work.

"Follow me. I assume I was right about the Titans rejecting you?" Slade asked, still not moving.

I remained silent and slowly floated down the hallway towards him.

"I'll take that as a yes. It won't matter soon anyways."

He turned and walked down the tunnel. I followed him, keeping my distance, and tried to develop a plan that would allow me to attack him and win quickly.

He led me through a series of tunnels before we reached the center. At least, that's what I thought it was.

Multiple pipes, ones that 18 wheelers haul in pairs, were left open, allowing water and waste alike to pour into the abyss below us. The sound was deafening, like standing next to several water falls.

Slade never broke stride. He jumped in the air upon reaching the end of our tunnel and grabbed a chain, acrobatically swinging out towards the drop before turning and using his momentum to jump into what had to be another tunnel.

I floated over the side and descended cautiously, not putting it below Slade to attack me now. I saw a tunnel several feet to the right of the one we had just descended from and floated into it.

A few twists and turns later, we entered a spacious room. The roar from before was a soothing background noise and the water dripping from the ceiling gave the place the feel of a hideout.

On top of the dripping water, multiple tables stood around the room supporting newspaper clippings, computer monitors, a laptop, and other miscellaneous items.

"Hope you like the set up. This will be your home for the next several weeks," Slade said, walking over to a computer monitor.

"Why's that?" I asked, saying my first words to the man as I followed him, trying to see what was on the monitor.

"You're going to help me end the Titans," he stated, seemingly satisfied with what he was looking at and turning to me.

"Why would I do that? Sure they rejected me, but if you researched me you'd know I don't kill."

"You killed those six people in Amity Park and attempted to kill the Titans. It seemed like you tried to play the hero, but destiny never intended for you to be one. It drove you straight into my waiting arms," Slade said.

"I didn't kill them! Not directly" I sighed "But you're right, destiny did drive me into your arms, but maybe it was to end society's view of me. I'm not a villain, but I'll never be a hero again. Not after what I caused."

Slade chuckled. "They rejected you, Danny. They'll hunt you, never stopping until you're caught. Plus you've gained Robin's obsession, a task only I had managed to do. Try the villain card again. As my apprentice you couldn't possibly fail."

"Or I can make them regret their rejection by bringing them the one villain they couldn't catch. Also, I could get the public off my back and live a somewhat normal life!" I yelled, charging a green ectoblast since I no longer wore Raven's necklace.

Slade didn't even tense as I launched it, and I knew I had been mistaken by thinking I'd win this fight quickly, if at all.

He sidestepped the blast, which destroyed the monitor and grabbed me by the throat.

"You think you could defeat me?" Slade asked, coldly.

I glared at him and phased out of his grip.

"Ahh, that would be annoying indeed," Slade said, perfectly calm.

I readied an ice blast and launched it at his feet, hoping to restrict his mobility. He jumped over it and ran at me.

I ducked his fist, but wasn't expecting the knee he sent. It viciously struck my nose, spewing blood all over the floor.

I backed up, clutching my face with one hand. Slade stood there, not even breathing heavily.

I launched several ectobeams with my other hand. Slade gracefully evaded them all, the whole time advancing towards me. I took my hand away from my face and erected a green wall to stop the kick coming my way.

It made contact and I immediately lowered it, swinging my fist to his kidney, knocking Slade off balance.

"Well done, well done," Slade praised me, righting himself.

I glared and launched two ice beams, one for each arm, and a large ectoblast.

Slade bent backwards to evade my attacks and raised himself up. I could be mistaken, but I swear I saw his one eye widen slightly when I swung my leg down, making him bow forward under the impact.

He pushed me away and again praised me.

"Good job, Danny. You might have had a chance to defeat me. If I didn't have this," Slade said, throwing something at me too fast for me to see.

I still tried to dodge it, but it struck me in the arm, causing an electric shock to course through me.

It hurt, but didn't knock me out.

"HA! What are you going to do now that your last resort failed?" I laughed, pulling the dart out of my arm.

"Oh it didn't fail," Slade stated.

"Alright," I smirked, launching an ectoblast at him.

Only problem was, nothing came out of my hand. I tried again. When nothing happened I tried an ice blast. Still nothing. I turned intangible, hoping my assumption was wrong.

My assumption was proven correct when I couldn't turn intangible either. I was powerless.

"You seem to have forgotten something," Slade hinted. "I have someone. You wouldn't want me to hurt her now, would you?"

I glared but said nothing.

 _'Her?'_ I thought.

"Come, see for yourself. I'm impressed by your skills, but without your powers you're useless. Anyone can beat you. I'm going to change that and, in doing so, increase your powers tenfold," Slade said, walking to a wall.

I reluctantly followed, but I couldn't win without my powers. Close range combat wasn't my strong point. I would just have to wait until my powers came back.

Slade pressed a button on the wall and a well hidden door slid open. He stepped inside and I peaked inside, not wanting to get to close to him.

I couldn't believe who I saw inside the room. I hadn't seen her in ages and I had forgotten about her, to be honest.

She was handcuffed to a pipe extended from the wall. Black hair fell down across her bruised face. She looked up and her teal eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.

"Valerie?" I asked in disbelief.

Slade nodded. "I did some research on your past. The red huntress came up a lot, always hunting Phantom. Then, she abruptly stopped. I continued researching and found out why. I don't know how you kept your identity a secret for so long. There were too many similarities between the two of you, ghost you and human you I mean. When I connected those pieces it wasn't hard to find out why. She dated Danny Fenton, but hunted Danny Phantom."

Her eyes widened again and I bowed my head. I had to free her. I morphed back to Fenton and stared at her apologetically. Thankfully, she didn't talk and reveal that she didn't know the truth about me.

"So are you going to kill her or stay with me?" Slade asked.

I bowed my head knowing I couldn't fight him. Not now that he had someone I had cared about from my past.

"We need to catch up," I said, walking to Valerie slowly.

Slade walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

But not before saying,"Your training starts tomorrow."

I clenched my fists, feeling powerless in this situation.

I sat down next to Valerie and tried my powers again. They worked and her cuffs fell to the ground.

I was shocked when her arms wrapped around me. I hugged her back, relieved that she didn't hate me like I expected.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. I'm just happy to see you're okay. Nobody knew what happened to you after the explosion. We assumed you were dead too," she said.

"We have some catching up to do don't we," I smiled weakly, desperately trying to forget the crisis I was caught in.

"I guess we do," she said, letting go of me and leaning against the wall, waiting expectantly.

I sighed. "It started when my parents tried to build a portal to the ghost dimension freshman year…"

* * *

 **Clockwork POV**

"Welcome," I said, currently in my old form.

Raven was relieved, as I knew she would be. I saved her from explaining and gave her credibility after all.

Unfortunately, I didn't bring them here to help Raven explain. Danny had played right into Slade's hand and the outcome I saw, or at least the most likely outcome, did not bode well for anyone. Not Danny, especially not the Titans... not even the human race would escape this turn of events. Shortly after the collapse of the humans, the ghost zone would fall too.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"Ah," I sighed. "Straight to the point as usual, Robin."

"I won't ask again," he said, pulling out his birdarangs.

"Please. You cannot hope to defeat me. However, fighting will not solve anything and this timeline is in grave danger. I am Clockwork, Master of Time."

Then, for good measure, I shifted from my old form to my middle aged form to my child form and back to my middle aged form.

Beast Boy opened his mouth but I beat him to it.

"Yes I know what you're about to say. Don't try to understand timelines and alternate universes. Robin will struggle to understand it. Cyborg will grasp the basics, but only Raven could understand it. If she dedicates herself to learning it, which would be quite pointless since she cannot see or know what I do," I said, seemingly bored despite the cause for this meeting.

Robin's eye was now twitching, and while I enjoyed angering the Boy Wonder because of his behavior towards Danny, I needed to hurry with this meeting. There was a lot to do here.

But first…

"Yes, Starfire," I started. She was practically bouncing trying to contain the question she wanted answered. "I will reveal more about Danny. I know everyone except Robin has felt conflicted about him since he saved you. I hope understanding his past will allow you to make a decision."

 _'The right one,'_ I added silently. Then again, I knew they would. I know everything.

"He—" Robin started, trying to defend himself.

"I know what he did. What he has done. And what he will do. I also know what he was capable of and still is capable of," I said, pointing to a damaged thermos on the other end of the room. "I'll reveal some of this soon, but first I must show you the future. This will ensure that you'll help Danny, if just for now."

"But we already now the future!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Indeed, Princess Koriand'r. Warp sent you into the future, but who do you think allowed him into the past?" I smiled kindly.

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You avoided that future because it wasn't meant to be. It wouldn't have brought us to where we now stand," I said.

"You mean—" Raven started.

"Yes, Raven," I nodded,"I have known about the Titans for a while. I knew Danny would need your help, but not like this. That is why I have arranged this meeting. If you do not help Danny get out of the crisis he is in, this will happen," I said, pulling the future into an orb before whisking us into it.

"I must warn you all," I started. "You cannot interfere. You can try, but were only observers. Same will apply when I show you Danny's past."

"What are we going to see?" Robin asked.

"The Titan's final battle," I said morbidly.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Beast Boy cried.

"Calm down, BB. He's going to show us how to stop it. Right?" Cyborg asked, looking at me.

"In a way, perhaps. You'll have helpful information, but I'm not showing you how to stop it directly."

I turned away, then turned back. "One final thing, he hoped to bring Slade to you as a peace offering. A way to earn your help," I said, avoiding the future question.

With that, I pressed the button on my staff, playing the scene that was bound to happen unless these five stopped it.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Raven lay on the floor, like the rest of the Titans. Danny hovered above them, not wanting to finish what Slade commanded him to do.

His stalling resulted in a starbolt to the back. Slade growled at him, but it went unheard now that Danny was, again, engaged in battle.

Slowly, the other Titans regained consciousness. Danny was about to kick Starfire to the ground, but black energy enveloped him.

Raven pulled him to her, away from the rest of the Titans.

"Why are you doing this? You didn't even try to convince the team. You went to Slade immediately after Robin rejected you," she said.

"I'm sorry, but he has her. I can't let her get killed because of me. I can't…" Danny said.

The shield had gotten weaker during his revelation. Feeling that, Danny pushed against it, green ecto-energy in his hands, and escaped her grasp.

A bull rammed into Danny upon his escape, launching him across the room and into Cyborg's waiting arms.

Cyborg restrained Danny, an electric shock zapping him whenever he tried to phase out of Cyborg's grip.

"Fight!" Slade demanded to Danny.

Danny grabbed Cyborg's arm and tried to pry it away from him. It didn't budge, and soon Robin was there, throwing punches, kicks, elbows, and knees at will.

Almost all of them connected as Danny struggled to free himself.

"Let go!" Danny shouted, shooting an ectobeam at Robin to temporarily stop the onslaught.

It was a brief break, however, and soon Robin's bo staff hit Danny in the side, knocking the wind out of him.

Robin swung again, but Danny agilely leaned into Cyborg and grabbed the staff with his boots.

In a stroke of luck, the end hit Cyborg in the head when Danny ripped it out of Robin's hands, causing him to let Danny go.

Danny grabbed the staff and swung at Robin, who ducked and used the technique Batman had engraved into his mind years ago.

 _'If you're going to fight with this weapon, you must also know how to defend against this weapon,'_ Batman had told him.

Now disarmed, Danny avoided Robin's follow up attack. Then got punched by Cyborg into Starfire, who was flying towards the battle.

She struck him into the ground where a green gorilla pinned him, holding him there as the Titans closed in.

Danny didn't want to fight them, so he just lay there.

"Fight! Kill them or I will kill her," Slade threatened, and Danny could hear the sword unsheathing through the earpiece Slade made him wear.

Danny sighed and sank into the ground, resurfacing and throwing Beast Boy into Cyborg, knocking them both to the ground.

Robin swung at Danny with the staff again, but Danny dodged.

"Please retreat," Danny begged. "If you retreat he'll punish me, but he won't harm her."

Robin ignored him and performed a roundhouse kick, which connected and sent Danny into Starfire's arms.

Raven moved to grab him before he phased out, but time seemed to slow down for Danny.

"I've grown tired of your stalling and delaying. If they're not dead in the next ten seconds, I will kill her," Slade said.

"No…" Danny muttered.

"No!" Danny said, louder, phasing into Starfire and overshadowing her. He flew her into the ground headfirst, knocking her unconscious. He was only hoping to buy time. Maybe if Slade saw him 'killing' them, he'd give Danny more time.

He phased out, invisible, as all the Titans gathered around Starfire.

Danny was proven wrong when Slade began the end of his countdown.

"Three…" Slade said.

"No!" Danny yelled, turning tangible and staring at the Titans in horror.

"Two…"

Raven moved to grab him, but she was too slow. Even though it wasn't meant as a barrier, it protected her from the catastrophe that happened next.

"One…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed, his fear, ange, and stress rising.

The three emotions caused him to panic and without him realizing it, he unleashed his wail in his desperate cry.

Those emotions intensified when he heard Valerie's strangled cry and the thud that was her head hitting the concrete of Slade's hidden room.

"Goodbye, Phantom. You made your choice," Slade said, sheathing his sword and turning off his microphone.

Danny's emotions rose to a dangerous level, sadness taking the place of fear and anger intensifying, making his wail even stronger.

The wail hit the Titans at full blast. While Raven was saved due to her failed attack, the others weren't so lucky.

The sonic waves of ecto energy increased the air pressure around them along with the noise of his attack.

Their skin started to split and contort under this high pressure, they were breathing in the pressured air and their lungs couldn't take it anymore.

Their lungs exploded like a can with it's contents under pressure would when enough force was exerted on it. At this point, the pressure had already ruptured both ear drums, something Beast Boy suffered greatly from due to his enhanced hearing.

Robin died shortly after his lungs exploded. Beast Boy wasn't far behind. Starfire and Cyborg were made of tougher material and so they were subject to more pain.

Blood trickled out their mouths and ears due to the already ruptured internal organs. The blood vessels in their eyes were next to rupture, causing blood to trickle out of their eyes.

Cyborg died shortly after that, but Starfire was barely hanging on. She finally died when the pressure continued to build and her eyes practically exploded, launching themselves a few feet away like the inside of an olive when squeezed.

In ten agonizing seconds, four Titans had died in a most painful way, and Danny had yet to realize what he had done.

Danny morphed to Fenton, having spent his energy, but was paralyzed in fear upon seeing Raven. As were the observing Titans for they had never seen Raven show this much of her demon side.

"Clockwork… they don't need to see this. I'm pretty sure I know what's about to happen and why," observant Raven said.

Clockwork simply bowed his head and apologized. "I'm sorry, Raven. But I have to get the point across. They must see the full extent of this future."

Raven nodded and looked away from her friends, whom were all pale upon seeing their gruesome end.

They looked back at what was unfolding before them. Raven had four blood red eyes, black tears leaking out of them as she grew to an astounding height. Her teeth sharpened to razors and her mouth pulled back into a snarl. Black tendrils of energy crept from under her cloak, whipping wherever they pleased.

She was much darker and was full of evil intent, unlike last time Danny had seen her demon form in his memory.

This was due to her empathic senses. She had felt the pain each of her friends felt. As each organ ruptured and/or exploded, she felt it. But the worst part was feeling nothingness. That void that had once been a host to her friends' life sources had been extinguished one by one. Which was why she was being irrational.

She wanted their murderer to pay, to avenge her friends and damn the consequences.

She started chanting, her voice both a deep, guttural growl and a soprano high pitch.

As she chanted, a pentacle drew itself on the floor, flames shooting into the air directly behind whatever was drawing it, resulting in a flaming pentacle burning on the floor as Raven opened a portal straight to Hell.

 _"Trigoni Domine, gratia tua mihi obsecro in mente concipere posse facere quod volo facere vellem consequi finem adiutorium, Potens Trigoni, unom uerum Demon Dominus, qui vivis et regnas in saecula saeculorum. Rogo ergo te pater manifestus ut salvem me destinatum finem ualeant peruenire, Haec revorenter, humiliter expostulabit ut in nomine, Domini Trigoni, ut putes me dignus, Pater_ (Lord Trigon, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help, O Mighty Trigon, the one true Demon Lord who livest and reignest forever and ever. Please, Father, manifest before me so that I may accomplish my desired end. This I respectfully and humbly ask in your name, Lord Trigon, may you deem me worthy, Father)," Raven finished.

The flames shot to the ceiling and Trigon rose from the ground, laughing.

"HAHAHA, thank you, daughter," Trigon said.

Raven smiled coldly, all of her pointed teeth showing. Together, they ripped Danny apart since he had been too tired and scared to flee.

Clockwork skipped forward a few days and now the Titans were met with a familiar view. A desolate Earth and Trigon sitting on a throne of what used to be Titan's Tower. Only difference was Raven was next to him. However, she looked withdrawn and regretful now that time had sunk in and she was no longer making decisions based on emotions.

Clockwork started to return them to his castle, but not before they heard Trigon's last words.

Trigon turned to his daughter and said,"Now just the ghost zone, daughter, and the Earth is truly mine!"

 **Clockwork POV**

I held up a hand to stop the questions before they began.

"Raven did regret what she did afterwards. But you must understand that she was acting based on her emotions. She literally felt your pain. Every bit of it until she felt your life source being extinguished. Could you imagine _feeling_ that? Seeing is bad enough."

I looked at her and smiled. She was scared and horrified by what she had done.

"Raven, relax. It didn't happen, and if things go as planned, it won't. You can stop this. You can all stop this," I said.

They nodded, but what they had seen haunted them, just as I had intended. They would listen to me now. They would help Danny. I could already see the future I had foreseen after the explosion long ago.

 _'Danny will be happy again. I will make it so,'_ I vowed to myself again.

I had gotten attached to the boy ever since the Observants had made him my responsibility and what can I say? He has made my life more enjoyable in these past few months than it has been in millennia.

I looked back to the Titans. "Now I will show you how it all started. How Danny became half-ghost..."

 **Thoughts?**

 **I apologize to any of my squeamish readers, but I had to make y'all understand why Raven did what she did. I hope I wasn't lying last chapter when I said this would be a shocking chapter.**

 **Now I have a question for all of you and if you wish to answer you can PM me or leave it as a review.**  
 **I would like to know if you want all of Clockwork's "field trips" in one chapter with less descriptiveness, or one chapter per event Clockwork shows the Titans but with more description and detail? Basically one chapter or five chapters? The faster y'all answer, the faster I can start next chapter.**  
 **'Til next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: The Halfa**

 **Wow this took me longer than I thought. Sorry for the wait guys. Unfortunately, next chapter will probably be just like this wait. I expect the next one to be first week of April. I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, the next one will be better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Nor was I part of the staff that created the idea of these Danny Phantom episodes.**

 **Clockwork POV**

I pointed my staff at the orb in front of us, willing it to change to the past. The day Danny became half-ghost.

"Remember, we are only observants. The past cannot be changed, understood?" I asked the Titans.

They all nodded.

"I will explain whatever you do not understand after each event is played."

I turned towards the orb and allowed it to pull all of us into the Fenton's basement.

"These were Daniel's best friends. The one wearing the red hat is Tucker, the girl is Sam."

"Were?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin, were. You will see their end later," I said.

Without further delay, I pressed play on my staff and waited for the scene to take place.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Okay, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents can be back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyways," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny, a ghost zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out," Sam persuaded.

"You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal," Danny said.

Danny walked to the right of where the portal was supposed to be and grabbed a white hazmat suit complete with black gloves, boots, belt, and collar. The invert of his ghost suit.

Tucker's attention was focused on his PDA and seemed to have missed the previous conversation. He also missed the next part of Danny and Sam's interaction.

"Hang on," Sam grimaced, walking to Danny. She pulled the head of Jack Fenton off the suit.

"You can't go walking around with that on your chest," she stated.

"But this…" she trailed off, slapping another symbol on his chest.

The Titans gasped.

"Please, is that not the emblem of Phantom?" Starfire asked?

"It's more of an insignia, but yeah, Star, it is," Robin answered.

"It's almost like she…knew," Raven whispered.

"All in due time, Titans," Clockwork told them.

The six focused on Danny once he responded to Sam's invention and his eventual logo.

"Uhh, what is that?" Danny demanded.

"Just…trust me, okay? Sam smiled.

Danny shrugged and stepped into the gap where the portal would soon be.

Sam watched in anticipation. Tucker, who finally put his PDA away, in confusion.

Danny placed a hand on the wall, using it as a guide in the dimly lit tunnel. He tread carefully, searching for anything that could make the portal work. He didn't tread carefully enough.

One of the several cords laying on the bottom of the tunnel tripped him up. Danny caught himself against the wall, but unknowingly hit the "on" button that was installed on the inside.

The portal beeped, then whirred as electricity was pulled and converted to make the portal.

Green energy burst from the end of the invention designed to hold the portal. Danny had no time to move. The ecto-energy hit him full blast and everyone (except Clockwork) cringed when they heard his scream of agony as Danny's DNA was coated and, in some cases, replaced with ectoplasm.

Danny stumbled out of the now working portal in his Phantom form.

Sam and Tucker ran to him, gently lowering him to a sitting position.

"You okay, dude?" Tucker asked, eyes wide upon the transformation.

"Y-y-yeah, I think so," Danny answered.

Sam smiled mischievously, eyeing the insignia on his chest.

"Here," she said, offering her hand to help him to his feet.

Unfortunately, his hand turned intangible halfway through and he fell back to the floor causing Beast Boy to chuckle until Raven elbowed him.

"W-what's going on?" Danny asked, noticeably confused and scared.

Sam started to answer, but Clockwork pulled the Titans back into his castle.

* * *

 **Raven POV**

"She knew?" I asked, as soon as my feet hit solid ground.

"Yes," Clockwork answered.

"How could she? The portal didn't work. Danny wasn't half-ghost yet," I said.

"It will be easier to answer that after this next scene," Clockwork said. "Come here, Raven."

I stepped forward, confused as to why Clockwork wanted me away from my friends.

Clockwork pointed his staff at my head and pressed a button. I immediately felt a tugging sensation and a few seconds later, he pulled it away.

"I sped up the healing process on your wound, it won't scar," Clockwork informed.

"Thanks," I said, grateful that I wouldn't need to heal once this was over.

Clockwork nodded and turned away, summoning a new event in the orb in front of him.

"Samantha knew he would be Danny Phantom because she had seen it happen before," Clockwork said. "I sent her back in time, before Daniel's ghost half was created. I shall explain more later. This is Daniel's first time being controlled by Freakshow."

"You mean the guy Danny says he's looking for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, Garfield."

Everyone gaped when Clockwork used what could only be Beast Boy's real name. Nobody would have guessed that Beast Boy shared the same name with a cat. Cyborg laughed which earned him a glare from Beast Boy.

"You will notice a difference in this mind control and the mind control you experienced. Daniel's eyes will be red. I cannot tell you why it was different between the two incidences. Now observe and I will share Samantha's story," Clockwork said.

Again we were pulled into the orb, this time into a clean and spacious kitchen.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Danny walked into Sam's mansion waving a heavy metal album.

"Hey Sam! I got you that Azarath album you wanted… Am I interrupting something? he asked upon noticing the glares her parents were giving him.

Raven raised an eyebrow upon hearing there was a band named after her home, but didn't comment on it.

"No," Sam said, moving to drag him out of the house but stopping when a commercial started to play on the TV.

"Do you want to see your nightmares come to life?" a voice asked.

"Then come visit Circus Gothica!" Freakshow yelled, finally appearing on the screen. "The perfect place for freaks, goths, and horror fanatics to unite," Freakshow continued while various videos played, showing different members of the circus and their stunts.

"Circus Gothica! Cross over to the dark side," Freakshow said, holding a sphere with a red orb attached to it.

Raven's eyes widened, slightly. _'That's why he regained some of his memories in my room.'_

"Cross over to the dark side," Danny grinned, eyes red.

"Ha ha, Danny. Now c'mon," Sam said, shoving him out the door.

"My parents already think I'm a troubled teen, Danny. I don't need you fueling their thoughts," Sam said once the door was closed.

"Sorry, Sam. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. And thanks for the album!" Sam said, grabbing it and walking away.

"Let's move forward. This is unnecessary to your understanding," Clockwork said, pressing a button on his staff.

"Here, Freakshow has control of Daniel," Clockwork stated.

The Titans were now in a circus tent with a tight rope high above them. Someone dressed as the grim reaper was on the platform, Sam was in front of him.

"…Her first and final act! HAHAHA!" Freakshow laughed, finishing his introduction to the act.

Sam took a few hesitant steps, struggling to keep her balance on the rope. Then the grim reaper swung his scythe, cutting it.

"No!" Robin yelled, jumping from the stands and firing his grappling hook. However, the hook passed through everything it could latch onto because he was an observant.

Raven grabbed him with her magic before he hit the ground and pulled him back to the group. Starfire immediately embraced him while Clockwork apologized.

"Sorry, Robin. I didn't think this would have brought back memories from your past."

Robin was shaking, face white. Starfire still had him embraced and Robin eventually returned it. He didn't leave her side the rest of the scene.

While the Titans were dealing with Robin's outburst, the grim reaper was revealed to be Danny when his hood flew back while flying to save Sam from her death.

"Consider this a warning, girl," Freakshow spat before turning walking away, Danny following.

Clockwork forwarded through the memory again.

"This is the last scene in this particular part of Daniel's past," Clockwork informed the Titans.

They were now floating above a moving train where Sam and Tucker were fighting Freakshow for his orb.

The train jolted and Freakshow lost possession of the staff.

Danny caught it and then a battle of wills commenced.

"Give me my staff. Be a good minion," Freakshow cooed, making kiss noises.

"No, Danny! Give it to me. You can beat him!" Sam yelled.

"Shut up! Both of you! Let me think," Danny said.

"Fine, but it's a criminal or your friend, Danny," Sam said, stepping back.

What she didn't know was that there was nothing but air behind her.

"I didn't mean that literally!" Sam screamed as she fell off the train, towards the canyon below.

"Sam?" Danny asked, throwing the staff away and jumping after her.

The staff fell off the train, causing the orb to shatter on impact and allowing Danny to regain full control of his mind as he grabbed Sam.

The two started to talk, but like last time, Clockwork pulled them back out so they didn't hear what was said.

* * *

 **Clockwork POV**

"Now," I said, making sure I had the Titan's attention. "When you saw Daniel save Sam after she fell off the train, that was the second timeline.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"This happened after a month of Daniel being half ghost. The first time this happened, he didn't save Sam. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. The result was her becoming a ghost and a catastrophe. The Observants charged me with fixing it, so I sent her back in time, to a few weeks before Daniel stepped into the portal. Of course I left her with some of her memories…" I smirked, remembering how I allowed her to remember Daniel's first few fights.

"So why didn't you save everyone from the explosion?" Raven demanded.

I sighed. "Because they would have died anyways. Their end was inevitable. At least that way they went quickly and all at once. It will save Daniel from more pain in the long run."

I grimaced when I remembered the dreadful ways Daniel's friends and family could have died.

"Robin, I know your wrestling with your thoughts. Let the Titans hear them," I said, turning to him.

"Its just…the two times he regained control in that scene reminded me of some of our fights. I was wondering if that's what was happening."

"Yes," I said, inwardly smiling.

 _'They're finally understanding,'_ I thought.

"You'll learn why he regained his mind in time. I cannot tell you, just like I cannot tell him. Is there anything else I need to clarify or are you ready for the next scene?" I asked, more as a courtesy. After all, I knew nobody had nothing else to say.

Robin was waging a war on the inside. What he has seen thus far and what he has experienced were battling for the upper hand in what he should do about Daniel. The rest of the Titans wanted to help him.

In order to get through to Robin, I decided to show them Daniel's first true act as a hero. That would convince Robin and then the remaining scenes would just be catching the Titans up on why Daniel is the way he is at the moment.

"Alright. This is Daniel's first 'true' act as a hero. He put his life on the line to save his town and the human world from enslavement," I told them.

"Who did he fight?" Robin asked, skeptical but curious.

I smiled, knowing Raven would react to my response.

"Pariah Dark," I answered.

"And he won?" Raven asked in disbelief after a moment had passed.

"Yes, he won. Or at least outsmarted his opponent. But he did have some help," I told her.

"Pariah is the Ghost King…what help could he possibly have gotten?" Raven asked.

"Observe," I said, simply.

I whisked us into the third event I wished to show the Titans.

 **Not my best chapter but it's a chapter right? Again next chapter probably wont be until April, but it should be worth the wait. I hope so anyways.**  
 **'Til next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Reign Storm**

 **Read. Just Read, y'all have waited long enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Danny POV (Current day)**

I panted heavily having just defended myself and fought off another wave of Slade bots. This time without powers.

"Good, Phantom. You may be able to start your missions earlier than I expected," Slade said from the spectator room.

"Go to Hell," I told him.

Slade chuckled," Been there. Not exactly pleasant, but it's definitely not the worst place I've been."  
The door opened and more Slade bots entered the room.

"Last wave, Phantom. Anything goes. Finish them and you may return to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," I muttered. I don't think I'll ever get over Sam.

I was tired, but I could finish them off. I stood there, waiting on one to make the first move. I could be done, but it seemed like Slade didn't know about my wail and I planned to keep it that way.

I smirked at that knowledge. My most powerful attack and he didn't know about it. He also didn't know about my teleportation, but since that was new I didn't count that.

Tired of waiting, I threw two ice blasts at two Slade bots. My ecto blasts were right behind them, turning the bots to scrap metal in seconds.

The bots started their attack after that. I summoned a wall of ecto energy in front of me, deflecting their attempts to hit me.

I started to charge an ecto blast, but was grabbed from behind.

"Always be aware of your surroundings," Slade whispered in my ear.

I turned intangible, causing him to fall forward. However, he recovered quickly, and dodged the left hook I sent his way.

He grabbed my arm and threw me towards the bots. They all attacked at once and I was hit more than I dodged.

After a minute of this, I yelled in rage and froze each bot around me after releasing a massive ice aura.

I hated this place. I hated my training. I hated the circumstances that got me here. More importantly, I hated Slade.

Using my anger, I unleashed a pulse of ecto energy, decimating the bots.

While I hated Slade, he had given me a few new ways to use my powers. Pulsating my ecto energy and causing a flash freeze were two of those. The scary part was this was only day two of my training and I didn't know what he would show me next.

"Well done. Enhance your senses. Know your surroundings next time; you're dismissed," Slade said.

I morphed to Fenton and stuck up my middle finger before walking out. I heard Slade chuckle as the door closed behind me.

I entered the room Valerie and I shared.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"Everyday in this hell hole is rough. I'm going to get us out."

"I know you are."

"So what am I sharing today?" I asked.

We had gotten into this routine where she would share her thoughts when she battled Phantom me and how Sam and Tucker were always there. In return, I would share mine and tell her about parts of my past that she wanted to know.

"Remember when that guy tried to take over Amity Park?" she asked me.

I laughed. "Which one? There's a group to choose from."

She smiled and elaborated," The one with the crown. He wanted my ring."

"Pariah Dark… Yeah I remember."

I'd never forget that day. I almost lost. Actually, I almost died, but I remember that day for other reasons. The town started to see me as a hero after that day.

I smiled at that thought, a smile that quickly turned sour. _'A hero… Something I can never be again.'_

"I'd like to see things from your perspective. How you beat him and kept your identity."

"Well it started as a normal day, well normal for Sam, Tucker, and I…"

 **Clockwork POV**

We were in the Fenton's basement again. The pants to the battle suit in the corner of the lab, currently being worked on by Jack and Maddie.

I played the scene until Vlad came crashing through the portal.

I paused it and turned to the Titans, introducing the new comer.

"This is Vlad Masters. Daniel's arch-enemy and the first half-ghost hybrid." I said.

"Vlad Masters is half ghost?" Robin asked.

"Yes, something even the Bat doesn't know," I smirked. "The ring in his hand—"

"The Ring of Rage," Raven interrupted. "But without the Crown of Fire, it's practically powerless. How did he get it?"

"He stole it from Pariah Dark. It was Vlad who awoke him from forever sleep," I answered.

"What was he thinking?" Raven hissed.

Instead of answering, I fast forwarded to when Danny and his friends, plus Valerie, came to his house.

"The girl in the yellow shirt is Valerie. Her and Daniel's past is… complicated as you'll soon discover."

I played again and watched as the alarm went off, signaling a ghost invasion.

Instead of following Daniel, I followed Valerie and Vlad so they could see Vlad pass the Ring to her and her dual identity as the Red Huntress.

I paused after Vlad gave her the Ring.

"What a coward!" Beast Boy yelled.

The Titans all nodded in agreement.

"Keep in mind that Valerie doesn't know Daniel's dual identity as we watch the remainder of this," I said.

Then I pressed play and allowed it to play in its entirety.

 **Danny POV (Pariah Fight)**

The ghosts were all running from something. From what, I didn't know. I lay on the curb after the ghosts had finished with me. Sam came out to see how I was.

I was bruised and cut, like always, but I was fine.

After I convinced her that I was okay, she left with Tucker and I tried to study for a test I had the next day.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stop thinking about what the ghosts were running from. So, I gave up and laid in bed for a few hours trying to calm my racing mind.

It was now second period and I still hadn't studied. My ghost sense went off, but for the first time in my life as a halfa, I ignored it. There were no screams and all the ghosts were too scared to cause havoc that would make me send them back to the ghost zone.

A few minutes later, the principal came over the intercom announcing we were leaving immediately.

I walked with Sam and Tucker to the campus grounds, discussing our good fortune of leaving early. That's when my ghost sense went off again.

I looked around and saw the hordes of skeletons marching along the main road.

"Meet up at my place. Tell my parents we got separated," I said, running to the field house to change into Phantom.

Upon my transformation, I saw Fright Knight flying over the football field.

"You?!" I yelled as I flew to his level.

He was surprised, making it easier for me to take him to the ground. However, hundreds of skeletons joined him when we stood up.

I moved to throw an ectoblast, but was tackled in the end zone.

But it wasn't who I was expecting that hit me.

"Vlad!"

"Calm down, Daniel. I'm here to help," he said.

"Yeah, right," I retorted, kicking him off of me.

Before I could attack him, Fright Knight swung his sword at me so I summoned a barrier of ecto energy so I wouldn't live my worst fear. I was amazed when Vlad took him out.

"I told you, Daniel. We have a common enemy here!"

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed, launching an ectoblast at the skeleton beside him.

Together, we fought off Fright Knight and several skeletons. Until a searing pain brought us both to our knees.

Valerie's battle cry split the air as she grabbed the front of my suit, pulling me face to face with her.

"What's your plan this time, Ghost?" she growled.

"To vanquish them," I said, pointing at the skeletons and Fright Knight, who was battling Vlad.

"I know how you work. You're helping them somehow."

Vlad flew over to us, parrying Fright Knights latest offensive attack.

"Are you two still chatting or do you care to lend a hand?" he asked sarcastically, deflecting another attack.

"Believe me now?" I asked.

"I dont trust."

"Then fight with us," I said.

She let me go and the three of us took down countless skeletons and beat back Fright Knight.

During the battle, we got separated and I heard Vlad's pained cry. I looked to see him being held down by four skeletons and Fright Knight positioned to impale him with his sword.

I quickly flew over and punched Fright Knight with everything I had, adding an ectoblast at the end that caused him to sail 50 yards over the field.

"Fools!" he yelled, rising to his feet. "I just wanted the Ring, but now you leave me no choice… By the authority invested in me by my lord, I claim this town to be ruled by Pariah Dark, the King of all Ghosts!" Fright Knight bellowed, planting his sword into the ground.

After it was firmly planted, Fright Knight stepped back, the skeletons stopped their marching, and a dome of ectoenergy spread over Amity Park.

Valerie flew at him, but he nonchalantly back handed her. The result was an unconscious Valerie, who reverted to her regular self.

"The sword is sunk, you'll die an outcast. The sword removed shall signal fast, make appear the Ring thou hast, or the next day shall be your last," Fright Knight said before exploding into a swarm of bats.

 _'Well that was a tad bit overdramatic,'_ I thought.

With the battle over, Vlad and I both morphed to our human forms and helped a semi-conscious Valerie to her feet.

Together, we walked to the front of the school. There were several vehicles parked in the parking lot and I clearly saw the Fenton RV.

We walked to it, seeing Valerie's dad and my mom talking in front of it. Leaning against it was Sam and Tucker. Looks of relief visible on their faces when they saw me walking towards them.

I felt bad knowing how much worry I cause them when I'm fighting.

They moved towards me, but I held up a hand and mouthed 'later'.

We all packed into the RV, Valerie and her dad following us back to my house in their vehicle.

I let Vlad answer all of my mom's questions, thankful that the pressure wasn't on me to lie my way out of things.

When we reached my house, I was shocked to see my dad weak and practically powerless. He was chalk white and couldn't even stand up to greet us when we walked in the door.

"What's wrong with Dad?" I asked, interrupting the conversation my mom, Vlad, and Valerie's dad were having.

"He used the pants to fight a ghost before I left to pick up all you kids from school," Mom answered.

I didn't know what to say, so I nodded and lead the way to my room. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie right behind me.

"If the suit drained your dad that much, do you think it could kill the wearer?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. My parents never made anything that was dangerous to the user but Mom mentioned that it had some bugs that needed to be fixed," I answered.

"Where's your bathroom?" Valerie asked, which was quite convenient because I needed to talk to Sam and Tucker.

"Left out of here, second door on the right," I said.

She left and I turned to Sam.

"I have powers Sam, I won't need the suit. And even if I do, I doubt it would impact me the way it did Dad."

She brightened at that, which made me sigh. I hated how much she worried about me. Her and Tucker both.

When I sighed, Sam gave me a look that clearly said 'spill'. So I did.

"I hate worrying you both so much. I know you want to help, but I can't think of how…" I trailed off.

"Think of?" they prompted.

"Fright Knight mentioned a Ring. Have either of you seen or heard of some ghostly ring artifact?" I asked.

Before either could answer, the door opened and Valerie walked in.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I want to see what my parents and Vlad are up to. I'm sure they're thinking of something to counteract this now and I want to know what it is," I said.

So, I lead the way downstairs. In the process we overheard a bit of their on going conversation.

"…Jack! It will kill you next time," Mom said.

"Maddie, let the man make his own decisions. If he wants to use it to stop this invasion, then let him," Vlad said.

Sam, Tucker, and I exchanged knowing glances. Apparently the suit could kill you, and of course Vlad still wants Dad out of the way. Fruit loop.

We walked into the lab, surprising the four adults. Valerie walked forward to join her dad, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in the process.

Sam grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear," Look at her hand."

I did and on her ring finger was an eerie green ring with a skull on it.

"That has to be it," I whispered back.

We backed out into the living room so we could converse without being overheard.

"What are you going to do?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. I could try to get the Ring from her, but I doubt she'll give it willingly. Maybe I could just defeat Fright Knight and that will be the end of this?" I suggested.

Sam shook her head. "No, this is bigger than Fright Knight. All those ghosts were running from something. We need to find out what."

"How? We don't know where they went and I know they won't talk. They'll just team up on me like last time," I said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Sam said.

I sighed," It'll hurt me… where do we look?"

"Well Skulker's a hunter so if you're looking for him start with hunting stores. If you're trying to find a ghost, use their obsession," Vlad said from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Vlad," I growled.

"Or you could just ask me," he smirked.

"Why should we trust you?" I retorted.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Daniel. And right now, all ghosts are my friend. Even you."

"Then speak," I said, trying to finish this conversation quickly.

"His name is Pariah Dark, King of all Ghosts. While he is very powerful, he can only be strong enough to rule all ghosts when wearing the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. He ruled millennia ago, but the Ancients sealed him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Until now it seems," Vlad said.

"So he's after the Ring," Sam stated bluntly.

Vlad inhaled to speak, but Sam cut him off. "Which Valerie has. Care to share how she got that?"

"From me as you very well know," Vlad growled. "Dark is after me, I couldn't keep it.

"So you gave it to a fourteen year old girl who has no idea what's happening," I said, struggling to keep my voice down.

Then I blasted Vlad out of the house. He turned intangible and fell through the wall and I followed, turning tangible again when I stepped on the sidewalk.

He moved to sit up, but I flattened him with a kick. I left my foot on his chest.

"C'mon, Daniel. We have bigger fish to fry! Put our rivalry on hold for a minute and see reason."

"Yeah, a fish that you let out. This is your problem!" I yelled.

I picked him up and flew to the football field, acting on the first idea that popped into my head.

"Daniel! What are you doing?" Vlad said as he struggled in my grip.

"I'm giving you over. I'm not fighting your battles," I said, throwing him to the ground when I felt him start to go intangible.

I walked over to the sword and placed my hand on the hilt when he resurfaced.

"No! The sword is a signal!" Vlad yelled, running towards me.

"A signal for what?" I asked as I pulled it out of the ground.

I turned around, sword in hand, only to see Vlad's horror struck face.

"Of surrender," an aged and gravelly voice said behind me.

Suddenly, the sword was fighting my grip and broke away. It flew into the open hand of Fright Knight, who was standing beside the person who spoke.

"I'll let you live, Child. After all you brought this intolerable wretch to me," the aged ghost said.

"Pariah…" Vlad whispered, turning to flee.

A massive hand stopped him. "And where do you think you're going? Pariah asked, holding onto the back of Vlad's suit.

Suddenly, Pariah was hit by pink blasts causing him to let go of Vlad.

"You better leave if you know what's good for you!" Valerie yelled from her hover-board.

Pariah stumbled, but recovered quickly, throwing a mace at Valerie's mode of transportation.

Valerie fell a short distance after the impact caused her to lose balance. However, she fell awkwardly and I heard a sickening crunch. I had broken enough bones since becoming half-ghost to know the sound of a broken bone. Thank God for accelerated healing.

Valerie cursed and carefully took off her glove to assess the damage.

I groaned when I saw the Ring on her hand.

"The Ring!" Fright Knight exclaimed.

Valerie looked at her wrist, then used her non broken arm to grab her bazooka.

"Go get it!" She yelled, taking it off and placing it on the tip of the missile. Then she fired it one-handed, the force knocking her down. She cradled her arm though, so she didn't take anymore damage.

"Bitch!" Fright Knight yelled, hitting her with the pommel of his sword, knocking her unconscious.

"You!" he yelled, pointing at Vlad. "This isn't over!"

"Actually, my loyal servant, it is," Pariah grinned, holding the Ring.

Fright Knight bowed as Pariah put the Ring on. Pariah groaned in pain as a hand grabbed me.

"Let's go!" Vlad hissed, taking to the air and holding Valerie in his other hand.

Once I regained my bearings, I helped him support Valerie and we flew to FentonWorks.

We landed just outside the door. Vlad opened it so forcefully it banged off the wall.

"Valerie!" Valerie's dad yelled from the couch, jumping to his feet.

"She's fine. Just unconscious and with a broken wrist," Vlad said.

In the chaos, I snuck up to my room knowing Sam and Tucker would follow. Seconds later, my door opened.

"Dude, what happened?" Tucker asked.

"Pariah happened. He's got the Ring and the Crown now. I have to stop him," I answered.

"How? he's more powerful than Vlad," Tucker stated.

I glared at him and Sam shoved him. "Just being honest, guys," he said sheepishly.

"I know, Tuck. Just not a good idea to bring up failed battles right now," I said. "I have to use the suit; is it done yet?"

"Yeah, but…" Sam started.

"It can be fatal," Tucker finished, sadly.

"C'mon guys. I'm half ghost. My dad is human. I'll survive," I said. Although, I still felt sorry for the way they worried about me.

They looked down, not speaking and not looking at me.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm the only one that's willing and capable of stopping him. Have faith," I smiled, pulling them into a hug.

I phased us into the basement since everyone was in the living room focused on Valerie. I felt guilty for not checking on her, but Pariah needed to be stopped sooner rather than later.

I grabbed the suit, turning it intangible, and floated to the roof.

it was here that I let my confident facade slip. This was dangerous. I had a legitimate chance of dying and it scared the hell out of me. But I had to look confident for Sam and Tucker. They worried enough as it was.

Estimating that my time was up, I wiped the little moisture from my eyes and turned to the suit. The door to the roof opened as I removed the hatch to get in.

I turned and almost fell over from the force they hit me with. I wrapped my arms around them in return.

"I'll be back," I whispered.

"You better be," Sam whispered back.

Tucker just nodded, then we pulled away.

I tried to smile, but I don't know if it was a good one. I floated into the pilot area of the suit and closed the hatch.

"Tuck, you're gonna have to drop the shield on my way out."

"No problem, dude."

I morphed into Phantom, but wasn't expecting the suit to change too.

 _'Interesting…'_ I thought. I smirked when I saw the power level jump from 100% to 1,000%.

 _'One hundred fold… this may not be so bad after all.'_

Despite that thought, I still had doubts.

"Thanks for being the best friends anyone could ever ask for." I let my eyes get soft. "I love you both." Then I steeled my eyes and took off before they could respond.

I saw the opening in the shield and pushed myself to my fastest speed.

 _'This ends now.'_

* * *

Pariah's domain wasn't hard to find. It looked like something out of a history textbook on the medieval times.

A castle, banners, a large open ground in front of the castle; everything was there.

Outside the castle, it looked like Pariah had assembled his entire army. Battalion after battalion of skeletons stood there, waiting for something it seemed.

 _'Gonna have to fight my way in,'_ I thought.

I hovered behind the army and checked the power level for the suit. 999%.

I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself. Images of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, and Dad all flashed in my mind, reminding me why I was here.

I opened them, determined to stop this threat. I charged my largest blast and launched it at the center of the gathering troops.

The good news was I obliterated a large amount of them. The bad news was it cost me 50% power.

A wave of nausea hit me and I felt a little drained. After a few seconds of recovery, I felt better and regained a few percentage levels. I was now at 956%.

Instead of rallying and fighting like I expected them to, the skeletons merely formed a pathway to the castle. I followed it to the huge oak doors that led to the castle. I landed and walked the final few steps to the doors. They opened and I entered, cautiously.

Pariah sat on his throne, a smile on his face.

"I haven't dueled in millennia, Child," he said. "I must say I'm surprised you came, but I'm glad I'll be able to fight again. It has been far to long."

I remained silent. This guy was crazy! Did he think this was a game? He was treating this like a childish fight between two siblings.

"You're familiar with the medieval era, right Child?" Pariah asked.

I nodded.

"Very well. A fight to the death! Me and—"

"Aren't we already dead?!" I interrupted.

Pariah smiled. "You're quick, Child. The fight will be to your death. If you manage to defeat me, I will be locked in that infernal Sarcophagus once more. Do you accept these terms?"

I contemplated my options. If I lose… I die. If I win, Pariah goes back to sleep. But I would have to defeat the most powerful ghost in the zone…

"I accept."

Pariah bared his teeth in a smile. "Come then, Child. Battles like this only occur once every millennia and I have a field for such a battle."

I followed him through a series of halls before we exited the castle. He lead me to a massive, open field. It stretched for miles in either direction and there were no obstacles on it. No rocks, hills, or craters.

Fright Knight appeared with the Sarcophagus, setting it on the field.

"Any objections, Child?" Pariah asked.

I shook my head. The battleground looked fair and the Sarcophagus was on the field. Pariah was a ghost of his word… which would end badly for me if I lost.

I walked to the left, he walked to the right. Ten yards separated us from each other. My heart was pounding. I could feel the icy feeling of adrenaline running through my veins. This was it. This could be my last fight.

"Whenever you're ready, Child," Pariah told me.

I visibly inhaled and exhaled. I checked the power level: 970%.

I steeled myself, deciding to end this quickly. I leaped forward and clapped my hands together, shooting the most powerful ecto-beam I ever had.

It cost me 100%, but if it weakened Pariah it would be worth it. I stopped the beam and leaned forward, panting with my hands on my knees. I looked up to see Pariah standing with his hand outstretched like he absorbed or deflected my attack.

I gaped. He wasn't even breathing heavy… I was screwed. There was no way I was going to win this.

Pariah smiled and summoned his mace from… somewhere.

"My turn, Child."

He charged at me, swinging the mace in a downward blow that would have easily smashed through the dome of the suit and into my skull.

I summoned a wall of ecto-energy to stop the blow. However, the attack was so powerful all it did was slightly deflect the attack. The mace smashed through my shield and into the chest of the suit, denting the metal and sending me backwards.

I landed about forty feet away from where I was hit and instinctively rolled to my right when I saw Pariah descending on me, swinging his weapon.

It made contact with the ground and he quickly raised it, throwing it at my still prone figure. I turned intangible, sinking into the ground and resurfacing just below him.

I saw a chance and turned tangible again. I coated my fist in ecto-energy and put more power into my upward flight trajectory as a swung my fist in a vicious uppercut.

Pariah soared through the air, crash landing where our battle originally started. I walked over to where his mace was and picked it up.

I flew towards him and swung the mace at his head. He brought up a hand, catching the mace and stopping my swing in its tracks. Then, he raised his other hand and launched an ecto-blast at me.

I had no time to react. I sailed away from him, letting go of the mace and rolling after I hit the ground.

I blinked rapidly, fighting the darkness that appeared around the edges of my vision. I eventually won, but Pariah was already on top of me.

He stomped on my already dented chest, caving it in more and cracking some of my ribs.

I cried out in pain.

"Any last words, Child?" Pariah asked.

I laid there, struggling to breathe, terrified, and trying to find a way out of this.

Pariah swung a potential life ending blow at my head, but I caught it between both my hands. I pushed back with everything I had, but the mace was still inching towards the dome.

The suit beeped. 500%.

I turned intangible and sunk through the ground again, resurfacing behind him and wrapping my arm around his neck. He was in my headlock, but it wasn't working as well as I thought.

Pariah growled and swung his mace in every direction, trying to get free. I pulled backwards, trying to slow him down anyway I could. If Pariah had been normal, his back and neck would be broke.

I saw the Crown of Fire directly in front of me and got an idea. I let go of my chokehold, and shot a small ectobeam at the crown, shooting it off his head.

Pariah growled, throwing me away. I was now at 350% power.

 _'Damn! I'm losing quickly.'_

He swung the mace again, but I deflected it easier since he no longer wore the Crown.

I shoved him back and threw an ecto-blast at him. Pariah was launched fifteen feet away.

I checked the power level again. 300%.

 _'Hmmm…'_ An idea formed and I split myself into two, making three of me. We each had 100% power.

Pariah stood up and laughed. "You are a more formidable opponent than I thought, Child. But we both know this will end in your death."

"As long as I stop you, it doesn't matter!" all three of me yelled. Then we went on the offensive.

One of my duplicates distracted him while the other duplicate and I pushed him towards the Sarcophagus.

The distraction duplicate was shooting errant beams and throwing random kicks and punches while we pushed him.

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my side and saw the mace move back from where it hit my duplicate in the side. He faded away and we pushed Pariah harder.

My final duplicate stopped and went to open the Sarcophagus while I kept pushing.

I pushed with everything I had, channeling it into my flight. I inched Pariah towards the Sarcophagus. 75%.

He finally swung the mace at me, hitting me in the back. I ignored the blows and kept pushing.

 _'Only a few more feet,'_ I thought.

After the fifth blow to my back, I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved Pariah and quickly launched the most powerful ecto-blast I could in the second gap between my hands being on him and my hands not having contact with him.

The blast was enough to get him into the Sarcophagus. My duplicate slammed the door and merged with me.

Pariah struggled as hard as he could to get out. The sarcophagus jumped, swayed, and moved, but I kept the door shut.

The suit beeped, 10%. I pushed harder when I felt the door open slightly. 5%.

Pariah was still struggling as the power level went down even further. At 2%, the Sarcophagus stopped moving, but I lost the will to stand. I hit the ground when the suit hit 1%.

My vision was darkening and my eyes felt heavy. I was probably dying, but I stopped him. Or so I thought.

In my final seconds of consciousness, I saw the door open, but a sky blue beam of energy came from no where and slammed it shut again.

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

 **Clockwork POV**

The Titans were silent. We just watched Danny collapse and my ecto-blast slam the Sarcophagus shut to stop Pariah's escape.

"Why didn't you help him sooner?" Robin asked. "He almost died."

"I didn't want to interfere unless I had to. We hadn't met at the time and he still doesn't know it was I who finished what he started," I replied.

"He defeated Pariah Dark…" Raven said incredulously.

"You defeated Trigon the Terrible. Don't be so surprised," I told her.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy stood still. They were replaying everything I had showed them, trying to learn more about their eventual friend.

"I'll help him," Robin suddenly said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I still don't trust him, but I'll give him a chance. He did help us before and everything you've showed us… He deserves a second chance," he elaborated.

"A wise decision, Robin. One you will not regret," I told him.

I waved my staff and the orb changed again.

"Last one, Titans. However, only one of you will accompany me this time."

The Titans grumbled at this.

"Why?" Robin demanded.

"Because only one of you will understand. If the rest of you saw this, you won't treat Daniel as a friend or even an acquaintance, but a fragile, ticking time bomb. He doesn't need that. He needs friends, people that will accept him and love him. Raven, come with me. The rest of you will watch the events that brought Danny to you."

I led the Titans to an orb on the other side of the room and they entered it. Here they would see the explosion, the altercation between me and him, and Freakshow's appearance.

I turned to Raven.

"You know what it's like to have an evil side. Daniel does too. I know you've seen it. I know that you learned a little about it. I'm going to show you everything. We call him Dan so it's easier to reference him. But he's dark Danny. The evil that Daniel could be."

She nodded and we entered the orb.

 **So I changed some stuff up... sue me (not really, so please don't). I'll probably change some stuff for The Ultimate Enemy too.**

 **Alright, so one more chapter left and we can get back to the main plot. I'm sure some of y'all find this a bit tedious and I'll admit I've had my moments where I ask myself 'why did I do this'.**

 **Anyways, hope everyone is still enjoying the story and that I'm keeping everything flowing and everyone in character. Sorry for the long wait, next chapter won't take so long. I have one more month left this semester and all summer to try and finish this.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed my version of Reign Storm. Any questions or ideas you want incorporated just PM me or review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Enemy**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. More on my absence at the end (for those who care). To recap, the Titans minus Raven are watching the first two chapters of this fic. Raven is about to see Danny's evil side. I hope you like my portrayal of The Ultimate Enemy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, the Justice league, or anything else in this work of fiction except the main plot.**

 **Raven POV**

"You're not going to like a lot of what you see here. Especially my actions during this time period. Do keep in mind that I knew what I was doing. The desired outcome was achieved and while it cost Daniel his loved ones… it's better for the future as a whole," Clockwork said.

Before I could respond, I found myself in a classroom looking at the bald man I saw in Danny's head after our first meeting. Well the first without him being influenced.

"The only thing to gather from this part is that Daniel was high stressed to do well on this test. A test that was not as important as it was made out to be."

He pressed a button and the man began speaking.

"This is the test that will determine your career. How you do is up to you. Do you want to flip burgers for the rest of your life or dream bigger and become a doctor? A teacher or even a professor?" The man said.

"Ah man," I heard a voice to my left say. When I turned I saw Danny and his friends.

"With all the time I spend hunting ghosts I'll never get time to study," Danny complained.

"Relax, Danny. A high school test can't possibly determine your future," the girl, Sam, said.

"She's right bro. We'll help you catch the ghosts so you can get time to study," his other friend, Tucker I think, said.

Danny started to reply but stopped moving before he could start talking.

"That's all from here. The important stuff begins here," Clockwork said, fast forwarding until a building stood in front of us.

I saw the words 'Nasty Burger' on the door and recalled it from my time in Danny's head. However, this one was not yet damaged.

I walked through the door, eager to find the truth of Danny's past. Once inside, I saw a bunch of high schoolers acting like… well high school kids.

I looked around and saw Danny and his friends in the back corner booth. After my realization, I saw Danny stop mid sentence and run to the bathroom.

"While Daniel changes," Clockwork started, "let me give you some background knowledge. The ghost that is about to appear is one from a different timeline, an alternate universe. I'm the one that sent her."

"Who is she? Does she not exist in this timeline? Even in the future?"

Clockwork shook his head, "No, she will never exist in this timeline. Observe."

After Clockwork finished his sentence, a female ghost phased into the fast food chain, scaring all the customers away.

She was around eleven, maybe twelve, and had blue skin. Her hair was a flaming white and she had sky blue eyes. A choker necklace was fastened around her neck, hanging above another necklace with the letters 'CW' on the trinket at the end.

Danny phased out of the bathroom and looked at the ghost.

"You're not one of the usual ghosts that interrupt my life," he deadpanned, "who are you?"

"Daddy… Don't you recognize me?" the girl asked tentatively.

"Daddy? I'm fifteen!" Danny yelled.

"Daddy, don't do it. Don't become him," she begged.

My eyes were wide, but I managed to keep the rest of my face neutral. Anyone except those who knew me wouldn't even know my eyes had widened.

"His daughter?" I asked.

"Indeed. In another timeline, a parallel universe, he marries a ghost rocker named Ember. This is their child. I used her to bring him to me and, in turn, the future. Watch," he demanded before I could inquire further.

"Him? Who is him?" Danny asked bewildered. Sam and Tucker were just as surprised.

The girl remained silent, only staring at Danny.

Danny sighed and pulled out the thermos.

"Okay, kiddo. In you go."

"No! I'm not bad, Daddy. That's for bad ghosts! You told me so!"

I saw the shock and confusion on Danny's face, but he pressed the button anyways. The girl dodged and her eyes flashed a neon green.

"Daddy is already him! Don't you remember… Don't you love me?" the girl asked. "Dad it's me, it's Caroline."

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong ghost," Danny said.

Caroline didn't say anything. She charged an ectoblast and threw it at Danny. He dodged, but hit the wall behind him, damaging it.

Danny wasted no time throwing a few of his own, but Caroline made a shield and yelled, pushing it towards Danny **(AN: this isn't like a wail, but like how Ember's guitar works.)** Danny was unable to dodge it and was pushed into the wall, which collapsed after impact.

Caroline threw several ectoblasts at Danny while he was down, but he deflected them with his own shield.

When Caroline finished her attack, Danny stood up and faced his "daughter".

They glared at each other and took off at their highest acceleration towards each other. Danny won the charge, but upon impact, Caroline's 'CW' necklace fell off.

She started shimmering, here one second and fading the next.

I saw a tear leave her eye as she said, "Daddy please don't," before fading away.

Danny's shock was clear as he grabbed the necklace and turned to his friends.

"That necklace led him to my castle where he escaped into his future. Exactly where I wanted him to go. Unless you want to see him try, and fail, to defeat me, I suggest we skip a bit more," Clockwork smirked.

Clockwork forwarded until we were in a desolate town, one that I remembered.

"Wait… I've been here before," I said.

"In Daniel's dream," Clockwork told me.

I looked around and realized he was right. The buildings were in such bad shape it was a miracle they were still standing, glass littered the street, and debris was everywhere. The only thing missing were the voices asking him 'why'.

"This was ten years into the future. Daniel became evil and nothing stood in his way. Not you, the Titans, or even the Justice League could defeat him."

"Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern… None of them?" I asked in disbelief.

Clockwork smiled grimly, "Oh they had stalemates, but when Daniel unlocked his wail there was no one that could stop him. Except himself."

"Ready to continue?" he asked.

I nodded, "I think so. There's just so much to take in."

Clockwork nodded in understanding and began the scene.

Danny and his friends cautiously walked around the destroyed town. Tucker and Sam had wide eyes, but didn't say a word. Danny walked as if in a trance. Then an ear piercing scream split the air.

Danny quickly snapped out of his stupor and took off, leaving his friends behind. Clockwork and I followed close behind him.

We reached our destination and were greeted with the sight of Danny's evil future self standing above a broken figure in a red suit.

"Valerie?!" Danny yelled, alerting the combatants to his presence.

Dark Danny looked at his younger self and sneered, "Clockwork sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Taking advantage of her attacker's distraction, Valerie launched a kick to evil Danny's ribs with her non broken leg.

"Ugh," dark Danny grunted, "stupid bitch."

Dark Danny reached down and lifted her with one hand effortlessly. In one swift motion, he snapped her neck and dropped her lifeless body while the sickening snap echoed in my ears.

"You… You killed her," Danny said in disbelief.

"I've killed a lot. You get used to it," he stated as Sam and Tucker approached.

"Ah! My old friends. Clockwork is going to have to do better than that. A blast from the past isn't going to change me."

"Then I will!" Danny shouted, throwing a large ectoblast at his future self.

It connected and evil Danny was thrown backwards. Unfortunately, that was the only hit Danny connected.

Dark Danny flew at Danny and launched a series of combos too fast to follow. There were several punches to the face, some jabs to his stomach, and a knee to the face that knocked Danny to the ground, a mixture of red and green oozed down his face.

"Haha," the evil Phantom laughed, "pathetic."

"Leave him alone!" Sam yelled, running towards dark Danny.

"Ah, Sam. What a pleasant surprise," he said, deflecting her kick and grabbing her by the neck and lifting her into the air. "If I could still feel, the love I had for you might have returned. But I lost all feeling a long time ago."

Danny coughed and stood up, spitting out whatever mixture his blood was.

"Put her down," he said.

The dark Phantom did, but before Sam hit the ground he turned around and delivered a savage superman punch to Danny's jaw.

As Danny crumpled to the ground, I could see how this Danny could defeat the Justice League. He was cold, ruthless, and felt nothing.

I shuddered as I remembered I felt the same way when my father took over Rage in Nevermore. I had grabbed Dr. Light and pulled him into the darkness while I shifted into my demon form.

I felt Clockwork's hand on my shoulder, "You understand why I only allowed you to see this now?"

I nodded and continued to watch the scene before me.

"Now that Clockwork is meddling, I must ensure that you become me," dark Danny spat. "Now how to get to the past…"

Dark Danny looked at his past self and smiled. "Time medallion…"

"No way, dude!" Tucker yelled, jumping on him from behind and putting him in a choke hold.

"My, my. None of you have learned have you?" evil Phantom said as he grabbed Tucker and pulled him over his head, slamming him into the ground at his feet.

Tucker gasped for air and dark Danny curb stomped his chest. I could see the indention of his caved in sternum from several feet away.

"Don't worry. You won't suffer for long," dark Danny grinned while Tucker coughed up blood.

He then moved the trio together, binding their hands and feet with ectoplasm before removing their time medallions and grabbing them.

As they faded away into the past, evil Danny did too.

* * *

The scene before me changed back to the town before its destruction. The trio plus dark Phantom stood in the parking lot of the Nasty Burger where a news crew was reporting the damage and fight from earlier.

The appearance of the four surprised and excited the crew, who rushed over to get the event on camera.

"What is your purpose here?" the reporter asked, excitedly.

Evil Danny just glared at him before relenting and saying, "To make sure he becomes me," pointing at Danny and then himself.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Danny Phantom. Only ten years in the future and the most feared thing on Earth and the ghost zone."

As the excitement wore off, the news crew and the spectators realized how serious the injuries were to Tucker and Danny.

"Someone call 911!" a pedestrian shouted.

During his shout, a big RV pulled up and I recognized Danny's parents get out of it. They were heavily armed with many weapons I had never seen before.

"Is this it?" I asked softly, unable to keep my monotone because I knew I was about to see something I didn't want to.

Clockwork only nodded at me, his jaw set and eyes hard. I could tell he didn't want to watch it either, that he hated this outcome just as much as Danny did.

I missed what Danny's parents said, but dark Danny was laughing at them.

"Please, you couldn't catch me when I was a kid and a _hero_ ," he spat the last word.

Danny's mom fired her gun and an ectoblast shot out of it. Dark Danny erected a shield and absorbed it.

After the blast was gone, he lowered it and blasted the gun out of her hands. My stomach lurched when I was realized the gun wasn't all he had blasted, her hands were gone too.

Evil Danny wasted no time going after her husband, moving slightly to avoid the ectoblast sent his way before he dazed Danny's dad with a few punches. When he finally fell, dark Danny bound his hands and feet with ectoplasm before binding Danny's mom as well.

He grabbed them and moved towards the trio. When he reached them he grabbed Sam and Tucker and hauled the four of them to the Nasty Burger while Danny tried to break free from his bindings.

Once he reached the sidewalk, Danny cried out and snapped the ectoplasm, freeing himself. As soon as he was free, he exploded into the air, taking off after his future self. He collided with him, knocking him through the wall.

Danny landed on top of evil Danny and sent punch after punch at him. Many connected but once dark Danny blocked one, Danny's attack ended and evil Danny's began.

He started with an upkick that sent Danny out of the building. Before he reached the ground, dark Phantom flew out and tackled him, flying him into the building across the street.

Dark Danny threw punches, elbows, and knees at his past self, some charged with ecto-energy to boost the power but it didn't matter. Danny was overmatched.

When evil Danny finally stopped his onslaught, Danny collapsed.

"You can't hope to defeat me," dark Danny growled.

Danny tried to stand back up, but evil Phantom curb stomped him back into the ground.

"Now to ensure that you become me…"

Evil Danny turned around and walked towards Danny's friends and family. I realized the final two people were there. Danny's sister and teacher were both trying to free dark Danny's captives. Unfortunately, dark Danny bound them too.

"Ah sister, glad I did not have to hunt you down later. And Mr. Lancer… why not add one more to my list of casualties," he grinned.

That grin quickly turned to a grimace when Danny's ice blast hit him in the back. Judging by the look on Danny's face he was expecting that to freeze him momentarily, not hurt him.

"Ugh! That's going to be annoying," evil Phantom growled, turning around and hurling an ectoblast at Danny.

Danny dodged and flew at his future self, but evil Danny dodged and delivered a double handed down swing that knocked Danny into the ground.

While Danny was trying to rise, dark Danny grabbed his captives and dragged them into the Nasty Burger.

Danny finally got back on his feet just in time to see his evil self start a fire underneath a stainless steel container.

"It's too late, _hero_ ," he spat.

Danny took off, trying to get to his loved ones, but his future self wouldn't allow it. He swatted Danny to the side and flew after him.

Danny righted himself and dodged the kick evil Danny threw at him before making another desperate attempt to save his family.

He made it inside the Nasty Burger this time, but evil Phantom grabbed his leg and flung him back with so much force he hit the building across from the restaurant again.

Dark Danny flew at him, connecting a knee to the stomach and a right hook before grabbing Danny and throwing him about 1,500 feet down the street.

Danny rolled, using his momentum to get back to his feet… and then the Nasty Burger exploded.

Dark Phantom flew at him again, but was unprepared for what happened next.

Danny's cry was one full of sorrow, rage, hate, and grief. I could see, hear, and feel the difference between this wail and the one he let out after his nightmare.

The wail only lasted 90 seconds, but that was all it needed. When Danny stopped, glass littered what remained of the street. The news van was scrap metal, several buildings were on the verge of collapsing, and several chunks of the road were ripped out and thrown wherever.

Evil Phantom was nowhere to be found.

"Did he—" I started.

"Kill Dan? Yes, and everyone foolish enough to stay and watch the fight," Clockwork said.

"He killed civilians?"

"Indirectly. Danny did not know he had this power. Did not know he was causing this damage during his cry of pain. There's a reason he believes he can no longer be a hero, Miss Roth. It's one thing to kill a psychopath, another to kill innocent people."

I remained silent. I didn't blame Danny for the death of the civilians or even his future self, but it was something I wasn't prepared for. A trace of a grim smile twisted my lips when I realized I had got my answers. Now I wished I hadn't known. I knew they would be bad, but the truth was cataclysmic.

"We must return. The others are waiting for us," Clockwork said, removing us from Danny's past.

* * *

"There you guys are! We've been waiting… woah. What did you see?" Beast Boy asked, his excitement quickly fading.

"Yes, Friend Raven, you look like you have seen a forgart," Starfire said.

"What she means is… you have a haunted look, Raven," Robin told me.

I tried to keep my face emotionless, but my mind kept returning to Danny's past. How he had inadvertently killed those people and his future self. The brutal beatdown he and his friends and family had received.

"You may find out one day, Titans. For now, Danny needs your help. Remember what I showed you," Clockwork said, pointing his staff and creating a portal.

"This will return you to your tower. You have been gone for four Earth days," Clockwork informed us.

"Thank you," Robin said walking towards it.

"No. I should be thanking all of you. Keep Daniel safe and heal him from his past," Clockwork said, looking at me at the end of the sentence.

We nodded and approached the portal. It was just me and Robin left when Clockwork spoke again.

"Oh and Robin, it's really impolite to keep the poor girl waiting," he winked.

Robin blushed, but nodded his thanks and moved on.

I nodded to Clockwork, who had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I trust you will do right by Daniel," he told me.

I nodded again and stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **Danny POV**

"It's not your fault, Danny," Valerie said, her arms embracing me.

"I killed so many people… I'm supposed to protect them," I choked out.

"With a power you didn't know you had and didn't know you were using. Look, Danny," she sighed, "I'm not saying it was right or okay, but you can't blame yourself. It was your older self that's to blame."

I just sat there, tears slowly making their way down my face. I had told Valerie the truth about the deaths of my family and friends and what had happened to me in the process. It ended our game of catch-up we started when Slade kept us here.

We continued to hug each other until a hiss sounded, indicating the door had slid open.

"Come, Phantom," Slade demanded.

I gently pushed Valerie away and wiped the tears off my face before turning and following him out of the room.

"No snide comments? No demanding what we're going to do today?" he asked.

I remained silent, not caring what we did today. I just wanted out of here.

"Fine, I'll just tell you. Today we're going to test and enhance your wail along with your stamina and endurance."

I stopped walking. My eyes were wide and I'm pretty sure my mouth was open.

"You really thought I didn't know?" Slade chuckled.

I was surprised. I didn't think he had known, but since he does, I think I'll try to use it to escape.

A plan was forming in my head. I only hoped it would work.

 **Sorry for the wait! I am no longer working part time, but full time now so I have less time to write. And for some reason this chapter gave me a bad case of writer's block and I wanted to do my own spin with The Ultimate Enemy. Next chapter will resume the original plot and will hopefully be easier for me write. I hope y'all enjoyed and I'll try not to take three months to update next time. Feel free to PM or review with any comments or questions.**  
 **'Til next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Escape, Loss, and Rage**

 **I know I'm sounding like a broken record… but I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Part of the reason it did was I wanted to be happy with it before I put it out. I felt like the last few chapters have been lacking so I wanted to give y'all the chapter y'all deserve. With that said I'm happy with how this turned out, although it took several turns I didn't expect. Especially the ending. Credit for the final battle scene of the chapter goes to TwistedPremise. If you're a BBRAE fan, I suggest giving his story "Raven's Howl" a read. Without further ado I give you a 5,300+ word chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

 **Danny POV**

I was exhausted. Slade didn't like my lack of stamina when it came to my wail; so, after I passed out from overexertion, he made me do his advanced stamina training.

I had just been released from that training session and was walking to the room I shared with Valerie. She was asleep when I got there, so I laid down beside her and let sleep overtake me.

I awoke feeling rested, but troubled. Slade never let me sleep this long.

I sat up, spotting Valerie sitting against the wall.

"Bout time, sleeping beauty," she smiled.

"Where's Slade?" I asked.

"Relax, he said he had business to take care of and that you would resume tomorrow."

I sighed, "We need a plan. I'm confident I can get myself out, but I don't think I can escape with you."

"You won't know until you try. Tell me what you're thinking and maybe we can come up with something. I'm sick of being trapped here too."

"Well…"

* * *

 **Raven POV**

The portal put us in the ops room and a look out the window showed it was early night, probably just after dusk. The lights of Jump City illuminated the sky across the Bay.

"So what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We should sleep and in the morning we'll start searching for Slade," Robin said.

"I meant about the battle… you saw what Rae did."

"It's Raven," I said flatly, "and Clockwork showed us that so we would listen. By staying and learning we decided to help Danny. Had we turned our backs, he would have found us and that scenario could have happened."

"So he prevented it by showing the battle to us?" Cyborg asked.

"Exactly," I told him.

I looked at Robin and saw him nodding his head in understanding of Clockwork's thought process.

"Well goodnight, friends! I wish you all the dreams of sweetness," Starfire said, speeding off to bed.

After she left, everyone mumbled good-nights and moved towards the door.

I walked through the halls, approaching my door, which opened when I came into close proximity of it.

I unclasped my cloak and tossed it into the basket that held my dirty uniforms, but a glint of light caught my eye.

I walked over and inspected the cloak and found the source: the necklace I had given Danny to conceal his powers. The one he had ripped off when Robin made it clear he didn't want him after the warehouse incident.

I moved to my bed and set it on my nightstand before crawling under the blankets.

* * *

 _I heard Slade's chuckle echo around me. There were four tunnels in front of me that looked vaguely familiar._

 _I heard shouts in front of me so I walked straight. Eventually, the sounds of a fight could be heard._

 _"Your weaknesses keep you from your full potential," I heard Slade criticize, "if you left the girl, you would have been able to escape. Of course, that is why I kept her around," he continued._

 _I heard a curse as I kept approaching the voices._

 _"Finish your training, or your friend dies. Work for me, or she dies. Understand?" Slade said._

 _"No," I heard Danny say._

 _I entered the room and saw Slade's feet frozen to the floor and Danny inhaling a big breath._

 _Danny exhaled, his wail going with it._

 _It pushed Slade back, but left him unharmed._

 _When Danny stopped, Slade lunged forward and connected with a right hook that sent Danny into the wall._

 _Danny turned intangible to avoid the next punch and sent one of his own, charged with an ecto-blast._

 _Slade grabbed Danny's wrist and threw him into the middle of the tunnel._

 _Danny got up and threw an ecto-blast that Slade dodged._

 _Danny blocked Slade's incoming punch and countered with another charged one._

 _Slade deflected it upwards, but Danny launched the ecto-blast on contact. Since Slade deflected it upwards, the ecto-blast hit the ceiling, causing a cave-in._

 _Danny and Slade jumped back as the tunnel collapsed between them._

 _Now separated by concrete and earth, Danny turned and ran through me. I turned and followed him._

 _He ran through several tunnels before reaching his destination, a large cavern that served as a room, presumably Slade's base of operations._

 _"Valerie! It didn't work. We have to go, now!" Danny yelled, pressing a button that caused part of the wall to open up._

 _Valerie walked out of the room._

 _"Hold onto me. I'll fly us somewhere I can escape from."_

 _She ran towards Danny, but something hit her before she reached him. She fell, unmoving._

 _I looked to the left and saw Slade standing there, bo staff in hand._

 _"Almost, Daniel. Now, let's see how much you've really learned," he said before jumping into action._

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat. I tried to tell myself it was just a dream, but I wasn't so sure. I had had psychic dreams before, but they were always about me, not others. My next day's lessons on Azarath, the battle before Warp and Adonis, and the day before I became the portal.

I checked the clock on my nightstand. It read six A.M.

 _'He should be up.'_

I grabbed my cloak, fastening the clasp as I left the room. I walked to ops room and, sure enough, there sat Robin, holding a cup of coffee and the morning newspaper.

"Good-morning, Raven," he greeted me.

"Good-morning, Robin," I returned the greeting, "we need to talk."

He set aside the newspaper, "What's up?"

"I think I know where Danny and Valerie are."

"Where? How?" he asked.

"It's near Terra's memorial. I think I recognized the room that we fought in before she turned on Slade. I think I had psychic dream last night. Slade and Danny were fighting, but I woke up before I could see the outcome. He was trying to escape."

"You've had these before?"

"A few times, but never about others. They've all been about me and my future."

Robin sat silent, no doubt deep in thought.

"If I'm right and this is a psychic dream, we have 48 hours or less. Every time I've had one the events occurred within two days."

Robin nodded, "Okay, I'll run the lead. It won't hurt to check it out and if you're wrong we'll start our search then."

"Thanks, Robin," I said, moving to make my herbal tea and some toast.

Some time later, Cyborg and Beast Boy poured syrup over their waffles while Starfire applied a very generous amount of mustard on hers.

Robin and I looked at each other, then Robin cleared his throat and the team looked at him.

"I think we have a lead on Danny," he started.

"Dude! That was quick," Beast Boy interjected.

"We think Slade is using the same place he used when Terra worked with him, with a few upgrades."

"Then what's the hold up, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm waiting on the lead to be confirmed. I'll call you when I know."

He got up and left the room. Everyone resumed eating their breakfast.

* * *

 **Danny POV**

"Much better, Phantom," Slide praised me after I finished my third wail.

"Surprising what a day of rest can do isn't it?" I retorted, panting.

Slade chuckled, "Please. If I didn't have to tie up a loose end that break never would have happened."

"Loose end?" I questioned.

"Your Titans have been gone for a few days. They're no doubt planning something, so I made a contingency. Multiple contingencies actually."

"Paranoid much?"

"Perhaps, but I haven't been outsmarted yet. And I'm still breathing. You're almost ready, go spend time with that girl of yours. I have… something else to do."

 _'He has to be planning something big,'_ I thought as I walked back to the room Valerie and I shared.

She lay, sleeping, on the blankets. I stood just inside the doorway, watching her, remembering the past and how things were simpler and easier then.

I sighed. _'It doesn't hurt as bad as it used to when I thought of my past. My family and friends…'_

I nudged Valerie awake.

"Sorry to wake you, but we're escaping… soon."

"How soon?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Whenever Slade opens that door, the plan starts."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"The lead was confirmed," Robin informed the Titans.

"I scanned that area with everything I could think of and nothing came up. It was like nothing was there," he continued.

"So what's stopping us from going?" Cyborg asked.

"It's Slade… I want to be prepared. He's the one villain we have yet to catch. He's always a few steps ahead of us."

"If you can't see anything on your scanners, then there's nothing we can prepare for," Cyborg argued.

"That's the problem," Robin said, "I don't know what to prepare for, but I don't want to walk into a trap."

The alarm went off before any of the Titans could say anything else. They dejectedly waited for the map and security camera footage to show the emergency.

"The Hive Five?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I thought they were in a maximum security prison out in Nevada," Cyborg said.

"Looks like they got out," Robin said, standing up.

"Robin," Raven said, causing him to stop.

"Yes, Raven."

"We have thirty-six hours left, maximum."

"Uhhh… what's she talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven's the one who gave me the lead on Danny," Robin answered.

"How did Friend Raven know where Slade was?" Starfire asked.

"I… I had a psychic dream," Raven said.

"Like… dreams of the future?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yes," Raven said rolling her eyes, "but that's not the point. What I'm saying is that my dream could have already happened, could start now, or could start in the next few hours."

"We can't leave the Hive Five to wreck downtown, Raven," Robin said.

"I know, but we can always get them later, Robin. The police can at least keep them distracted for an hour or two. If we get Danny we have a shot at Slade too. And if that doesn't convince you, who does more damage? The Hive Five, or a Slade-controlled Danny?"

"She's got a good point, Rob," Cyborg said, after a few seconds pause.

Robin remained silent, conflicted.

"Fine," he sighed, "c'mon team, time's short."

* * *

 **Danny POV**

"You're sure you can take him?" Valerie asked.

"No, but I think I can give him a fight and use my wail to incapacitate him."

"And you expect me to just sit here?"

"You don't have your suit, Valerie. Besides, Slade is… different. The only person that was harder to fight than him was Dan."

"I don't like it."

"I know, but it will work. It has to."

 _'It has to work. Otherwise… no don't focus on the negatives. It has to work. I won't let her down.'_

The hydraulics hissed as the door opened. The time had come.

"Danny," Slade started, "I've got a new training session for tonight. Let's see how well I've taught you this far."

"Oh, I'll show you how much I've learned," I said.

"Good—" Slade began.

"But on my own terms!" i yelled and accelerated towards him, tackling him out of the doorway.

He kicked me off of him, but I regained my balance and stayed in the air.

Slade kicked his feet forward, propelling himself to his feet. I morphed into Phantom.

We didn't say a word, just stared at each other. I made the first move, throwing an ecto-blast with a small amount of ecto-ice inside to limit his mobility.

Slade jumped out of the way and ran to a table, using it to propel himself up to me. I made a wall of energy to stop his punch, but didn't see the hand that wrapped around my ankle.

Surprised, I lost altitude, dropping to the ground. As soon as I landed, I brought my knee up and it connected with Slade's face, knocking him off of me.

Wasting no time, I shot an ecto-beam, launching Slade across the room.

I turned to the door, "Stay here!" I called to Valerie before shutting the door.

I turned again and saw Slade first crack his neck, then his knuckles, before slowly clapping.

"Well done, Danny," he praised.

I remained silent, waiting on his next move.

"So is this the plan? You defeat _me_ and escape with Valerie while I'm down for the count? Tsk, tsk. You're not that good. And I haven't shown you _all_ of my tricks."

Slade twitched and I heard a cry pierce the air. It was my cry…

I looked to my left, and embedded in my shoulder was a shuriken.

"You still have time to back out. I suggest you do it," Slade said, pulling out his bo staff.

"No," I said pulling the shuriken from my shoulder and throwing it at him.

Slade deflected it with his staff, but I was already flying at him.

My punch connected and I fired an ecto-blast to create some distance, but Slade came back, swinging his staff.

I pulsated my ecto-energy in a three foot radius around me. It didn't harm him, but it kept him off of me.

I saw Slade twitch again and quickly turned intangible to avoid the shuriken. I fell through the floor and resurfaced behind him, grabbing his bo staff in both hands and pulling it towards his neck as I dropped the intangibility.

Slade resisted the attempt, so filled my hands with ecto-ice to make his staff to cold to hold onto. Slade suddenly dropped the staff and threw his head back, busting my lip open.

I took one step back and then keeled over after a punch was delivered to my stomach. A knee connected with my face , knocking me into the wall. Slade punched me once more in the stomach and twice in the face before I grabbed his shoulders and turned us both intangible, pulling him through the wall with me and into a tunnel.

I fell on my back as I dropped the intangibility and launched Slade into the roof with my ecto-blasts and some help from my four limbs. He came down, hard.

We stood up again and circled each other.

"You've improved faster than I hoped," Slade said.

"Too bad I'm done training. I refuse to help you."

"You could have escaped by now, you know," Slade said, matter-of-factly.

I threw an ice blast, hoping to catch him off guard. He dodged it and threw a shuriken at me, I avoided it.

"You're still standing, so no, I couldn't," I told him.

"You've kept me away from you long enough hat you could have," he said.

I launched forward, throwing a punch. Slade deflected it and countered with a jab before pushing me away.

"Your weaknesses keep you from your full potential. If you left the girl, you would have been able to escape. Of course, that's why I kept her around."

I tried to focus on my ice powers and create a flash freeze to limit his movement in his metal suit, but a shuriken hit me in the calf.

"Shit!" I cursed, pulling the object out and dropping it.

I looked up and caught Slade's punch full in the face. I slid across the tunnel floor.

"Finish your training or your friend dies. Work for me, or she dies. Understand?" Slade said, grabbing me.

"No," I said, elbowing him in the face and then launching an ecto-blast that knocked him away from me.

I used an ice blast to freeze his feet to the floor. I inhaled a deep breath as Slade tried to free himself.

Then, I unleashed my wail, dialing it down slightly so I didn't kill him or collapse the tunnel.

I cut it off, gasping for air and was shocked when I saw he was unharmed. He didn't even seem phased. Worse, his feet were free.

 _'This is bad…'_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The Titans reached the intersection with the four tunnels.

"What now, Raven?" Robin asked.

"I took the middle tunnel. That's where the fight was happening, but after the tunnel caved in, Danny backtracked and took the tunnel to the left of this one," she said pointing at the other middle tunnel.

The Titans tensed as they heard shouts and the sound of a fight ahead of them.

"It's started," Robin said.

"We should go help Danny kick Slade's butt," Beast Boy said, taking a step towards the middle tunnel.

Raven shook her head, "No, we know how that ends. We need to get to that room and rescue Valerie, then team up on Slade."

"I'm with Raven. We'll gain an extra teammate and Danny won't have to worry about her anymore," Cyborg said.

Robin nodded and led the way down the tunnel Raven indicated Danny took. Raven would give directions anytime a fork or different path presented itself.

After the third tunnel change, the Titans felt the floor shake and vibrate.

"It's the cave-in, we have to hurry," Raven said, monotoned as always.

A few minutes and a tunnel change later, they found themselves in Slade's base of operations. Computer screens, keyboards, and papers lay along tables and desks.

A panel was embedded in the wall on the far side of the room.

"There," Raven said, levitating over to it.

She pressed the button and the door hissed open.

"Danny?" Valerie asked, tentatively.

"No," Robin said, "but he'll be here soon. We're the Teen Titans."

Valerie stepped out of the room, "Where's Danny?"

"He's fighting Slade. He should be here soon and then y'all can leave," Cyborg said, "unless you want to stay and help."

"Help with what?" Valerie asked.

"We're going after Slade," Robin growled.

"Valerie! It didn't work! We have to— what?" Danny asked, confused upon seeing the Titans.

"There's not much time," Robin started.

"We're on your side. I'll explain everything later, but right now you two either need to leave or help us get Slade," Raven said.

"You're really helping? All of you?" Danny asked, quizzically. Eyeing Robin.

Robin nodded, "We'll explain later. Right now—"

"Ah… hello Robin. Raven, no hard feelings, right?" Slade mocked.

"Slade," Robin said, voice dripping with venom.

"I must admit, I thought the Hive would have kept you busy. Nonetheless, I prepare for everything," Slade said, eye narrowing, "this isn't over, Danny. I know your past and I'll make you mine soon enough. Good-bye, Titans."

Slade turned and took off the way he came.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, tossing his spare bo staff to Valerie in case they stayed to help.

Starfire grabbed Robin and flew after Slade. Raven formed a disk of energy and gave Cyborg a lift to keep up. Beast Boy morphed into a sparrow and followed.

"Looks like we're teaming up again," Danny grinned.

"And this time not out of necessity. You really should have told me sooner," Valerie smiled back.

Danny grabbed her and quickly caught up to the Titans.

Slade was still running and Slade-bots were aiding his escape.

Danny dropped Valerie by Cyborg so she could help thin out the Slade-bots that were building around him. Then, Danny flew over to Robin.

"I have an idea, but I need you to trust me."

"I'm listening," Robin grunted between swings of his staff.

Danny threw an ecto-blast, obliterating an approaching Slade-bot.

"Get Raven to make a dome around the six of you."

"And you?"

"I'm going to make Slade regret teaching me new ways to use my powers," Danny predatorily grinned.

Robin nodded and made his way towards Raven, collecting any Titans and Valerie who were in his path along the way.

Danny stopped firing ecto-blasts when he saw the black dome Raven formed. He focused on his ice powers and with a grunt, pushed his ice powers out in a wide circle, freezing almost all the Slade-bots. He quickly followed it with an ecto-pulse, shattering the bots.

"Dude! Nice one. Since when can you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I learned it a few days ago," Danny smiled.

"Now I have one more idea, but the power it requires is new to me," Danny said.

"What is it? He's getting away," Robin said impatiently.

"I'll teleport you and me to the exit and the rest will follow Slade. He'll be caught between us."

"Raven can teleport, we'll go instead. No offense, but she's more reliable. You said the power was new to you and you told me last time you don't know how it works," Robin said.

Danny shook his head, "I think I have an idea of how it works. Besides, this is personal. If it doesn't work then I'll let you go with her."

Robin knew a thing or two about a fight being personal, so he didn't bother arguing it.

"Fine," he said.

Danny grabbed Robin and focused on the two of them being at the exit of the tunnel. They disappeared in a green flash.

They reappeared just outside the tunnel entrance. Not quite where Danny was aiming for, but close enough to it.

A silhouette could just be seen approaching them.

"Plan?" Danny asked.

Robin smirked a terrifying smirk.

"Trapped between two groups? He'll have a hard time escaping this. I believe what I'm planning is called 'heroic brutality'."

Slade was tapping a code into the arm of his suit as he approached the exit. An exploding disk stopped him in his tracks.

"This is it, Slade. You're finally going to prison," Robin said.

Slade chuckled, "You never learn, Robin."

Danny threw an ice blast and Slade did a back hand spring to avoid it. Robin was in his face when he was upright again.

The two entered a dance only master martial artists know. Punch, counter, kick, counter-punch, duck, uppercut, leg sweep, jump, punch, counter.

Danny only watched, not wanting to risk hitting Robin with one of his attacks.

It was during this dance that the others caught up.

Beast Boy made the first move, transforming into a gorilla and grabbing Slade while Robin delivered several punches and kicks. However, technique trumps strength and Slade threw Beast Boy over his shoulder and into the wall.

Slade kicked Robin away, keeping space between them, but this opened him up for starbolts and ecto-blasts.

When the smoke cleared, Slade was still standing. Although, he was breathing heavily.

Cyborg ran in, swinging hay-makers left and right. Slade dodged most, but a distraction made by Raven helped Cyborg land one on his fifth swing.

Slade hit the wall and leaned against it, waiting on the next move.

See, what the Titans didn't know was that Slade was waiting them out. He had called for his transport just before Robin threw that disk and the vibration in his wrist told him it was almost here.

Cyborg swung again, trying to send Slade through the wall. Slade ducked and elbowed the weakest part of Cyborg's elbow joint, causing it to pop off. With a roundhouse kick, Slade sent Cyborg across the room.

Slade tapped another code into his arm, barely finishing it before Valerie cracked him across the side of his face with Robin's spare bo staff.

His mask fell off.

"You're going to regret that," Slade spat.

Everyone watched as Slade turned, seeing his real face for the first time.

An empty eye socket was the first thing they noticed. The next was how normal he looked apart from the missing eye. He wore a well trimmed beard, short black hair, and apart from his missing eye and a lone scar above the eye he still had, he was relatively handsome.

In the shock of seeing Slade's face, nobody heard the whirring of helicopter blades. Slade ran toward his chopper, which started to shoot military grade machine gun shells.

Danny turned intangible, Robin hid behind his bulletproof cape, Raven erected a shield in front of her and the barely conscious Beast Boy. Starfire hid behind Cyborg who covered his human parts with one arm.

Cyborg and Starfire were the furthest from everyone so they didn't even get a scratch. The bullets went through or bounced off the others.

Valerie was the unlucky one. When she pursued Slade, she moved away from all the Titans and Danny. There was no way anyone could have reached her in time and there was no cover in the tunnel. She got shredded.

Slade entered the helicopter, took it off autopilot, and took off towards his destination.

Danny was the first one to notice Valerie. Raven, who felt Valerie's pain and Danny's worry and rage before feeling Valerie's life fade away, was the second. She hated being an empath.

"Valerie!" Danny cried.

He accelerated towards her, but she was long gone. Blood littered the wall behind her. The floor was stained with it and her torso was riddled with countless bullets.

What happened next shocked everyone.

* * *

 **Clockwork's Tower**

Clockwork watched the events playing out grimly. He had known the probability of Valerie's death was high, but had hoped it wouldn't happen.

However, the probability of Danny's transformation was relatively low. There was nothing he could do now. He could only reset time once more in Danny Fenton's life, and it was already set on where he would do it…

The fate of the world now laid in Raven's hands. She was the only one who knew. Although, everyone would know after this.

* * *

 **Tunnel Entrance**

Danny held Valerie, grief and sorrow overwhelming him. It was like the Nasty Burger all over again. Except this time he was truly alone. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were gone. Valerie was the only friend he had left from Amity Park and she was gone too. There was nobody left that he cared about, or so he thought.

Rage overcame him and he listened to its whispers.

His hair turned a flaming white, his tongue forked, he grew fangs, and he grew a little taller and slightly more muscular.

He turned to the Titans and his irises were red.

"Stay out of my way and maybe I'll let you live," he told them in a deep voice.

"Danny, no!" Raven cried. She was scared.

"Danny is fading quick, I'm Dan," Phantom laughed.

Raven wrapped Dan in her dark energy and teleported them to the Bay by Titan's Tower.

"Danny! You have to fight him! Clockwork showed me everything. You're not alone, I'm here for you. The Titans are here for you.

"Everyone he loved is gone. I'm his future now," Dan growled, "now release me before I kill you."

"Fight it, Danny. You're better than this, don't turn into him."

With a growl Dan broke free and flew over to Raven. She lashed out, trying to capture him again but he evaded the energy and wrapped his hands around her neck, lifting her into the air.

"I warned you."

Raven couldn't breathe. She couldn't stop him. She only had one option left.

Raven allowed Rage to take over and she morphed into her more demon half. Her mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, a second pair of eyes appeared over her original and all four were blood red. Two horns could barely be seen escaping her head.

Her body elongated and her cloak turned into darkness at the knees, tendrils of energy lashing out every so often.

Dan's eyes widened, "What have we here?"

Rage blasted him back, throwing him into the bay as her feet hit the ground. Dan came screaming back, water dripping off of him.

The two eyed each other hungrily.

"I can feel the power radiating off of you… join me and we'll show the world true power," Dan growled.

"I don't play well with others," Rage snarled.

"Feisty, like the other one. My past self has a thing for feisty girls apparently, but you I might agree with him on," Dan grinned.

Rage showed him all of her teeth, "You couldn't handle this."

Dan rolled his eyes, "Oh, please."

The resulting collision broke a few rocks and parted the water in the bay for a few feet. Dan and Rage clawed, scratched, bit, kicked, punched, and used their powers but neither could gain the upper hand.

They stared at each other, panting, hands on their knees.

"That all you got?" Rage challenged.

"Far from it," Dan grinned before inhaling.

Rage erected a forcefield to stop the ghostly wail, but it crumbled after a few seconds. Dan walked up to her and she lay motionless at his feet.

"Submit to me," Dan told her.

Rage grabbed his ankle and took him down, using her energy to keep him there before straddling him.

"I think you should be the one submitting to me," she said, licking her lips.

Dan glared at her defiantly.

"Fine. If you're to prideful and refuse to submit, change back to your past self and maybe we'll meet again," she grinned a cheshire grin.

At first Dan refused, so Rage used her energy to find his core, the essence of a ghost. She started to pull it out before Dan finally gasped, "Fine, but next time I'll win."

Dan faded and Danny's features returned.

Raven took control back from Rage, who let her. Maybe she'll get let out more if she played nice...

"Raven, I—"

"Shut. Up."

Then she kissed him, lightly and gently. Danny, shocked, returned the kiss.

She broke it after a few seconds and then slapped him, hard.

"If you EVER…" she started.

"I won't," Danny told her.

"Good. Now I have something to take care of. The Titans should be back soon, explain everything to them and I'll take care of the rest when I get back."

Danny nodded.

"Danny," she said, getting off of him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Valerie, but I want you to know we're all here for you."

"Thanks," he choked out.

Raven teleported to her room, leaving Danny to quietly cry on the rocks, mourning for his friend and the decision he had made.

Raven walked to her dresser and picked up a certain mirror.

 _'Time to figure out who was responsible for all that.'_

 **AN: Intense, eh? Again TwistedPremise used the idea for that final fight scene before I did. I'll be honest, I don't know when the next update will be but I really want to finish this before July. I estimate 5-7 chapters left. While my updates have been lacking, I have been busy. I have two other fanfic ideas: one for the Teen Titans fandom and one for the Danny Phantom fandom. The summaries to both are on my profile if you wish to check out any future works by me. Neither one will be as dark or angsty as this one. Please feel free to drop a review or PM which you'd rather read first for those who check out the summaries. I'm kind of leaning towards the DP one since that fandom has lacked original stories recently...  
**

 **Thanks for reading and 'til next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen: Nevermore**

 **Wow has it really been over 11 months… I apologize guys. So much has happened in the last year, writing got away from me. I hope to finish this before February. I've accelerated the story so maybe 2 or 3 chapters after this. Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **I still don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

 **Danny POV**

I don't know how long I sat at the rocks. The tears had stopped long ago and now I sat with my back pressed against a rock, absentmindedly running sand through my fingers and watching the bay.

A sort of peace came over me as I sat here. Everyone from Amity Park that I loved was, indeed, gone. But I knew they would want me to carry on and still continue to be a hero.

It also appeared that fate wanted me to be one as well. Of all the places to be, I was with a superhero team that was roughly my age. And I possibly have a thing for one of them.

I sighed as the nagging voice in my head made itself known.

' _But you can't be a hero can you? Not after what you did.'_

I knew the voice was right. As much as I wanted to honor my friends and family, I couldn't. How many had lost their lives that day? All because of me.

I heard feet coming up next to me and turned to the noise, not expecting to see Raven for a while longer.

"Friend Danny, you are… okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," I croaked before clearing my throat, "Raven took care of it."

"What happened? You, too, have an evil side?"

"It's… complicated. Raven said I'd have to explain when the team got back. Where's everyone else at?"

"They sent me ahead to find you and Raven. Robin hadn't forgotten about the Hive Five so they went after them."

I was confused, but let it go.

"Well when they get back, I'll explain," I sighed.

"Where is Friend Raven?"

"I'm assuming her room. She went back to the tower and I stayed on the rocks."

"I am sorry, Danny," Starfire said, sincerity in her eyes.

"I'll be okay. I'll see you when everyone gets back, Starfire," I said, standing and flying towards my room in the tower.

* * *

 **Robin POV**

"Sorry for the delay," I apologized to the task force and police officers who had to handle the HIVE until we got there.

"Whatever it was that delayed you, I'm sure it was important. No apology is necessary, Robin. Thanks for coming when you did," the captain replied.

I nodded my thanks and walked over to Cyborg and Beast Boy. My communicator dinged and I saw a message from Starfire.

"Star says everything's fine back at the tower. We should go get Valerie's body and head over there."

Cyborg looked at me grimly before asking, "You got any thoughts inside that head of yours?"

"Everyone has a dark side. And every dark side has an origin. Raven, Batman, even myself."

"Dude, you and-" Beast Boy started.

"That's all I'm saying, Beast Boy."

"So that's what you think that was? Whatever he changed into, Robin… my scanners were off the charts. I don't think anyone could subdue it," Cyborg said.

"Raven did. Just keep an open mind, guys. We owe it to him and Clockwork."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded as we got into the T-car and drove away.

* * *

We were all assembled in the ops room about an hour after arriving at the tower. Except for Raven, who hadn't responded to the knocks on her door.

Valerie was in the preservation chamber Cyborg built when we built the tower. It was my idea to have it installed so long ago. You never know when a massive battle may happen that we could lose someone in.

We all looked at Danny, who sat on a bar stool in the middle of the room, eyes downcast. I could see how uncomfortable he was in this situation, but we needed an explanation.

"I'd like to start with I'm sorry," he began, raising his eyes, "That… side of me… I don't want any part of it. I guess the shock of realizing there was no one left from my past that mattered triggered it."

I could see the sincerity, fear, and regret in his eyes. I hated to press him, but none of the Titans seemed to know anything. Except, maybe, Raven because she immediately grabbed him and teleported away. I assumed this is where Clockwork took Raven and declined to take us.

"It's okay, Danny. No one is angry with you. However, we don't know anything about the situation. What was that?" I asked.

"It was my… future self. Or, at least, a variation of him."

"Future self? You mean you turn into that thing?!" Cyborg all but yelled.

"No. Not anymore. Clockwork fixed the timeline before it got that far."

"What happened? Despite what I thought of you in the beginning, I know now that you wouldn't do anything to hurt someone on purpose," I said.

"Due to a series of events, my friends and family were involved in an explosion, killing them all. I was in so much emotional pain, I ripped my humanity out of me. However, my ghost half was in just as much turmoil and fused with a malevolent ghost. Not only did I gain more power, I became evil. So evil, I had the world in the palm of my hand. No one could stop me. Not you, not Valerie, not even Superman could stand against me. Clockwork, indirectly, showed me my future and I prevented the change from happening, but I couldn't save my friends or family. That's actually the last thing I remembered before I woke up after you captured me. The explosion..."

I processed and filed away all this information so I could research it later. I also hoped I could get lucky and maybe have another meeting with Clockwork so he could expand or perhaps show me. I couldn't bring myself to keep asking Danny questions. I knew the pain he was going through…

I looked at the present members of my team and saw they were still processing. Starfire had tears in eyes. I decided to end the conversation. We got the explanation we needed.

"That's… wow," I said, words failing me. "I'm sorry, Danny. Not just for what you went through, but for everything we've done as well."

Danny slightly smiled, "Yeah, well I don't blame you. I had a flashback of sorts and saw what I did to you guys. I'm sorry too. It's a miracle you all are even allowing me to sit here."

I shook my head, "No, we just needed the right information. Now let's all get some rest. We'll start looking for this… Freakshow?" I asked looking at Danny, who nodded.

"Freakshow tomorrow," I finished, giving Danny a nod and leaving the room.

I barely made it into the hallway when I heard the door open and Danny's voice call out to me.

"Hey, Robin!"

I turned, "Yes, Danny?"

He looked down and said, "What I didn't say in there was… I fought my evil half. He was the one who killed my family and friends so he could ensure his existence. When I fought him, I unlocked my most powerful attack, one that took ten years for him to even acquire. I didn't mean to use it. I didn't even know I was using it… but when the explosion happened, I screamed and my wail came out with it. It vaporized him, and killed everyone that either couldn't escape or stayed to watch the fight."

My eyes widened. In my research, I thought the explosion had killed those people too. I didn't know what to say. Luckily, he continued.

"The reason I stopped you was… everyone that's died. Everyone from Amity. My family, friends, and, most recently,Valerie… They would want me to continue to be a hero and help people. However—"

"You don't think you can be anymore," I finished for him.

His eyes widened, "How did you…?"

"Danny, if you think you're the only one in this line of work who's been responsible for the lost lives of civilians, you're wrong. I can tell you this though. You can still be a hero, but first you have to believe it. Personally, I think you still can be. I believe the Titans would say the same."

"Thanks, Robin," he choked out, voice thick with emotion.

"No problem. Just remember we're here if you need us. And you'll always have a home here," I smiled at him.

Danny nodded and tried to smile back, but the emotion was too much. I nodded back and made my way towards my room, eager to dive back into my research and see what I could find about Danny Phantom the hero, not the villain. Then, to research this… Freakshow.

* * *

 **Raven POV**

I landed in the middle of no where.

I stood on a lone rock in the eternity that was my mind. I sighed and began my walk to collect my other selves.

As I walked, I allowed my mind to wander.

I could only recall bits and pieces of the battle I had with Danny, but it seemed Rage liked him, to a certain extent. And as much as I tried to ignore it, I may have a soft spot for him, too.

I remembered the lingering emotions Rage had before she relinquished control, which was surprising. I was not expecting her to back off so easy.

She felt victorious, hopeful, and, underneath it all, lust. Then, without thinking, I was kissing him. It wasn't heated or needy, but soft and gentle. His lips were cool; way cooler than mine and I'm half demon so my core temperature is already lower than most.

"Rae-Rae!" a voice yelled at me, "you never come to visit me! Or come here in general, but I'm happy to see you!

"Hello, Happy," I greeted, seeing my pink-cloaked emoticlone, "You're right, I don't come here so you should know this isn't a social call. Where are the others?"

"In their own domains, silly!" she giggled.

"Knowledge is in her library, Brave is in her castle, Timid, the maze, and Rage is imprisoned," she continued.

"And the others?" I prompted.

"I don't know. Maybe if you feel the emotion they represent, they'll find you? It's how I found you!"

"I wasn't feeling happy," I stated, flatly.

"Whatever you say, Rae-Rae. But I know what you were thinking about that made you happy. See you outside Rage's cage!" she said, spreading her arms and making airplane noises as she ran off.

I shook my head. Happy was probably my most annoying emoticlone.

I kept walking, rocks making the path for me for each step I took.

Eventually, a silhouette of a castle appeared and I shifted my walk towards it. The drawbridge was down, so I walked in.

I immediately jumped to the side as a ray of some kind fired at me, barely missing me.

"Brave!" I yelled, getting her attention and stopping the battle she was engrossed in.

Her opponents looked a lot like Slade-bots.

"Raven," she smiled, "I take it you're not here to battle?"

"No. I'm calling a meeting," I told her.

"That's too bad. I was just starting my warm-up. We'll resume upon my return," she called to her opponents, who walked further into the castle.

I left the castle, Brave in tow.

"How many are left?" she asked.

"I've only found you and Happy."

Brave nodded and we continued our pace until the path forked.

I looked towards Brave, "you take the right and I'll stay straight. Bring whoever you find to Rage's cage."

"Okay, Raven. See you soon."

I continued straight, each step intercepted by a rock that came forward to prevent me from stepping into the emptiness below.

After an indefinite amount of time, the scenery around me changed. It was a very calm and relaxing atmosphere, one I would enjoy to read in if I ever had the opportunity.

Instead of the blackness and red stars surrounding me, I was in a clearing. Directly in front of me was a stone path that led a small mansion or a big house. Behind the mansion was a mountain range like you see in pictures meant to be soothing or as a screensaver for your computer.

A forest full of towering pine and oak trees was to my left. To the right was a lake so clear, I could see the bottom and all the life within it. The mountain range continued behind the lake and I could hear a brook nearby.

This couldn't be Rude's domain, so that left either Knowledge or Affection. It was revealed to be Knowledge when the door to the mansion opened, revealing her yellow cloak as she pushed her glasses up higher on her face.

"Raven, I've been expecting you," she greeted me.

"Then you know why I'm here," I replied.

She nodded as she approached me, "You want to know who is to blame for your kiss with Danny."

"Yes. I know it wasn't you because I didn't think, I just acted. However, your guidance will be appreciated for this meeting. Furthermore, I know Timid isn't to blame either; so, I don't see a need to search the maze for her even if I had the time."

"Very well, and very good, Raven. You've crossed two of us out, but what about yourself? While you channel your emotions into us, you still have feelings yourself."

"I may channel my emotions into you, but sometimes your influence rubs back onto me. Like Rage after the fight…"

"You're getting warmer," Knowledge told me.

"Rage felt victorious for making Danny submit. I have no idea why she felt hope. Lust… lust lingered but it was just a kiss. A soft, gentle one. Not a heated one and it didn't turn into a make-out so Rage's lust couldn't have been the cause for all of it. If it even caused some of it."

"On the right track, but what about the others?"

"I don't know who would work with Rage. Affection is a likely candidate but she's never done something like this in the past and I don't know how she made it past Timid," I was thinking out loud at this point.

"Those who have the same interests would work with Rage," Knowledge informed me as we walked into Rage's domain.

No life existed here. It was barren, a wasteland. It resembled a desert. Sand and rocks were the only objects.

On the rocks above us stood my other emoticlones and behind them was Rage's prison: a hollowed out boulder with enchantments all around it.

Everyone was here: Rage, Knowledge, Brave, Rude, Happy, Affection, even Timid.

"Timid, I wasn't expecting you. I know you weren't the cause," I told her.

"I came to apologize for not stopping them. They overpowered me," she sniffled.

"Who overpowered you?" I asked.

"For starter's… me," Rage smirked, her four eyes the color of blood.

"And them," Timid said, pointing at Brave and Rude.

"I would have too, but something overpowered me," Affection said.

"Slow down," I said, turning to Brave and Rude, "first, Rage, then, you two. Affection you can go last. Rage?"

"You know why I felt victorious. I suppose I was hopeful that you'd let me out more if I played nicely. As for lust," she purred, "his dark side, his power… together, not even Trigon could stop us."

I nodded. Rage's emotions made sense now.

"Brave. Rude," I barked.

"To admit feelings of this nature is very brave. While I didn't provoke the kiss, I agreed to help subdue Timid," Brave told me.

I turned to Rude, awaiting her explanation.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you help?" I asked, drily.

"Well we are half demon and demons really enjoy sex. Which is something we have yet to do despite your many urges," Rude paused, then smiled. "I wanted to get laid."

I could have hit her, but I controlled myself. "Affection?"

"I don't know, Raven," My purple-cloaked emoticlone said, "he's been through a lot and we've gotten close to him so I would have acted on the opportunity. Maybe not a kiss, but something that shows affection. However, I was overpowered and couldn't do anything."

"There was one more," Timid said.

"Who?" I asked her.

"A new one… one who's cloak smoldered, like an ember."

"An ember cloaked emoticlone?" I asked, turning to knowledge.

"I have only heard rumors, nothing concrete that she existed yet… Azar told us one day a new emoticlone would appear, one that represented—"

"Affection. Lust. Love. I'm what gives you the butterfly feeling when a guy you like is around," the ember cloaked emoticlone said, descending from her flight.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"For now, just desire and a deeper form of affection."

"What makes you different from Affection?" I asked.

"My desire. And my affection is for someone viewed as more than a friend or closer than a friend. One day my cloak will be the color of flames, and then, I'll be Love," she told us.

"I love my friends, so why are just now appearing and not a flame?" I countered.

"Different kind of love, Raven. I'm the love one has towards their partner or child. I assume I'm just now appearing because you ignored and suppressed your feelings. They had to go somewhere, thus, my birth."

"Why did you provoke the kiss?" I asked.

"Why? I was finally strong enough to take action. Rage's lust lingered, Brave and Rude subdued Timid, and Happy would have been in too if there had been any happiness to find in the situation you found yourself in at the time. It was the perfect opportunity, so I provided a spark. A kiss, something small, yet meaningful. And more than Affection would have provided. Now, dearest Raven, the ball is in your court. Are you going to pass, or shoot? I advise asking him for his thoughts on the kiss. I hope to see you soon," Desire finished, before flying away.

I stared at the spot she stood at until Knowledge spoke up.

"I assume you have the answers you came for?"

"Yes," I nodded, "although, it wasn't what I was expecting."

"Now what?" she asked me.

"I meditate," I said, simply.

* * *

 **Danny POV**

I laid on my bed, processing the last 24 hours in my head.

I was working with Slade in hopes to capture him and prove my innocence to the Titans. He had Valerie, so I had to comply with him. Then, we decided to escape. We had a plan that didn't go as successful as I hoped, but the Titans showed up and helped us. Valerie died as Slade got away.

Her body was somewhere in the tower, awaiting its burial.

I turned into my evil future self and fought Raven. The kiss…

Raven left afterwards and I had to explain everything I didn't want to to the Titans. They forgave me and accepted me. Something I didn't expect to happen. Robin told me earlier at dinner that Clockwork had educated them on some of my past so I guess that explains most of it. He also said I could still be a hero, but I had to believe it. The problem was, I didn't know if I did.

That brings me here, to my room, with a lot on my mind. Raven had still not left her room and Robin told us we had to wait another day before we tried to gain access to it.

 _'_ _Sometimes people need time to themselves,'_ he said.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I got up and pressed the open button when I reached the door. It slid into the wall revealing Raven.

"The team caught me up on your chat. Can I come in?" she asked.

I moved to the side, allowing her access to my room.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm kinda numb and shocked about everything going on, but I'll be okay."

"That's good. I came by for two other reasons. The first—"

"The kiss…" I said, quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I—"

"Raven," I said gently, but authoritatively, "there's nothing to apologize for. You think it was all you, but did you consider me?"

"I kissed you," she stated.

"Yeah, but I kissed you back. Plus, you're an empath. I think you felt my emotions too."

She shook her head, "No. Your emotions were in turmoil. I couldn't select one out of all of them."

I looked at her, waiting for her to actually process what I just said.

Her eyes widened.

"You… like me?"

"You sound surprised," I told her. "You have helped me more than anyone since I've lost everyone. Except, maybe, Clockwork. I… changed. You stopped me. Raven, I trust you more than I trust myself right now."

She didn't say anything. Neither did I. What could we? It was kind of an awkward silence.

"So…" she started.

I knew what she was trying to ask.

"Yes, but not right now. There's a lot going on at the moment and I don't want to overwhelm you or myself with a relationship right now. I need to find Freakshow. I need to find out why I regained control of my mind during our final battle. You and your team have to find Slade. We'll help each other of course. It's just not the right time. When the time's right, I'll find you. I promise," I smiled.

She smiled a tiny smile back at me.

"Then consider this my promise to help you with everything you just said. And to be here when the time is right," she said, pulling out a necklace. "This is my second reason for coming."

"The necklace that altered my powers…," I breathed, reaching out for it and reliving the day in the pizza restaurant.

"Yes, but this time it won't change the color of your powers. I enchanted it so you can't be mind controlled again."

I took it from her and put it on.

"Thank you," I whispered, the realization of what this meant hitting me as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

 _'_ _I can fight Freakshow without worrying about being controlled…'_

She half returned it and it was then that I remembered a comment Beast Boy made earlier about Raven not being the "touchy" type. I pulled away.

"You're welcome. You can come out whenever you want. I think the team wants to know Danny Fenton. And Robin loves to put new comers through the course he and Cyborg made.

"Tomorrow," I promised, "I just… need more time to process the last few days."

"I understand. See you tomorrow, Danny."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The Titans had the news on the TV, catching up on the latest news while they relaxed. Cyborg was making breakfast, Raven was reading, Robin was listening to the news anchor, Starfire always by his side, and Beast Boy was reading a comic.

This was the scene when the door opened for the ops room, revealing Danny in a pair of sweatpants and a black muscle shirt.

Everyone mumbled good mornings. It was slightly awkward because no one knew what to say or how Danny felt.

That is until Beast Boy spotted the necklace Danny was wearing.

"Dude! Where'd you get the necklace?"

"Raven gave it to me," he started.

Everyone looked at Raven, surprised.

"She enchanted it so I can't be mind-controlled again. Now I can go after Freakshow worry free," he finished.

"That's actually a good idea," Robin said, surprised he didn't think of something similar sooner.

"Thanks," Raven said, turning a page.

" _In other news, based off this video we received anonymously early this morning, the Titans appear to have fought Danny Phantom again. However this time it took a fatal turn as we can see Cyborg walk out with a body of a young woman. It seems we can add another murder to his list of crimes,"_ the news anchor said.

The TV flashed off, Robin had the remote in his hand.

"Now that ain't right! Someone edited that video together. See the—"

"Cyborg, calm down," Robin said. "I'll call for a press conference and release a statement. Danny—"

Robin turned to Danny, but was temporarily blinded by the flash of green that greeted him. When his vision returned, Danny was gone.

Robin sighed, "Cyborg analyze the video the news received so we have proof its been edited. Everyone else find Danny. I'm going to contact the media."

* * *

Freakshow watched Robin as he explained the Titan's involvement and Danny's innocence.

"No, no, NO! They're not supposed to accept him! They were supposed to lock him up if they captured him!" Freakshow vented.

"You need to plan better then," Slade said, walking into the room.

"And you are…?"

"Deathstroke. I have something you want."

"Oh please. What do you have that I—"

Slade opened his hand.

"—the gem!"

"Exactly. I propose a trade," Deathsroke said.

"What do I have to offer you, Mr. Deathstroke?"

"Nothing yet, Frederich," Deathstroke said, coldly. "I will give you this gem and you will finish making your Reality Gauntlet. In return, I want Robin to serve as my apprentice. His memories of the Titans gone. You will rewrite his reality as if I was his mentor."

Freakshow laughed, "you want Robin as your apprentice? Fine, but I have one more thing I'll need from you."

Deathstroke stood, waiting.

"I want Phantom back under my control!" Freakshow yelled, grabbing his staff with the orb. "Why settle for one Phantom when I can have two?! How'd you get this anyways?" Freakshow asked, grabbing the gem.

"Like I said, plan better. Why do you think Robin is at that conference right now? I stole it and the Titans were too preoccupied to stop me. Now what's this you say about two Phantoms?"

Freakshow made a kissing noise and Dani appeared beside him.

Deathstroke's one eye widened, "It appears you can't plan for everything. Now, if you double cross me—"

"I won't!" Freakshow exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"To ensure you don't, I must tell you. I've died before and I know you've pissed off a lot of ghosts on the other side. If you double cross me, I'll send you there. I know a gate that allows the living to gain access to the dead and the undead. I can only imagine what they'd do to you. We'll be in touch," Deathstroke said, walking away as a shiver ran down Freakshow's spine.

 **Finally! An update. Honestly, this chapter was the most difficult thus far, but the most fun to write. As stated earlier, I anticipate 2-3 chapters left. I hope to have a few shocks and surprises littered through them. So, what did y'all think? Did you like the inclusion of Dani/the way I'm including her? The Freakshow-Deathstroke team up? I just finished this semester so I hope to finish this in the next month or two.**

 **'** **Til next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fourteen: Exonerated**

 **As this story nears its end, I have four story ideas complete with summary, pairing description, and ratings in my profile. I also made a poll. For any who like my writing style or are interested in those stories I encourage you to vote! Whichever story has the highest amount after this story ends is the one I will start outlining. I promise they will not be as dark or angsty as this and will probably be better written as I've grown as a writer since I first started this story over two years ago.**

 **In case y'all haven't realized yet, I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

 **Third-Person POV**

Raven found Danny sitting on the rocks by the bay after searching the roof and his room. She breathed an internal sigh of relief as she approached him, feeling the sadness and anger emanating from him.

"It's not your fault, you know," she told him.

"Maybe not Valerie. Not all of it anyways, but the others is on me."

Raven shrugged. She knew she wasn't going to win this battle so she switched topics.

"The news is wrong. Cyborg has proof that the video was edited and Robin is already speaking to the press. You can come with me if you like."

"I… I don't know if I can. If they ask about—"

"If they ask about the incident, your reaction should tell them all they need to know. You're not a bad person, Danny. You were an under-appreciated hero with a bad hand. Help us help you," Raven said, extending a hand towards the halfa.

Danny took it and they disappeared in a black portal, appearing in a hall outside a door marked "press".

Raven gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go and opening the door.

* * *

 **Robin POV**

As the press gathered, I wondered what I should say. Yes, Danny was portrayed as a bad guy and even I was against him at first. However, Clockwork opened my eyes. The press and the citizens didn't have that same luxury, so the word of the Titans would have to be enough.

A man approached me, telling me the press was ready. I looked to Cyborg who nodded, letting me know he had the evidence. I was hoping Raven would be here too, but she was looking for Danny. As was Beast Boy, but he wouldn't be able to offer as much defense as the rest of us.

Cyborg had the video, Raven could relay her empathy, and I was the leader who called for this whole thing.

Starfire approached me and gave me a reassuring hug. Clockwork's words came back to me, _'Oh, Robin. It's really impolite to keep the poor girl waiting.'_

"Star, when this is over I have to talk to you," I smiled.

She nodded at me and took her place next to Cyborg.

I approached the podium and held my arms out for the room to quiet.

"I'm sure you all know I have called this conference due to what was reported earlier this morning, however, it is not for the reasons you think."

The room erupted into a cacophony. I raised my hand, willing them to silence.

"Please, let me finish and I'm sure most of your current questions will be answered."

I turned towards Cyborg, communicating to him that he was being summoned.

"While it is true that we were at that location and the young girl, Valerie Gray, was killed, we were not fighting Danny Phantom but alongside him."

Again the room erupted with questions.

I reigned my temper in a little and continued, "The footage was doctored to look like it all took place in a matter of a few minutes but we actually returned to retrieve the body a couple hours later."

Cyborg stepped forward and created a projection of the video.

"You'll notice how it only shows Robin, Beast Boy, and myself emerge from the tunnel," Cyborg said. "Starfire, Raven, and Danny were all back at the tower already. If I slow down the video, you'll see how the frames are inconsistent and jumpy."

A murmur started throughout the room and I decided to speak up.

"Valerie was a friend to Danny Phantom and was being held captive by Slade Wilson, now known as Deathstroke. He is the murderer, not Phantom."

"Robin, I thought Danny was a villain to the Titans as evidenced by the many fights that took place between your team and him," a reporter called out.

"We did too," I answered, "But when we captured him in our last battle we questioned him and, with a little research, found his story was credible. Raven could also feel the sincerity in his words and found no trace of malevolence or deceit. Still—"

The door opened to reveal Raven dragging Danny into the room. The press went crazy, yelling over each other to be heard.

I welcomed Raven and Danny with a nod and grabbed Danny's shoulder to have him next to me.

"Just relax and follow my lead. We'll get through this," I whispered to him. I could see how uncomfortable and tense he was.

He nodded at me as the room settled down.

"Still," I continued, "I had my doubts. I kept him detained and, in order to prove his innocence, he escaped with the intentions to bring us the villain we never caught, Slade. When we learned what was going on we went to help, but things went wrong and Slade is still on the run."

"Mr. Phantom, why were you attacking the Titans if you were on their side?" a reporter asked.

"How does it feel knowing you killed all those people?" another asked.

Before another question could be asked I silenced the room. Each question felt like a dagger to Danny. I could see and feel him flinch with each one.

"Calm down!" I yelled. I intended to speak again, but Danny beat me to it.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered, but his voice echoed around the room like a ghost and I knew everyone heard.

"Those people… they didn't flee. I was fighting a dangerous enemy and…" he trailed off before resuming, "Look, I unlocked a power I didn't know I had. I yelled and it came out. It gave me the victory, but it killed the bystanders who stayed to watch. I didn't mean to kill them. I, too, lost loved ones that day," his voice was soft and full of regret.

He turned and looked directly at the reporter who asked about the deaths with his dull, almost lifeless green eyes, "If I could, I would go back in time and fix it. If I could, I'd apologize to each one who died and each family member that knew them, but I can't. As for why I attacked the Titans, there is one particular enemy of mine who has knowledge of my kind, of ghosts. He found a way to manipulate and control them. My mind was fractured. In shambles. He came in and took my will away from me while I mourned my family, my friends, and every other death that occurred that day. I don't know what I did under his control. At least, not all of it. However, I will make it right," he finished and his eyes glowed a vibrant, toxic green as he disappeared in a flash of green.

I was shocked he actually spoke out, but he probably helped his situation with that speech. Minus the disappearing act but there was nothing I could do about that.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I ask for confirmation that he is on your side? A titan?"

"We are working together to solve the mystery of what happened while he was being controlled so yes he's on our side. I have extended the offer to be a Titan to him. He will answer when he's ready," I told them.

It didn't go as I planned, but we got the truth out there and convinced maybe half the reporters that he was good.

I shrugged internally knowing I couldn't help it now. The public would have to decide for themselves if he was friend or foe.

* * *

I stared at the computer in front of me trying to figure out why a jewelry store in a run down part of town was robbed.

The reports said the robber only broke one display case and tripped only one alarm. That meant he was a professional. Furthermore, it occurred at the beginning of the press conference so he knew we wouldn't be able to interfere.

I couldn't help but feel like this was bigger than it appeared, but when I pulled up other jewelry store robberies it didn't meet the same criteria.

I sighed and sat back in my chair, almost flipping it over in my frustration. I looked at the wall in front of me. I still hadn't cleared it from when we were trying to capture Danny.

The places he stole from. What he took. It was all there.

A power source from Wayne enterprises. A rare metal from DALV corp. A gold jewel from a store in the northern part of California.

It seemed like he was stealing at random. The metal from DALV wasn't enough to try to make a weapon from the power source he stole from Wayne. Why steal a jewel to add to that?

Then an idea hit me. I flipped open my communicator and called Danny.

"Danny, would you come into my research room?"

"Uhh…" he said, hesitantly.

"It's nothing bad. I just need you to answer something for me."

"I'll be right there."

Not a minute later I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

He phased through the door. "What is it, Robin?"

"Everything you stole while being manipulated… do you know why? Or what he was planning?" I asked. "It looks like he was having you steal at will and then selling what you stole to make a profit."

"I have no idea. It would fit Freakshow's memo considering the first time he had me under his control we stole jewelry and gold. Occasionally money. I only recall taking a power source though. And I don't remember ever seeing a buyer or seeing Freakshow talking to anyone interested in what he had. In fact… I think he was trying to build something."

I mulled this over. "What could he build with a power source, a gem, and a rare metal that only weighed eight kilograms? I asked, thinking out loud.

Danny stiffened. "A gem? What kind of gem?" he asked.

I pointed behind him, "That yellow one." Then as an after thought, I typed in a keyboarded in my computer and pulled up the most recent gem to be stolen.

"I don't know if there's a connection, but this one was stolen earlier today while we were clearing your name."

Danny's eyes widened after seeing the blue gem I showed him.

"No," he whispered.

"What is it?"

"The Reality Gauntlet…"

"A…what?" I asked.

"The first time Freakshow escaped from prison, he stole these two gems and put them in a gauntlet he already had. He also had a third gem. When combined in this gauntlet and pressed in a certain order, he became master of reality. Anything he wanted to change, changed. I outwitted him in order to defeat him."

"Why couldn't I find this when I researched you?" I asked, confused and a little skeptical.

"Because everyone learned my identity. After I defeated him, I turned him over to the authorities and used the reality gauntlet to make the world the way it was before my identity was revealed," he said, blue eyes looking into mine. "And if your information is right, he has all the pieces to build another one."

Before I could reply the alarm started going off and red lights began flashing around the tower.

"I hope this isn't what I think this is…" I heard Danny say, following me out the door and to the ops room.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Robin and Danny ran into the ops room, joining the rest of the Titans in front of the large screen that showed where the crime was and live camera feed of what was taking place.

Several Slade-bots were attacking a DALV Corporation warehouse on the docks. They were battling the guards and taking several canisters filled with green plasma and a radioactive sign on it.

"What would Slade want with ectoplasm?" Danny asked.

"I don't know but I know it's nothing good. Titans, Go!" Robin said, running to the garage, Cyborg following him.

Danny turned intangible and flew through the window while Raven made a portal to the other side for her and Starfire. They began flying to the mainland when they heard the roar of the R-cycle and the T-car emerging from the garage.

The Titans jumped into action immediately upon their arrival. Danny threw several ectoblasts, obliterating the robots before they could go on the offensive. Starfire threw starbolts before flying through one, literally punching it in half. Raven cut many apart wielding her dark energy like a blade. Beast Boy crushed and ate several in his T-rex form. Cyborg blasted a few with his sonic cannon. Robin threw explosive disks before pulling out his bo staff and making short work of even more.

They managed to save several canisters of ectoplasm, but still more Slade-bots came. The Titans regrouped in a circle, planning their next move.

"What are these guys after?" Beast Boy asked.

"They stopped stealing ectoplasm once we got here," Robin stated.

"So are we their target?" Cyborg asked.

"No. Only Robin," Deathstroke's cold voice told them.

The Titans looked up and saw that all the Slade-bots had stopped their approach and attack. Deathstroke stood on top of the trailer of an 18 wheeler, which had been ready to depart for delivery before the attack.

"You will NOT take him!" Starfire yelled, eyes glowing green in righteous fury.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled back, "You couldn't take him before and you definitely can't now!"

"What makes you so sure?" Deathstroke taunted.

"We have Danny helping! We stopped you before with five of us. With six we almost beat you," Beast Boy grinned.

"If I recall, you actually had seven in that battle. And I killed her. Besides, I have reinforcements this time," Deathstroke smiled, not that they could see it through his mask.

"You had your Slade-bots last time, too!" Cyborg yelled, ready to kick Deathstroke's ass.

"Not them," he said. A girl appeared out of nowhere to his right, hovering off the trailer by a good foot.

"Her."

She had her snow white hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes glowed a toxic green. She wore a black shirt that left her mid-riff exposed and a pair of pants that had a white and black pattern on each leg. On her chest was Danny's logo.

"Danielle?!" Danny exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"Dude…" Beast Boy breathed.

"Does Friend Danny have a sister?" Starfire asked.

"We'll worry about this later," Robin said, looking at Danny.

"Danielle! Why are you on his side?" Danny called to her.

She didn't reply.

"An old friend of yours allowed me to borrow her," Deathstroke said, matter-of-factly.

"Dani! It's Danny. You're helping the bad guys," Danny stated.

"I'm helping whom I'm told," she informed him.

"Freakshow…" Danny growled, his voice holding the threat in it.

Then the battle started.

Dani flew straight for Danny, grabbing him flying him a few hundred feet away from the others. Robin and Deathstroke immediately went for the other. That left the other four to fend off the Slade-bots and help whoever they could in the meantime.

Danny pushed Dani away, creating some space between them.

"Dani! Please, you have to fight his influence!" Danny told her.

Dani threw an ectoblast at him which he deflected with an ectoshield.

"Dani don't make me put you in the thermos," Danny warned her.

Dani's response was to shoot an ectobeam at him, which he dodged. However, that was only a distraction. Dani grabbed Danny around the waist and tackled him forcibly to the ground from several hundred feet in the air.

Danny groaned before taking the onslaught of punches Dani sent his way. Seeing he had no choice but to fight her, he pulsed his ecto energy, knocking her back and off of him. Wasting no time he flew up and grabbed her, flying back towards the battle between the four Titans and the Slade-bots.

He pushed Dani away from him and shot an ectoblast at her before she could recover her balance. Dani caught it on her chest and fell to the ground where she was caught in obsidian energy.

Danny looked to Raven and nodded his thanks before flying off to help Robin. He came screaming towards them at a speed of 120 MPH. Deathstroke deflected Danny's punch with his bo staff, but the force caused it to snap in half.

While Danny was off balanced, Deathstroke drove one of the jagged pieces into Danny's thigh and whipped the other piece across Robin's temple, knocking him unconscious.

Danny cried out and turned intangible causing the offending object to fall through him. He focused his cryokinesis to his leg and covered the entry and exit of the broken staff with ecto-ice.

Meanwhile, the other four had their hands full battling Slade-bots. Raven had to focus on holding Dani as well. They were holding their own. The Slade-bots weren't particularly hard, especially since they didn't have to hold back. But the sheer numbers they came in were exhausting them. Beast Boy could no longer take his bigger forms. Raven was starting to focus more on containing Dani than fighting the bots. Cyborg and Starfire were still going strong, but the numbers were unrelenting.

Starfire saw Robin go down and Danny impaled and flew away to help them. This left the three to get overrun. A strike to Raven's outstretched arm broke her focus and Dani was free. While this was good for the Titans because Raven focused her energies on dismantling Slade-bots, it was bad because Starfire never reached Deathstroke.

Dani caught up to Starfire and, with a powerful punch reinforced with a ball of ecto-energy, knocked her to the ground where she flipped several times. Dani was unrelenting with ectoblasts and her punches. Any time Starfire deflected a punch and threw her own, Dani merely turned invisible so it passed through her.

Starfire was saved when an errant blast meant for Deathstroke from Danny clipped Dani. That was all the opening Starfire needed and the tide turned. Starfire did not hold back, pummeling Dani into submission. Raven and the others came alongside her and Raven took no time snagging Dani in her energy again.

Danny's cry of pain got their attention as they saw Deathstroke impale him through the shoulder with his sword. Before any Titan could jump in to help, Deathstroke pulled out a device and Danny's pained cry intensified as he reverted back to his human form and fell unconscious.

"A little something I stole from DALV," Deathstroke gloated. "The plasmius Maximus believe it was called. Handy against you half ghosts."

Deathstroke made to grab both Danny and Robin and depart, but an angry Starfire flew into him before he could grab them. Cyborg soon entered the fight as well. Deathstroke was being punched around like a pinball between the two until he hit the weak spot in Cyborgs knee joint, causing his leg from the knee down to detach and him to fall.

He bent backwards to avoid Starfire's starbolt and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air. Robin, who had recently regained consciousness, brought his elbow down on his forearm forcing his grip to break on the Tameranean, who fell unceremoniously to the ground gasping for air.

The two entered into a dance of sorts, but Robin made a mistake. He reacted to a feint by Deathstroke and never saw the knee that shattered his nose. Blood sprayed from the injury and Robin felt his knee bend inwards at a 45 degree angle after receiving a kick from Deathstroke. With a broken nose and, at the least, a sprained knee, Robin was in no position to compete with Deathstroke.

Deathstroke spun him around and held a gun to his head, commanding the Titans to stand down. Now that he could take in the entirety of the battle surrounding him, Deathstroke realized it was time to make his escape.

Robin was in his grasp, a gun to his head to keep the others at bay, but it was unnecessary. Raven held Dani in her energy, Starfire was still recovering from her lack of oxygen, Cyborg was trying to reattach his leg to his body, Beast Boy was next to Raven, hands on his knees, panting. Danny… Danny was still unconscious, in human form, bleeding from his shoulder, leg, and several cuts on his face and arms.

"Until we meet again, Titans," Deathstroke said, taking Robin's communicator out and stomping it to bits so they couldn't be followed.

Deathstroke threw a smoke grenade down and the two disappeared, but not before Cyborg shot a tracking device at them.

* * *

Cyborg took Danny to the infirmary while Raven locked Dani in the safe room. Starfire and Beast Boy sat on the couch in shock. It was like deja vu. Robin was gone, captured by Slade.

Raven came into the ops room, joining them. Cyborg wasn't far behind.

"I patched him up but he's still unconscious," Cyborg informed everyone.

"The girl is in the safe room so she can't escape. I guess we'll have to wait for Danny to wake up before handling her."

"Does anyone have good news?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. I wish to know that Robin is the okay," Starfire said.

"Well, I did manage to get a tracker on them before they left," Cyborg said, pulling up a HUD and projecting it in the room. "It appears they're in the mountains. Middle of California."

"Then what are we waiting for?! We should go and rescue Robin so we can do the kicking of Deathsroke's ass," Starfire said, eyes momentarily glowing.

"No, Star," Raven said, "We have to wait for Danny to wake up. He may have some information we need and if the girl is truly being mind-controlled she'll make a useful ally."

Starfire sighed, but didn't say anything more.

The Titans were downcast and forced to play the waiting game, but they were not down for the count.

* * *

 **Mountains in mid-California**

Deathstroke entered Freakshow's subtle house with Robin.

Freakshow was in the first room and putting the gems into the reality gauntlet. He looked up and greeted Deathstroke.

"I see you have Robin. Where are the two Phantoms?"

"With the Titans," Deathstroke said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Freakshow's voice cracked as it rose in pitch. "You lost the other and failed to bring the original back to me! What use are you?! All your talks about being a perfect planner and—"

"Everything is according to plan," Deathstroke told him, coldly.

"How is this a plan?!" Freakshow raged.

"You use the gauntlet on Robin and together me and him will lead an assault on Titan Tower. They'll be caught off guard and unwilling to hurt their friend. You will accompany me and do whatever you will with your two phantoms. Once the Titans are defeated, our work is done and I will leave with Robin and go my separate way," Deathstroke informed him.

"Hmmmmm…" Freakshow thought aloud, "That might work. And with the reality gauntlet I'll be able to give myself powers to even the odds. Very well, Deathstroke. When do you propose we launch this attack?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. They'll heal their injuries tonight and no doubt try to come up with some plan. They'll still be asleep and unprepared for a morning assault."

Freakshow's response was to laugh and put the last gem in the gauntlet.

"Now, if I hit this one, this, next, back, yellow, blue, red, yellow, and red again… YES! HAHAHA" Freakshow laughed upon finishing the reality gauntlet.

Freakshow took off the mask Robin wore, exposing eyes bluer than Danny's and ran the finger in the gauntlet along his forehead.

"Forget the Titans, young one. They're not your family. Deathstroke trained you, mentored you. He's your master. Forget everyone else." Freakshow told him while the gems glowed, rewriting Robin's reality.

"See you at dawn, Deathstroke," Freakshow grinned.

The Titans didn't stand a chance. Neither did Danny or Dannielle. He was all powerful now. He controlled reality, and above all, he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

 _'_ _Put me in that infernal thermos now, Phantom.'_

 **This was easier to write. Managed to finish it in a day! Better news is I have the rest of this story planned out. We have three chapters left. The final battle, the final battle part 2 (it'll make sense later) and the epilogue. Get ready for a lot of action and at least two surprises I bet y'all don't see coming. Again, check out the poll and summaries on my profile!**

 **'** **Til next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter fifteen: The Final Battle**

 **Before we begin the start of the finale, I'd like to address two things. First, a review. I usually do these through PM but it wasn't giving me that option. So to BillyThe Nephalem, if you can, PM me and we'll talk about your request. It sounds like an interesting idea and one I could definitely write. However, the problem is I haven't seen an episode of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy in (by my best estimate) a decade. I also have no knowledge of the Devil May Cry series. I think it's a video game series but that's the extent of my knowledge. Again, PM me if you are able and we can talk more about this.**

 **Second, I reset the poll on my profile. I added another idea (a Supergirl and Arrow crossover) and set the number of votes allowed to two. I do not think you can vote on the mobile version, but I may be wrong. Personally, "Black-X" and "Interloper" are my top two but enough on my future works. You can PM me for anymore information on any of them.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Clockwork POV**

 _'At last,'_ I thought. The day had finally come and, minus the occasional hiccup, everything was as it should be.

Today will mark the last time I could tamper with time in Danny Fenton's life. But after today, it wouldn't be necessary.

I wound up the clock on my staff and turned to the timeline again. I had my own role to play in this battle.

 _'_ _And, if Lady Luck is on my side, they shall never know.'_

But I already knew that wasn't the case

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The remaining members of the Titans were lounging in the ops room. Beast Boy was playing a video game, but anyone watching could tell he was only doing it to pass the time.

Raven was reading a book, or rather, pretending to read. She reread the first line ten times before she gave up and just held the book in front of her so her thoughts wouldn't be disturbed.

Cyborg was at the computer, punching in commands for the tracker he managed to hit Deathstroke with. Occasionally he would check the security feed from both the safe room and the medical room.

Dani had given up trying to escape and sat in the corner, glaring at the door. Danny was finally starting to stir and that was what prompted everyone to leave the ops room.

Danny had just sat up when the door opened and the Titans strolled in.

"How long?" he asked.

"A couple hours," Cyborg told him.

"Damn, Slade must have turned it up to a higher setting."

"Friend Danny, you are okay?" Starfire asked him.

"Yeah Star, I'm fine. How's Dani?"

"I put her in the safe room. We thought it best for you to deal with her," Raven told him.

"Yeah, dude. Is she, like, your sister or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Or something… I'll explain another time," Danny replied, ripping off everything attached to him. "Let's go."

The Titans followed him out of the medical room and down the hall.

"Raven," he called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you remove the mind control? You all weren't looking for it in me, but we know its controlling her…"

Raven shook her head, "I cannot. If I tried, the results could be catastrophic."

"How so?" Danny asked.

"On the mild side, amnesia. On the severe side... she could be similar to someone in vegetable shape."

Danny nodded, "Hang on, guys. I gotta grab something."

He ducked into his room and reappeared with a thermos.

"You're not gonna use that on her are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"If Raven can't break Freakshow's control, the only way we can is by breaking the orb. The only way to have her with us when that happens is to put her in this. Once it's broken, she can help us," he said, opening the door to the safe room.

An ectoblast immediately launched itself at them. However, a green shield was already up and Dani was enveloped by Raven's magic again.

"Dani, its me. Your cousin. Do you recognize me?"

Dani glared defiantly at him and Danny sighed.

"Let her go, Raven," he instructed.

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned.

He nodded, and as soon as the black was gone, a blue light erupted from the thermos and Dani was sucked in.

Everyone could see the toll that one action took on him, but no one said anything as they walked back to the ops room to figure out how to get Robin back.

* * *

"You are aware of the plan, right, Robin?" Deathstroke asked.

Robin nodded, "Full frontal assault. We break into the tower and show no mercy. Freakshow handles the Phantoms."

Slade nodded, "Don't disappoint me, Robin."

Robin dipped his head as Slade turned to Freakshow, who had just finished healing Robin's injuries.

"Are you ready?"

Freakshow laughed, "Of course! This is going to be fun! HAHA!"

Freakshow grabbed his staff containing the orb and lifted his other arm, which was wearing the gauntlet, and the three began to fly towards Titan Tower.

"What powers do you plan on giving yourself?" Deathstroke asked.

"Only one that has no defense," Freakshow smirked.

Deathstroke didn't pursue. He was a patient man, after all. He would know soon enough.

* * *

"Guys!" Cyborg yelled, interrupting their latest talks for a plan.

"What, Cyborg?" Danny asked.

"My tracker just pinged. They're on the move."

"Where?"

Cyborg's eye widened, "here…"

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"We trap them," Danny grinned.

"Way ahead of you," Cyborg told him, activating the island defenses.

"They're going to expect us to be in the tower aren't they?" Beast Boy asked.

"More than likely," Cyborg shrugged.

"Then let's not be here," Beast Boy smiled, showing his fangs.

"You want to run?" Raven asked, sarcastically.

"No," Beast Boy shook his head, "let's get in the T-sub and stay submerged until we hear the island's defenses start firing."

"Attack on two fronts…" Danny said, grinning and turning into Phantom.

They had been submerged for half an hour when Cyborg informed them they were nearly at the tower. Five minutes later, they heard the lasers on the island start firing.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg yelled, the T-sub emerging and the hatches opening.

* * *

"I thought you said they wouldn't be expecting us?!" Freakshow shouted, dodging another laser beam before firing his own energy blast at the gun.

Slade said nothing as he descended to the island, taking out the laser guns as he ran up the island. Robin by his side.

Suddenly, Deathstroke was flying forward, doing a handspring and landing on his feet. He turned and saw Starfire floating behind him, another starbolt in her hands, eyes an electric green.

"Let. Robin. Go!" she seethed.

"I'm afraid he doesn't want to go. Robin, attack," Deathstroke ordered.

A birdarang flew at Starfire and their battle started.

Danny's intentions were to go after Slade when he left the T-sub. However, that changed when he saw Freakshow flying towards the tower.

Danny took off as fast as he could, aiming to break the orb quickly. He hit Freakshow in the gut with an ecto-charged fist and blasted him in the air before teleporting above Freakshow and, using both feet, kicked him towards the ground.

Freakshow slowed himself and looked up to see Danny glaring at him.

"Haha, hello minion," Freakshow grinned.

Danny merely glared and shot a blast at the orb which Freakshow moved.

"C'mon back, minion. Obey me!" Freakshow yelled, raising the staff. The orb glowed and the red began to swirl.

Danny felt the warmth of the necklace on his chest. He knew if he were to check it, it would be glowing red too. He smiled and said a silent 'thank you' to Raven.

"I said, obey me!" Freakshow shouted.

"Never again, Freak," Danny called and flew at him.

Freakshow shot some energy blasts at him, but Danny dodged as he roundhouse kicked the staff from Freakshow's hands.

It began its descent to the ground, Freakshow watching in horror. Danny smiled, reaching for the thermos. Then, it was suddenly back in Freakshow's hands and he was on the ground.

 _'_ _What the hell?'_ Danny thought.

* * *

 **Clockwork POV**

I watched the battle in the time stream. Slade was fighting Cyborg and Raven. Dodging all of Raven's projectiles and Cyborg's fists and landing several counterattacks.

Robin was fighting Starfire and Beast Boy. Robin was going all out, ignoring his friends pleas to snap out of it. Neither Titan wanted to use their powers for fear of hurting their leader, thus, they were outmatched.

I turned to the next frame and saw the time had come. Danny had kicked the orb away and Freakshow had stopped time in order to retrieve it. I frowned, only the time master should have the ability to control time.

It was time to even the playing field. I reached up to the nail holding my time medallions and took one.

"Time out!" I called, pausing the fight and summoning a portal to Titans Tower. In a matter of seconds I had the time medallion around Danny's neck and was back in my castle.

"Time in!"

* * *

 **Third person POV**

"Robin! Please, I do not wish to hurt you!" Starfire pleaded as she blocked one of his punches.

"Yeah, c'mon dude! There are no nanobots this time so cut it out," Beast Boy said.

"I serve my mentor, Deathstroke. It is my goal to please him," Robin said, simply as he performed a leg sweep on Beast Boy.

Starfire shot a starbolt at him, creating some space.

"We must capture him. Slade has brainwashed him somehow? Why else would Robin fight his friends?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy just nodded his agreement and the two went back to work, using their powers now.

Cyborg and Raven were giving Deathstroke everything they had and the man was still beating them. Raven had grabbed rocks and debris from the leftover laser guns to throw at him while Cyborg was relying on brute strength. Slade merely dodged and counterattacked.

Raven was growing tired of missing her target and smirked when an idea occurred to her.

"Cyborg! In," she said, creating a portal in the small space between him and Slade. He wasted no time stepping into it and everyone heard the 'Booyah' he yelled in triumph when he came down on top of Slade, his heavy foot on the back of Slade's neck.

Meanwhile, Danny was starting to piece together what was going on. Freakshow had used the reality gauntlet to give himself the power of chronokinesis. Clockwork hadn't liked that and gave him one of his time medallions to even the score.

Danny grinned and again flew at Freakshow, targeting the orb.

"Say, where's the other Phantom at?" Freakshow questioned, dodging Danny's punch.

"She'll make her appearance later," Danny growled, swiping at the staff again.

Freakshow blasted him back and again raised the staff, trying to control Danny.

"Come here, minion!"

Danny tensed up, "yes, master."

Danny floated over to him as Freakshow smiled in delight at regaining one of the Phantoms.

His smile disappeared when he felt his staff jar in his hand as Danny grabbed it.

"I command you to let go!"

"No. I told you, I'll never obey you again," Danny growled.

Danny pulsed his ecto-energy and the result caused Freakshow to stumble, which Danny capitalized on to take the staff and smash the orb into the rocks.

"No!" Freakshow yelled, "No matter. I'll just rewind time before you performed that little trick… why isn't it working!"

Danny smirked, "because I have a friend in the time department. And he hates it when someone other than him is manipulating time."

Freakshow growled and shot a blast at Danny, who dodged.

"I remember saying Dani would make an appearance," Danny grinned, uncapping the thermos.

"What? How… YOU?!" she yelled spotting Freakshow.

"Nice to see you too, cuz," Danny greeted her.

"DANNY!" she yelled and barreled into him in a hug so tight, Starfire would be proud.

"We can catch up later, but right now we need to stop them."

Dani nodded and went after Freakshow. Figuring he'd have his hands full with her, Danny decided to go help the others.

Deathstroke, he saw, was temporarily pinned by Cyborg. Robin was still mobile so he started with him, charging some ecto-ice and launching the blast at Robin's feet. The ice connected as Robin was performing a dodge, resulting in him falling backwards.

Danny flew forward and threw a solid punch at Robin's jaw, knocking him out.

"Make sure he stays down!" he called to Starfire and Beast Boy as he flew to Slade.

Slade had managed to throw Cyborg off of him and was standing when Danny threw an ecto blast at him. It connected, but only knocked him backwards. Slade dodged Cyborg's punch, but Danny's was much more powerful and backed up with an ectoblast.

Deathstroke landed on his back, sliding into a rock. He moved to one knee to get up when Danny froze his arm to the rock and delivered a vicious knee to the side of his head.

Slade retaliated with his unfrozen hand, punching Danny in the stomach before performing a leg sweep. Slade melted the ice with a special laser installed in his glove and deflected the rock Raven sent his way.

Danny got up and moved towards Slade when a Dani's cry split the air.

"DANNY, HELP!" Dani called, dodging several energy blasts from Freakshow.

Danny took off towards Freakshow, who froze time. Everybody stopped fighting and Dani stopped fleeing. Only Danny was still moving, and he watched with terror filled eyes as Freakshow pulled an intricate dagger from his waist.

Danny put on a final burst of speed… and caught Danielle as she slumped forward, time once again resuming, and the tip of the dagger poking through the P on Dani's chest.

"NO!" Danny cried.

Dani tried to talk, but spat out blood instead. Danny literally saw the toxic green glow in her eyes leave and fade to a dull green.

Danny gently lowered her to the ground as Freakshow withdrew the dagger. The other Titans were too stunned to say anything. No one even tried to warn Danny of the downward stroke Freakshow started, but they didn't need to.

A dagger made of ice moved forward to catch the blade, and Freakshow's surprised face turned into shock when a second blade was thrust through his stomach.

Danny stood, holding Freakshow upright, and removed the ice blade from Freakshow's stomach and drove it directly into his throat. Danny's red eyes locked with Freakshow's and he laughed when the light faded from Freakshow's eyes.

Deathstroke was long gone, living to fight another day. He disappeared when Danny first stabbed Freakshow.

It was over.

* * *

 **Clockwork's Castle**

"Why did you show me this?" Danny asked in horror.

"This is the current outcome and you have lost enough, young Daniel. I could not save your friends and family, but this I am able to do."

"But… Why didn't you save Valerie then?"

"I could only manipulate time in your life once more. I chose to do so here because it is the best outcome for you."

"So… you chose to let me keep Dani?" Danny asked.

"Well that's up to you, Daniel. I merely pulled you from the fight when Freakshow first manipulated time and shown you these events. If you change nothing, this still happens and I cannot stop it."

"I won't make the same mistakes," Danny vowed.

Clockwork nodded, "I know you won't.

"Why was Freakshow able to stop time but not rewind or forward it?" Danny asked.

"Time is a complicated thing. In order for time to move, only the manipulator can exist outside it. Since you had the time medallion, you were also outside it. The same rules do not apply for stopping it."

Danny nodded at Clockwork's explanation, "Thanks for this Clockwork."

"Of course, Daniel. I've reset time to when you are in the T-sub. Win this battle and you may save more than just the young Phantom's life."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Clockwork only smirked and with knowing eyes said, "time in!"

 **I promised you at least two surprises didn't I? Well, surprise one delivered. Don't worry this is the last dark chapter. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Everything's uphill from here! Two chapters left guys!**

 **'** **Til next time!**


End file.
